Phoenix: Rewritten
by CornellBound2020
Summary: I've remade Phoenix and will be deleting the old version as soon as all the chapters are done. Same plot, only better.
1. Reality Crash

**Hi, i made a rewrite of Phoenix because i didnt like the way it was written. Hope you enjoy.**

Rose's POV

Come on, Avie, pick up. Please…

"Hey, its Ava. I'm not at the phone right now. Please leave a message."

"Damnit, Ava," I groan softly, dialing her number again. "Pick up the phone."

"Hey, its Ava. I'm not at the phone right now. Please leave a message."

I've been getting the same message from her for months. Leave a message. Leave a message. Leave a message. Why isn't she picking up? Does she blame me for what happened to Uma? I hope nothing bad happened to Ava. I just wish she'd come home.

My phone rings, but it's from Ace.

"Hey, Rosie," he greets me in that sweet voice reserved for me. "You want me to come pick you up for school?"

"Thanks, but Roscoe insisted on driving me today. I'll see you by your office," I say. "Bye, cutie."

I hang up and sigh. Another day of seeing the faces of my classmates. Not something I was looking forward to. People Iike Ace are my only reasons for staying at that school. I heave my legs off of my bed and head to my bathroom. On the way I pass Ava's room. It's still the same as when she left 11 months ago. Next month, she'll have been gone for a year. Losing Uma must have really hurt her.

I shower and fix my hair rather quickly, leaving it big and wavy. I've been thinking about washing the pink dye out of my hair. But not now.

Roscoe's waiting for me in the foyer when I arrive downstairs, playing with Alicia (Or as he likes to call her, Rosaline). I still can't believe how big she's gotten in 10 months. She's sitting up and babbling. The next thing she'll be walking and talking. Alicia turns and stretches her stubby little arms toward me, urging me to pick her up and play with her. I carry her around the room for a while, her giggling and gurgling the whole time.

"OK, you two. We've got to get to school or you'll be late," Roscoe chuckles, reaching for Alicia. She starts to cry and whine, turning her body closer to mine. "Hmph, she's already attracted to you."

"Well, I do have a magnetic personality," I joke.

"Don't you dare make puns in front of my daughter," he scolded, but his face was teasing. "Let's go."

We pile into Roscoe's car and take off. He stops by a Dunkin' Donuts and buys us breakfast. Alicia tries to grab my donut. This makes Roscoe laugh.

"Girl doesn't even have teeth and she wants to take a bite out of everything," he says ruffling Alicia's hair. She tries to bite him, then pouts when he laughs again. He pulls up in front of my school.

"Bye, Big R."

"Bye, Little R."

He drives off, leaving me on the sidewalk. I see Ace up ahead and sneak up on him. I cover his eyes with my hands. He snickers.

"I wonder whose tiny hands are on my face,"' he asks, whirling around and catching me in a tight hug. He plants a kiss on both of my cheeks. "Hey, Rosie."

"Hey, yourself," I say, falling into step with him. "What's the agenda for today?"

"Meet with basketball coach about equipment funding before class starts, morning announcements,briefing with the debate team 2nd period, power lunch with all student government members at that new restaurant nearby, address arson incident in the boys bathroom... _again_ during 5th period, talk with Jason about his last performance-"

At this I burst out laughing, remembering the incident where he got a little...intimate with a certain member of his audience. I don't think I've seen Aiden's face so red.

"Jason swore up and down it only looked like lap dancing!"

"Right...so he just happened to end up grinding on Aiden and it was just a sheer coincidence that the lyrics were extremely provocative. Either way, Professor Edwin wants us to talk to him about it."

"Speaking of Jason, he asked me to go to the mall with him and Aiden. He's trying to pick out a ring to surprise Aiden with."

"He must be taking this proposal very seriously," Ace comments.

"Well considering the last time he tried it…"

A heavy silence hangs over us. Ace clears his throat awkwardly.

"Well, better get on with it, Rosie. Time waits for no man," he says quickly, grasping my hand and pulling me towards the school doors.

As usual, whispers circulate throughout the hallways as we pass by. After word got out about Jessica's conviction, you can imagine how quickly people came around to beg for forgiveness. It was the same damn story all over again. I had enough of it.

A couple students approached me at my locker weeks after Jessica's death. Ace told me about how they didn't care when we went missing...how they laughed after he pleaded for them to help the guys find us. And now that I've finally been proven right, they want me to forgive them? Again?

"What?" I said cooly, fixing all of them with a glare. Clumps of students were gathered nearby, carefully listening.

"Look, we were assholes, alright?" One of them blurted out. "We should've believed you from the start, and we're sorry."

I laughed.

"You're sorry...sorry for what? For making me lose all my jobs in one day? For essentially threatening the lives of 5 people? For the fact that you guys just willingly believed some girl from another school over me, the girl who's the reason you're all still here?!"

I was breathing heavily at that point. I wasn't done yet.

"This isn't the first time you've turned on me. Our school almost closed because of you. Hell, you didn't just let me down, you let my friends down too. They almost died. One of them...did die. Another one ran away from home weeks ago. So don't you dare come act like you're sorry. Because you're not sorry at all. You're just guilty. So fuck you all," I ranted.

I turned on my heel and stormed towards the exit.

So the only reason I haven't left this school to ruin is because of the pledge I made years ago to create a safe place for students to learn.

The rest of the day seems to drag on until we get to the auditorium. Jay appears to be singing, lying on a piano face to face with his boyfriend while Aiden plays on the piano.

"So tell me that you love me, yeah. Tell me that I take your breath away. Maybe if you take one more..."

They lean in for a kiss. Ace clears his throat, making both of them jump from surprise.

"Oh, hey guys," Jason stammers, his face as red as Aiden's. "What's up?"

"Professor Edwin wants you to take your dancing down a few notches. And choose more school-friendly songs," I tell him.

Jason snorts.

"Is this about what happened two weeks ago? Look, when I'm up there performing, I don't just feel the music, it feels me."

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't the only thing feeling you but ok," Ace chuckles. "Anyway, Edwin thinks you're getting a little too…"

"Expressive?"

"Not the word I would use, but sure. Maybe keep your more provocative stuff for when the two of you are alone?" I suggest.

Aiden's face flushes a deeper shade of red. Jason laughs and caresses his boyfriend's cheek, giving him a small peck.

"Ok, guys. You're embarrassing Aiden here. I'll tone it down a bit during the next show. Look, it's almost time for practice, so I gotta go get ready," he says. "Have fun in Music Theory, Aiden."

"Ok, but make sure you eat your lunch I brought you. You spent the entire lunch period practicing," Aiden replies with a small frown.

"I know, I know. I'll be fine, babe. Don't worry about me."

"Duh, I'm your boyfriend. I have to worry," Aiden says. He cups Jason's face then pauses. "Uh, guys?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry! We'll leave you alone," I say quickly, pulling Ace toward the exit.

Jason's POV

"Seriously Jason," Aiden says as I trail kisses down his neck. "I hope you aren't overworking yourself."

"I'm not," I insist. "I just like to push myself 110%"

I pull him gently onto my lap.

"Jay. Look at me. You're one of the few good things in my life. I can't lose you too," he says, looking down so I can't see his expression. He's still hurting.

"Aiden, you're not gonna lose me. I promise," I tell him, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Prove it," he whispers, straddling me and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Right now?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. " I have a few ideas that don't involve that shirt you're wearing."

I trace my finger around the buttons, tugging at one of them ever so slightly. Aiden laughs softly, then looks up.

"Uh, Jason? I think we have an audience," he says suddenly. I look past him. Some of the glee club members have just walked in. Some, namely the girls, are giggling. Embarrassed, Aiden hops off my lap and bolts.

"WowlookatthetimeIbettergettoclassbeforeI'mlatebyeloveyouJason!"

"Is this what the two of you do when the rest of us aren't here?" Katie, one of the older members and my second in command, jokes. "Damn, that's a pretty big hickey."

"What?!" I exclaim, slapping a hand to my face.

"I'm kidding, it's a small bruise," she laughs. "The new member should be here shortly while we set up. I heard he used to go to Hearst High School, but he's kinda cute. I think you'll like him."

"Maybe I would," I say. "If I didn't have a boyfriend."

Katie's...not Aiden's biggest fan. She doesn't hate him, she thinks he's too...broken to be in a proper relationship and that I deserve better. But she doesn't know the history we have with each other, so I usually take her advice with a grain of salt.

"And if you didn't have a boyfriend," I hear a silky voice say from the back of the auditorium. "What would you say about me?"

I look up, and a boy with icy blond hair and green eyes is staring back at me with a dazzling smile.

"And you are…?"

He approaches me, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Blake. Nicholas Blake. But you can call me Nick. I'm assuming you're the Jason fellow I've heard so much about? I can't say I'm disappointed. I've had a thing for brunettes."

"I'm sure you've just heard that I have a boyfriend," I stammer.

"That Asian dude you had in your lap a few minutes ago?"

"Yep. He's perfect," I sigh. Nick scoffs. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just...I highly doubt a guy like that is your type."

I scowl.

"How would you know what my type is?" I demand. He looks me up and down.

"Easy. You're a performer. You were born for the stage. Him? He's more like the background musician," Nick says..

"Well, that's why our relationship works. We fit together because our personalities don't butt heads with each other. And for the record, I can be a little intense."

"I like intense," he says. "But let's not forget the reason why I'm here. Hearst didn't have a glee club, so I came here."

"Ok, what are you gonna perform?" I ask.

"I'm gonna sing. No dancing for now."

He strides over to the piano.

 **(A/N The inspiration for Nick's voice comes from NateWantsToBattle "It's Over, Isn't It?" I can't tell who's better, him or Leroy Sanchez!)**

"I was fine, with the men who would come into her life now and again…"

Ah, fuck. He's good. Too good.

"I was fine, 'cause I knew that they didn't really matter until you…I was fine when you came and we fought like it was all some silly game over her...who she'd choose. After all these years I'd never thought I'd lose."

Half the girls are already drooling over him. Ugh. Too bad his eyes are focused on me. I break away from his gaze.

"It's over isn't it, isn't it, isn't it over? It's over isn't it, isn't it, isn't it over? You won and she chose you, and she loved you and she's gone. It's over isn't it, why can't I move on?"

Oh boy, here comes the big part.

"War and glory, reinvention, Fusion, freedom, her attention. Out in daylight, my potential. Bold, precise, experimental. Who am I now in this world without her? Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt does it matter? It's already I've got to be there for her son!"

It's moving...passionate...there's something off about him. I just can't put my finger on it.

"It's over isn't it, isn't it, isn't it over? It's over isn't it, isn't it, isn't it over? You won and she chose you, and she loved you and she's gone... It's over isn't it, why can't I move on? It's over, isn't it, why can't I move on?"

The other members applaud loudly. Then they turn to me for the verdict.

"How was that, Jason?" Nick asks expectantly. "Did it meet your impossibly high standards?"

"I...uh," I stammer. I look around. The others would kill me if I said no. "I guess...your singing was...adequate. So...yeah, I guess."

He takes my hand and kisses it. I resist jumping back and slapping the smug look on his face.

"Relax, love. It's a formality. I know it'll be a pleasure working together."

There's something of about this guy but I can't put my finger on it.

"If this is going to be a long term thing," I say, taking my hand back. "You have to understand that I'm not interested in dating anyone else other than my boyfriend. He's the love of my life and I could never hurt him be seeing another guy behind his back. I get it, you're attractive and talented. But I'm taken."

For a moment, something seems to click behind his eyes. He frowns, but quickly fixes it with a smirk.

"I get it. There's no reason why we can't 'just be friends.' But hey, at least you admitted you found me attractive."

I groan and roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Just let me give you my phone number so we can keep in touch about incoming competi- Hey!"

He takes my phone out of my hand and dials in the number himself. He hands it back. His contact is saved under "Nicholas"

Ok then…

Katie catches up with me after school in the parking lot as I'm waiting for Aiden.

"Why did you blow him off like that?" Katie asks. "He really looks like he's into you."

"Well, I'm not into him."

"Are you kidding? He's hot, he can sing, and he's got a lovely voice."

"If he's so hot, why don't you date him?"

"I don't think he's into girls."

"He might be. I don't care as long as he doesn't try to come on to me."

"Why can't you give him a chance? Just to explore your options..."

"Look, Katie. I love Aiden. I'm planning to propose to him before we graduate because my heart belongs to him and him only. Oh great, here comes Nick."

Nick approaches me and Katie.

"Look, Jason. I want to apologize. I was way to foward with you and should've respected your boundaries. I hope we can move on from this."

He smiles at me, waiting for my answer.

"Well, uh, I guess...it's fine," I saw awkwardly. Nick nods gratefully, leaving as Aiden shows up

I rush up to Aiden and sweep him up in a tight hug, planting kisses on his skin.

"Oh!" he gasps. "Well, hello to you too, Jason. Did you eat your lunch?"

"Yeah," I lie. I'd never found the time to eat it, I was too busy practicing. But I don't want to worry Aiden. "Let's meet up with Rose and Ace and go to the mall."

"Jay, there's some guy watching us," he says suddenly. I turn around. No one's there.

"What did he look like?" I ask.

"I can't tell... I don't know...he looked annoyed or angry for some reason."

I turn around, but no one seems to be there.

"I'm sure it was nothing, babe."

Aiden and I go our separate ways at the mall. Him with Ace to go check out a music store and me with Rose to help me pick out an engagement ring.

"Dang, these are steep prices for rings," Rose comments, checking out the prices.

"I'm willing to pay if I have to," I say. "Somehow…"

"I'm pretty sure Aiden won't care what kind of ring you get him. Maybe he just wants a proposal that'll be special to the both of you."

"That's why I have to get a ring. Everyone knows proposals don't mean anything if you don't have a ring to go with it!"

Rose gives me a funny look.

"Who told you that?"

"My dad."

"Well, his opinion is officially cancelled anyway. I don't think we're going to find anything, let's go and-"

"Wait!" I exclaim, pointing at a display case. Inside is a silver ring with a little piano on top. The box it comes in is also a piano. "It's perfect! It's so him!"

"Oof, this costs way more than a few Hamiltons." Rose says, looking at the price tag.

"I have to get it! Trust me, he'll love it. I just gotta save enough money for it. Now all I have to do is find the perfect setting!"

"Well, your 1 year anniversary is coming up in a few weeks. Maybe you could do it then."

"I don't know...it seems too soon. Especially since it's so close to…"

There's that awful silence again.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Come on, I bet our boyfriends are waiting for us."

Aiden's POV

Karma'sComing123: You're a liar, you know that?

I furrow my brow at the message. Who was this person, and why were they calling me a liar?

YourMainVirtuoso: Who is this?

Karma'sComing123: You don't need to know who I am. I know exactly who you are, Aiden Zhou.

YourMainVirtuoso: What do you want from me?

Karma'sComing123: Wasn't the username obvious?

YourMainVirtuoso: What did I do wrong?

Karma'sComing123: Everyone else may have put the past behind them, but deep down, you know Jessica never hurt you.

My heart skips a beat. Thoughts of restless nights due to nightmares come flooding back.

YourMainVirtuoso: You don't know what you're talking about. She nearly killed me and my friends.

Karma'sComing123: You're happy she's dead, aren't you?

YourMainVirtuoso: No! Never. I'm just glad I don't have to live in fear because of her anymore.

Karma'sComing123: Ha, you pathetic little boy. You had your feelings hurt so you accuse a girl of abuse and have her killed?

YourMainVirtuoso: I didn't kill her! She dragged me into traffic.

Karma'sComing123: LIAR. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you dated her. Whatever you claimed happened was your own fault. Now she's dead because of you. I wish you died with her.

YourMainVirtuoso:It's not my fault…

Karma'sComing123: You know what? I was gonna go easy on you, but since you want to play games, I'm gonna decimate you. You're gonna lose everything you ever cared about. Consider everything you once knew destroyed. No more music playing, no more Julliard. No more Jason.

YourMainVirtuoso: No, please. Not Jason.

Karma'sComing123: Well, since I'm typically a nice person, let's just play a little game. I play nice for a while in exchange for one secret.

YourMainVirtuoso: You...you want one of my secrets?

Karma'sComing123: Well, doesn't have to be yours per se. Just give me something juicy.

YourMainVirtuoso: Ok, one time, I made out with a girl in a janitor's closet.

Karma'sComing123: Lame. Something else. Something deep.

YourMainVirtuoso: Um...I like it when…

So I began to describe in great detail what usually happens after Jason and I get home and my parents aren't in the house.

Karma'sComing123: Ooh, spicy! I guess this'll keep me off your ass for a week or two.

YourMainVirtuoso: A week!?

Karma'sComing123: What, you thought I was going to be fair? I can't wait to see you crumble you lying son of a bitch.

"Aiden?" I jump at the sound of Ace's voice.

"W-what?"

"I...just wanted to ask if you wanted some of my pretzel?"

"Sorry, Ace. I'm a little worked up."

He sits down next to me and breaks off a chunk to give to me.

"You still having nightmares?"

"Yeah."

"You talk to a therapist yet?"

"No. You?"

"...Haven't found the time."

"What if we both promised to go to therapy?"

"I've been putting this off for quite a long time...I guess it couldn't hurt."

I smile. He reaches out, squeezing my hand and returning my smile.

"Awesome. Hey, here come Rose and Jason."

"Hey, babe," Jay says, planting a kiss on my cheek. "You guys have fun?"

I nod. Rose seems to be looking off at something in the distance.

"What is it, Rose?" Ace asks.

"Look over by the pharmacy. See that girl. She looks just like Ava!"

Everyone gasps. The girl in question turns around, her hand over her stomach. Jason shakes his head.

"No offense, but the last time I saw Ava, she wasn't so...generous in the stomach area." Jason says.

"Jason!" Rose hisses. "She might have just gained weight or had a large breakfast. I know it's her, look at the red curly hair, the green eyes, those freckles on her face. It has to be her. AVA!"

The girl looks up. Recognition passes, and she flees!

"Ava, wait!" Rose calls after her. She tries to follow her, but Ace holds her back.

"She'll...she'll come when she's ready, Rose."

"When will that be? It's been eleven months!"

"Rosie...please wait. You might scare her off completely."

"Fine," Rose sighs.


	2. A Cry for Help

**BlackCanary98: Yeah, I'm back :) Hopefully this version of Rose's back story is less confusing than the original**

Ava's POV

I hope Rose didn't see me like this. The last thing I need is for her to blame herself for what happened to me. If it wasn't obvious already...I'm pregnant. 7 months and 3 weeks, to be exact. Some freak cornered me when I had my guard down. I couldn't stop him… If I had the chance I'd hunt him down. But I have this little parasite to deal with for a few more months. I get what I came for from the store and make my way towards the bus stop. A mother and her daughter (who looks to be about my age) sit across from me.

"This is why you're supposed to wait until marriage, Patricia," she says, not even trying to be discreet about it. "You'll end up like that little whore over there, with the rest of your life ruined by underage pregnancy."

The girl nods solemnly, giving me a scathing look. Whatever, bitch. I get off the bus and head to the clinic. I turn around. Damn, they're still following me?

I walk, er, waddle inside and take a seat on the nearest seat, panting heavily.

I feel everyone's eyes on me at the clinic. I mean, why wouldn't they? I'm an eighteen year old girl all alone with a belly the size of her head. My back hurts and I can't stop going to the bathroom with my stomach gurgling so much. I squirm around in the seat. Were chairs always this hard to get comfortable in? My clothes feel sticky and hot. I unbutton the bottom of my blouse to give my stomach room to breathe in my already stretchy yoga pants.

The mother and daughter duo from hell won't stop whispering to each other and pointing at me.

"Miss Edwards? The doctor is ready to see you now," the short nurse announces. After my close encounter with Rose yesterday evening I get up and practically waddle out of the waiting room. A dark-skinned, slender woman is waiting for me when I get there.

"You must be Ava," she says, giving me a small smile. "Come, sit. We'll be here for a while."

I manage to sit on one of the chairs she has in the room. It's way too snug with the way my butt and hips are growing. We sit in silence for a while.

"So, care to tell me why we're here today?" She asks. I swear, she sounds just Rose.

"I think it's pretty obvious," I mutter, holding my stomach. "I...I'm pregnant."

"How long have you known?"

"About 5 months. But I think its been like this for longer."

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know...how this happened?"

My gut twists a little hearing this. My breathing quickens. I silently vow that the next time I see the lowly son of a bitch that caused all this, I'd give him as much pain as he gave me. My fists clench. The doctor seems to understand and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't want to, did you?"

I shake my head no.

"I should've decapitated him even before I found out he got me pregnant," I snarl, balling my hands into fists.

"Well, I understand you're upset and you have every right to be, but right now we need to think about your future with your child. Have you had an ultrasound yet?"

I shake my head no.

"I just wanna know why I'm getting so big so fast."

"You may just be bloated from retaining too much water, but let me check. Come here."

She gets me settled and asks me to lift up my shirt. She places the ultrasound on my belly. I shiver from the cold gel.

"Hm...do you want to know what sex the baby is?"

"Uh, sure…"

"Ok, let me see...Oh!"

My heart goes into panic mode real fast. Could there be a complication?

"What? What's wrong?!"

"Nothing serious, it's just...you're having twin boys."

"Whaaaaaat?!" I exclaim before everything goes black momentarily.

"Ava? Ava, are you alright?" I hear someone say. I come to and the doctor and her nurse are standing over me.

"Well, I had a dream that I was having twins…"

"Well, that part's true. This is a lot to take in, I know. I had my child when I was a teenager too."

"What happened?"

"I...fell in love with a married man. He was probably in his late 20s. I looked mature because I decorated my face with makeup and used a fake ID. I met him at an adult club. We slept together that same night as well as every other weekend. Sometimes we'd forget to use protection and I ended up pregnant. His wife found out about the affair. She also found out I was underage and threatened to go to the police. The only thing that would keep her quiet was that I never saw him again and I had to give the baby to them to adopt. I gave birth to a little boy named Roscoe. I still remember holding him in my arms before he was ripped away from me."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Rose has an older brother called Roscoe."

She gasps.

"Rosemary? Does she...look like me?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"I had her 8 years later when I was in med school...I met Roscoe's father again when I was a sophomore in college. His wife had died of cancer. He didn't recognize me because it had been so long since we'd seen each other. He asked me to marry him in my junior year. I couldn't be happier. I graduated and got married and I got to see my handsome son again. I got pregnant again and this time gave birth to a little girl...I named her Rosemary."

"What...happened?" The doctor smiles sadly.

" I still remember her small button brown eyes and chubby cheeks. She was so tiny it was hard to keep track of her when I want to college. Then, one day...I was on the bus ride home...it was so crowded. I should've held her hand better. When I got off, she wasn't there. I tried to run after the bus...but it drove away. I never saw her again. I couldn't go back to my husband and Roscoe, because his family made it very clear that they could care less if something happened to me or Rose. They made sure that I looked as bad as possible to him so that he wouldn't even help me find Rosemary. So...I left, changed my identity, and everyone assumed I was dead. So here am now helping others raise their families when I couldn't even raise mine. The last I heard of my daughter my husband had found her and raised her as though she was adopted."

"At least...she's in good hands," is all I can say. The doctor sits up suddenly, quickly dabbing at her eyes.

"I just realize I've spent the last 10 minutes talking about my life to a complete stranger," she admits sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that. Just got a little...nostalgic."

"I'm actually a friend of Rose's," I say quietly. "I...haven't seen her in months."

"Maybe you should go back to her. You'll need someone to support you at this time."

"Are you going to tell Rose the truth?" I ask.

"It's ok...if you want to tell her. I'll let her come find me when she's ready."

She gives me advice on what to eat and drink and habits to avoid for the next few months. I nod, thank her for her time and leave.

Aiden's POV

Damn, Jason must be practicing again. I better go take his lunch to him. I have a feeling he didn't eat yesterday like he said he did. He looked a little shaky when we got home last night. He blamed it on practicing really hard.

I head inside the auditorium, where Jason is dancing by himself, locked in concentration. He smiles when he sees me, wrapping me in a sweaty hug.

"Ew, you're covered in sweat," I laugh.

"I guess you'll have to endure this sweaty bear hug," he says, nuzzling my neck and trying to kiss me.

"No, please! Anything but that!" I exclaim, laughing as Jason picks me up, kisses me and sets me down. He lets go, his movements a bit shaky.

"So...what's up?"

"I brought you your lunch again. And it looks like you might need it. You look a little pale."

"Aww...you care too much," he says. "I'm fine. Just working hard as usual."

"Ok, just be careful," I tell him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before I leave. I run smack into a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You must be Aiden," he says, taking me by surprise.

"H-how do you know my name?" I ask.

"Jason talks about you a lot during practice. I'm Nick," he says, holding out his hand towards me. I reach out and shake his hand. "I'm new here so I kinda need help finding the boys' locker room to change for gym."

"Oh sure, I can help you find it," I offer. I head downstairs to the locker room.

"Jason must be really dedicated to his work," Nick comments.

"Yeah, he's trying to earn enough money to pay for his top surgery when he graduates."

"He's trans?"

"Yeah. That's not a problem, is it?" I ask, looking at him sternly.

"Oh not at all! I was just wondering. He seems like a really great guy."

"He's more than that. He's the love of my life," I sigh, my heart beating faster just thinking of him. I try not to swoon imagining his taut muscles squeezing me in a hug as he leaned in to kiss me…

"Uhh, dude?" Nick waves his hands in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"You kinda spaced out there for a moment."

"Sorry, I can't help it. My boyfriend makes me feel some kind of way when I'm near him."

Nick smiles, albeit a little forced.

"Heh, cute. Well, I'll see you later. Oh wait, I never caught your name!"

"It's Aiden."

"Got it."

He strolls off, leaving me alone in the hallway. My phone buzzes. Oh God, please don't let it be who I think it is.

 **Karma'sComing123: I'm a bit bored, Zhou I think another secret will be in order.**

 **YourMainVirtuoso: But...I told you one yesterday. I told several. You said you'd leave me alone for a week!**

 **Karma'sComing123: 'Bout that...I lied. So, let's hear it. I know you're outside the boy's bathroom.**

I nearly drop my phone from fright and look through the hallways. No one's there. Am I being paranoid? Who was this person and why did they keep bothering me?

 **YourMainVirtuoso: Leave me alone. I haven't done anything to you!**

 **Karma'sComing123: What, is the little crybaby going to go whine to the police again? You trying to get ME killed too?**

 **YourMainVirtuoso: I didn't kill Jessica! She ran into traffic and killed herself!**

 **Karma'sComing123: You keep telling yourself that…**

 **Karma'sComing123: I'm not kidding. I'll ruin you unless you spill.**

 **Karma'sComing123: I'm waiting, Aiden.**

 **YourMainVirtuoso: Ok, ok!**

I take a deep breath and type my answer before pressing send, my hands shaking.

 **YourMainVirtuoso:...I'm worried Jason's changed his mind about proposing to me.**

 **Karma'sComing123: Ooh, do tell!**

 **YourMainVirtuoso:.. I don't want to believe it, but...he's been busy lately during lunch and sometimes after school. Sometimes he leaves home earlier than I do for glee club practice. I know he's dedicated to what he does...What if I'm not good enough for him anymore?**

 **Karma'sComing123: Maybe he's stopped caring about you. I wouldn't blame him. If I were him I'd get sick of you too. Who wants a broken person as their boyfriend, much less a husband?**

 **YourMainVirtuoso: You're wrong! I'm not broken and he loves me. He told me!**

"He loves me!" I say aloud, not completely believing myself.

 **Karma'sComing123: You can't always believe everything you're told, now can you, Aiden? I'll be watching your every move. Tell anyone I'm texting you and you're a dead man. Let's hope you don't slip up too badly before I ruin you.**

I'm shaking so badly that I duck into the bathroom stall. I don't think I can bear to hear anymore from this guy. Whoever he is. I shove my phone in my back pocket and feel something poking my fingers. I pull it out. It's the tickets for the opera date Jason and I are going to see tonight. If he even makes it.

Nick's POV

"Alright everyone, let's take five and then run that number from the top," Jason says after school . It's a good thing I'm a fast learner, and blend right in with everyone else. It was also quite lucky that one of their members graduated last year and were in need for a replacement. Jay runs a hand through his hair, wiping the sweat from his face.

He leans uneasily against the wall, breathing heavily. I can tell he's rather fatigued from the long hours of practice. From what I've heard from that Katie girl, he pushes himself harder than he does with any of the other members. That's kinda hot to see him so passionate about what he does. I walk over to him.

"Hey, Jason," I say.

"What's up?" he asks, looking up at me with his sapphire orbs.

"You look unwell. Perhaps you should rest a bit longer."

Jason shakes his head.

"Uh-uh. A big competition is coming up soon and the prize is 25,000 for the whole team. Which

is pretty good since we have 25 members. So I can't afford to rest. If I look bad, the whole team looks bad."

"What could possibly be worth 1,000 dollars?"

"...Something important," he answers vaguely. I bet he's talking about the proposal I heard him mention in the parking lot.

"Well, if you say so. It'd be a shame if something happened to you because you pushed yourself too hard."

He chuckles, mustering up a sexy grin.

"Please. Too hard is not in my vocabulary."He gets up and tells everyone to get back to their positions. "Ok, a little slower from that section to the left. Jeffery, remember that you're supposed to pair with Miley, not Adam when we get to the chorus. Susanne, smile less and let your movements tell your story. And Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep up the good work, I guess."

"Thanks." I try hard not to blush. The music starts. It's a fast, upbeat tune. One little slip up and you'd mess up the choreography. Try doing that and trying to sing well at the same time. From a distance, Jason looks like he's chugged a Red Bull right before we started. He must be good at hiding his weakness. We get to the part where we get into groups of three and flip one person in the air. I get into Jason's group. He gets up uneasily. When he tries to flip, his leg gives out suddenly and he falls backwards. The others cringe as he hits the ground hard.

"Jason, are you ok?" Katie gasps, kneeling at his side. He gets up quickly, his face a deep shade of red.

"I'm fine!" he says quickly. "Just run that again without me. My group, just pretend that I'm there. I'll be back in a minute."

He takes off. Katie sighs.

"I hate it when he gets like this," she complains. "If it were anyone but himself, he would've said something like, 'It's fine, we'll work on this later, go get a drink of water,' and offer to take them to the nurse if anyone was hurt."

"He really cares about glee club, doesn't he?"

"He started the club in his sophomore year when he was new here with only 10 members. Now, we have 25, and he makes sure he knows each and every last one of our names by heart. I can't help but think something's bothering him. He wasn't like this before last year, around this time."

"What happened?"

Katie's face twists into a scowl.

"His _boyfriend_ happened. Now, it's like nothing Jason does is good enough for himself. I just feel he'd be better off without Aiden. Not that I have anything personal against him. Maybe Jay'd be better with someone...more stable. Someone like you, actually."

"Who, me?"

"Yeah. Who's gonna hold him together when he falls apart? Probably not Aiden, who's probably done so already. You and Jay are both performers, so it'd work out with your schedules. I just wish Jason would see that."

"Maybe I should talk to him."

"Would you? Maybe he'll warm up to you."

I smile graciously and head out to the hall. I turn the corner when I see them.

"Don't forget about our date tonight," Aiden says, slipping a ticket in Jay's pocket.

"I won't. I promise," Jason replies, brushing a kiss on his cheeks. "Just let me get in another hour of practice in and I'll meet you at home, K?"

"Jay, you look really pale. When's the last time you ate something today?"

"Don't worry about that, Aiden. Worry about making sure you look handsome for our date," Jay dodges the question.

"But Jason-"

"Later, babe!" He says, walking off. I rush back to the auditorium before he sees me.

"Are you feeling better, Jason?" Katie asks.

"Much better. Let's take it from the top, guys."

So we continue with practice like nothing happened. At last, practice ends with Jason telling everyone to rest but keep practicing the routine.

"Jason, some of the team is going out for milkshakes and hamburgers. Wanna come?" I ask. Jason shakes his head.

"Sorry guys. I've got a date with Aiden tonight. Showing up is the least I can do after blowing him off all week."

On the inside, my blood boils. Seriously, what does he see in Aiden that he doesn't see in me? Ugh. No matter, just keep my cool and I'll just see to it that Jason can't make it to his date in time.

"That's too bad, Jason," I pout.

"Yeah, sorry guys. Hey, has anyone seen my phone?" he asks.

"Maybe you left in the locker room?" One of the guys suggests. Jason shrugs and heads towards the locker room. I quietly follow him. He's singing to himself.

" _If this is my last night with you….hold me like I'm more than just a friend…_ "

He opens one of the lockers, his back turned to me. Without warning I shove him in, slam the door and lock it. I find his phone. Aiden sent him a selfie with him in a blue suit.

 **YourMainVirtuoso: Can't wait to see you for our date, Jason ;)**

Oh, you poor, poor fool. I'm afraid Jason's gonna have to take a rain check on you tonight.

 **PrinceJay: Sorry babe, the guys invited me out for milkshakes. Besides, operas are boring. Like, do you even know me at all? I probably won't be home until late. Don't wait up for me. Seriously, don't. That's kinda clingy.**

"Hey?! What the hell?! C'mon, guys, this isn't funny! Let me out!" I hear Jason shout from the locker. He pounds furiously on the door. "I have a date tonight!"

I ignore his protests as I stroll out of the locker room.

Jason's POV

I don't know how long I've been in the locker. I'm just lucky the custodian finally heard me and let me out. I found my phone on the bench. I rush home as soon as possible. It's already dark out. I make it to Aiden's room when I hear sniffling.

"H-he said I was being clingy. Well, I'm sorry I actually care about his health," he says to someone on the phone. "He also said he thought the opera was boring and that I didn't know him at all...I know he's obviously stressed, but I just wanted to help him...Maybe his friends were right about me...I'm not that naive, Ace. I know what they've been saying behind my back."

I quickly check my phone. There is a text from me...but I didn't send it. Oh God, Aiden must think I stood him up!

"...you think he's going to break up with me?"

I lightly knock on the door.

"I...I gotta call you back Ace. I think he's here. Bye."

I open the door.

"Aiden, I am _**so**_ sorry for standing you up, I-"

"It's fine, Jason." He says. He swallows hard and gives me a tight smile. "Really. I'm just glad you're back home."

He turns to head to bed when I reach out and take his hand.

"Aiden, please let me make it up to you," I plead. "It might be too late to go to the opera tonight, but we can watch all the musicals you want on TV."

"Jace, don't worry about it," he murmurs. Let's just get to bed.

He gives me a quick peck on the lips and heads to bed. I lie next to him and try to sleep.

What's that vibrating noise?

I turn on my side and see Aiden's phone on the bedpost light. Who the hell could be texting him at this hour. I look back at Aiden. I hope he's asleep by now. I carefully reach over and grab his phone. Who is this Karma'sComing123 person and why are they texting him so frequently. But before I can look at any of the messages, someone snatches the phone out of my hands. I look up into Aiden's glaring face.

"What do you think you're doing with my phone?"

Ace's POV

My girlfriend laughs as I pin her on the couch and begin tickling her underarms and tummy. We were watching a marathon of _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_ , when we got into a little argument about the characters.

"Ace, we're going to wake up the whole neighborhood if we keep this up," Rose giggles.

"Not until you admit that Detective Elliot Stabler was a better partner for Detective Olivia Benson than Amaro!"

"I told you, they're both equally good with their strengths and weaknesses. You just prefer Stabler because he has history with Benson!"

"So-"

The doorbell rings. Rose gets up to answer it, and gasps.

"Ava!" She pulls her friend into a tight hug.

"Easy there, Rose!" Ava says,gently prying her off. She looks a lot different from last year. Longer hair, fuller face, protruding stomach...wait what?

"Oh my god," Rose gasps. "Ava, what happened to you?"

Ava grimaces.

"Long story short," she growls through gritted teeth. "A guy tricked me and tried to get me to 'see what it's like being with a dude. I couldn't get away from him in time. So now, here I am, less than two months away from giving birth to twin boys."

"Christ, that's awful," I groan. "Did you report this to the authorities?"

"What's the point? You know they always get away in the end," she snarls.

"Oh, Ava," Rose cries, throwing her arms around Ava's neck. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you."

"No, it's my fault. I was the one who insisted on leaving. I wanted to clear my head and get some closure. But when I got back to the court, the police tape was still around Jessica's corpse, but Uma's was nowhere to be found. I kept checking the cemetery for weeks. Jessica was there. She wasn't. I became convinced that she wasn't dead after all and in hiding. So I went to look for her. I couldn't find her."

"Ava, we're going to help you through this," Rose promises. "You won't be alone again."

Ava smiles a little. She suddenly yelps, clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I ask, panic in my voice. I sincerely hope she wasn't having a miscarriage.

"They're moving!" She whisper-yells. "The twins! They've started kicking!"

Rose takes her hands and squeezes them. Ava watches her sons kick with a sort of innocent awe.

"Ava…"

"Oh my god...it's actually real. This whole time I thought it was just a clump of cells taking up space in my body. But now...feeling them actually move inside me...Rose, I don't think I'm ready for this!"

"I understand, Ava. You were unexpectedly forced into something completely out of your comfort zone."

Ava tries to blink back tears, but they start streaming down her face.

"Rose...I can't get rid of them...but I'm too young to take care of a child, much less two! I'm worried I'll be a horrible mother to them...like my parents were to me. Worse...I'm worried they'll end up...like me."

"Of course not, Avie! I'm gonna stick with you no matter what happens. Just don't run away again, ok?"

Ava sniffs and nods, pulling Rose in for another hug. In spite of our history at the beginning, I can actually see where she's coming from. Her own parents practically disowned her and the only girl who actually reciprocated her feelings has disappeared off the face of the earth. And now this. We'll have to discuss Ava getting back into the school system, but that can wait.


	3. Where Your Loyalties Lie

Ava's POV

"And with a few clicks, it's like Ava was never absent for 11 months," Wes says, shutting off his computer and turning to me. I told him about her situation and he agreed to hack into the school system so she wouldn't be held back.

"Thanks," I mutter quietly. "I just hope I'll still be able to go to a good college now."

"There are a couple decent schools with app deadlines in February," Wes says. "It's not too late."

"Not exactly what I meant…" I say, looking down at my constantly growing body. At this rate, nothing's gonna fit me. Rose will be absolutely ecstatic to take me clothes shopping.

"How are you holding up, Ava?" Rose asks. I shrug.

"As much as I can, I guess. Do I have to go back to school?"

"Don't worry, you're in all of my classes, so I'll help you catch up," Rose assures me, squeezing my shoulder. I consider telling Rose the truth about her mom. Maybe when we get home from school. Now, I have to go inside and face my peers.

"I think I'll be fine," I tell Rose, letting her move on to catch up with her boyfriend. I brace myself and step through the doors. Thankfully, almost everyone is preoccupied with whatever the hell they usually do. Phew.

I'm piling my books into my bag when I feel the sudden urge to use the bathroom. I swear, one of the twins is practically squeezing my bladder all the time. I rush over to the bathroom, but some girls are in there, either smoking or texting on their phones. Security at this school is so lax...Kids could be doing it in the stalls and they wouldn't bat an eye.

"...Jay looked so sad this morning," One of the girls says to her friend, brushing her voluminous aubrun hair. "Did he say anything to you, Katie?"

The other girl, her blond hair tied in a messy ponytail, sighs, saying, "He had a fight with his boyfriend last night. Something about him missing their date and then his boyfriend not telling him who's texting him late at night. I warned him this would happen, but no! He wants to get all, 'he'll get over it, I'll make it up to him somehow,' and then I'm like, 'is he always this moody, Jay. No offense but maybe you should-"

"I'd hate to interrupt this riveting conversation," I groan, clutching my stomach which probably now sounds like a dying whale. "But I really have to use the bathroom."

The first girl twirls a cigarette in her manicured fingers. I should back up a bit. I've been told even secondhand smoke could be bad for the babies.

"Well, we're still having this 'riveting conversation,' so you'll just have to wait, sweetheart," she says with a fake smile.

"You're taking up space in the stall, so you need to get out and let me go," I say, trying not to lose my temper. The girl, not Katie, looks me up and down. Ah, fuck. Here it comes.

"If anyone's taking up space, it's you," she sneers.

"Come on, lay off her," Katie scolds her friend.

"Oh I'm sorry," the girl says mockingly. "Did I hurt the little children's feelings?"

It suddenly strikes me that this is the same girl whose mother mocked me at the clinic yesterday. I wrap my arms around myself self-consciously.

"Patty, let's go," Katie insists, tugging at her friend's arm, but she doesn't seem to listen.

"You're that girl my mom warned me about yesterday. I've heard of the school slut but I didn't think we actually had one. So who's the father, Ava? Or do you not kn-"

WHAM!

My fist collides with the side of her face and she goes sprawling backwards. I can already see blood coming from the side of her face.

"You don't know a damn thing, so keep your mouth shut," I yell. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom."

 _It had been months since the attack and I started to feel very weird and sick. II was hiding out behind a baker dumpster when I felt a weird lurch in my stomach. I immediately rushed to puke out my guts. This happened for days. I wondered what the hell was wrong with me before it hit me._

" _No...god no!" I gasped. "I can't be…"_

 _I clasped my hand over my stomach. There was only one way to be sure. With the remaining money I had I bought a pregnancy test. I hid in the bathroom at the mall to take it. The time it took for me to see the results was agonizing._

 _At last...the results were starting to appear…_

" _No...no…" I choke. "That...bastard!"_

 _I put a hand over my stomach. Within months it would grow until everyone could easily tell._

 _I threw the test away and ran as fast as my two legs could take me out of the mall._

I slam the stall door shut.

"You'll pay for that, you fat bitch," Patty says from the outside. "By the time you get out of that stall the whole school's gonna know your dirty little secret."

"Do you kiss your mom with that dirty little mouth, _Patty_?" I retort. No answer, just the sound of heels furiously clicking away. Whatever. If it wasn't obvious already, they'll all know now. I hear the bathroom door open and close. Someone taps on my stall.

"Hello?" goes an amazingly soft voice...almost sounds like Uma's

"Um, occupied?" I call back.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I heard that girl harassing you and thought you could use a friend."

I finish my business and open the door to a petite girl standing in the doorway. She brushes her jet black hair from her face, her grey eyes looking at me in concern.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking," I say.

"You're probably going through a lot right now. I know how that feels."

"You do? How?"

"Let's just say...I know. My name's Nicole. You can call me Nicki. I'm kinda new here. My brother Nicholas and I used to go to Hearst. I think you can understand why we left," she says.

"What happened?"

"It's not...important, I'm sure you have to get to class."

"Actually, I'd rather stay here," I tell her. Nicki nervously twirls a strand of hair around her finger. I'm easily getting Uma vibes off of this girl, and I don't know how to feel about it, considering the last time. "The twins here aren't really feeling Environmental Science class right now."

"Oh, you're having twins? I thought you were...Um, forget I said anything," Nicki mumbles, blushing.

"It's understandable, considering I already look close to full term," I chuckle.

"So...is the father in the picture or-"

I scowl.

"If I had my way, he wouldn't be after what he did to me."

Nicki doesn't press the matter anymore and I'm grateful.

"So...we skipping class?"

"Duh. I better wait until the dust settles after Patty drops this bombshell on the school."

Nicole and I sneak out of the bathroom and head out to the football field.

"You ever skipped school before, Ava?" she asks mischeviously, dangling a set of keys in her hand. "These are my brother's but he's busy with this new club he's in, so I'm sure he won't mind. Come on."

We hop in Nicole's car and drive off school campus.

Katie's POV

"Guys," Jay says calmly at the beginning of glee club practice. "Yesterday, I was supposed to go on a date with my boyfriend, when one of you decided it would be funny to shove me in a locker and make me miss my date. Now, I do appreciate the occasional prank now and then...but seriously? I haven't been able to properly spend time with my boyfriend in weeks because we've been practicing for the big competition coming up next week, and he really wanted me to show up. He was really upset when I didn't. So I'll try to keep my love life and work separate, but please don't try to interfere with my personal life as a 'joke'."

I can't help but roll my eyes. Whoever locked Jason in that locker probably did him a favor. Aiden ought to understand that being part of a team means you have to make sacrifices, even Jason.

Jay came up to me all sad this morning.

" _Hey," I said._

" _Hey yourself," he replied glumly._

" _What's wrong?" I asked, as if I didn't already know._

" _Aiden's giving me the silent treatment," he told me. "Somebody made me miss my date and sent him a rude text. At first he acted like it was all fine. But then I noticed he's been getting texts from some guy named Karma'sComing123. I tried to look at the messages...which was a poor move on my part...and he grabbed the phone from me. I asked him who was texting him and he said it was none of my business. He slept on the couch that night and didn't talk to me at all this morning. I feel so bad for invading his privacy, but I can't help but feel like someone's bullying him into silence."_

" _Or maybe he's overreacting. I mean, giving someone the silent treatment just because you're worried about him? Maybe he does have something to hide."_

" _Katie, I know you don't like Aiden, but you don't have to accuse him of things you have no proof of," Jason snapped. He's so defensive when someone says anything remotely negative about his precious boyfriend._

" _I never said I don't like him," I retorted. "I'm just saying maybe he's not good for you."_

"That means you don't like him! _Kat, look. I know this is just a little rough patch we have to get over together. I can't just throw away everything we've been through just so we could be with each other. I'm sure he'll feel better at the end of the day. If not I'll make it up to him."_

 _I shook my head. If Jay didn't get out of this true love fantasy of his, I'd make him for his own good. Soon. The only problem was how to do it._

" _Jay, I only want what's best for you. And what's best is letting go of baggage that'll drag you down."_

" _Look, you don't know our history. You don't understand what made us fall for each other, so please just leave it alone." Jay turned away from me. "Practice is starting soon, so you might want to get changed."_

My phone buzzes. Jason doesn't like it when we answer our phones during practice unless it's an emergency. Well, just this once. I pick up my phone. I get a text.

 **Karma'sComing123: Hey babe, want to have some fun?**

 **KitKat: Eww, who are you?**

 **Karma'sComing123: Kaitlyn, please. I'm not trying to hit on you.**

 **KitKat: You just...never mind. How do you know my name?**

 **Karma'sComing123: I've...been around. Look, there's a guy I've been trying to get rid of. You know Aiden Zhou?**

 **KitKat: Not personally, but yeah.**

 **Karma'sComing123: Well, let's just say I have a little vendetta against him. I want you to help me ruin him.**

 **KitKat: What for?**

 **Karma'sComing123: He's a damn liar. He got that Jessica girl killed last year. How does he let a woman push him around like that? Weak bitch. Apparently their relationship went sour when she cheated on him. One thing led to another and he completely destroyed that girl's life. I don't want him to do the same to Jason when he slips up.**

 **KitKat: Yikes. And here I thought he was just clingy. I knew he was no good for Jason!**

 **Karma'sComing123: You care a lot about Jason don't you?**

 **KitKat: He's my best friend. Or at least he was before he started dating that boy. Now it feels like Jason's trying to split himself between glee club and Aiden.**

 **Karma'sComing123: Appears we have a common enemy, don't we?**

 **KitKat: Look, I don't want to do anything that might end up hurting Jason.**

 **Karma'sComing123: Don't worry, he won't get hurt. Just help me get rid of Aiden.**

 **KitKat: You mean, like permanently?**

 **Karma'sComing123:Well, when you word it like that it sounds harsh, but...yeah.**

 **KitKat: Why, what did he do that made you hate him so much?**

 **Karma'sComing123:...not important.**

"Katie, you know the rules about using phones during practice," Jason says sternly. I quickly shut off the phone before he sees who I'm texting.

"I know, I know! But I swear it was an emergency this time!" I say sweetly. Jay sighs, his shoulders heaving in frustration. Nick suddenly bursts into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," he wheezes.

"20 minutes late," Jay comments, clearly on edge. "Just...don't let it happen again unless you have an actual emergency. Same goes to you, Katie."

We get on with practice. I can tell Jason's heart isn't into the routine, with the way his movements seem more rehearsed than passionate. There's even pain in his voice when he sings. One way or another, I was gonna have to get Jay back to normal.

Nick and I approach Jason as he's packing up his bag to go home.

"Hey, Jason. We're heading out to the club tonight and we were wondering if you'd like to come with us," Nick offers.

"I better go home and make sure my boyfriend's alright, but thanks anyway," Jay replies.

"Jay, you need a night off. You're not his babysitter, he'll be fine," I insist, tugging at his arm. He looks at the two of us, then sighs.

"I...I guess it can't hurt. But just for one night," he relents. Perfect. By the end of this night, he'll be like, 'Aiden who?'

Ace's POV

Aiden's been on his phone since we got to the park, his face creased with worry.

"Um, Aiden?" I wave my hands in front of his face. "Aiden!"

He barely responds, giving me an apathetic, "Mm-hmm…"

"I'm a little concerned about how inattentive you've been lately. You didn't raise your hand at all during Music Theory. You were...on your phone the whole time."

"Yeah…"

"Are you even listening now?"

"Mmm…"

"I'm losing my virginity to Rose on her 18th birthday."

Not even a reaction. He usually flushes at this kind of talk. I take the phone out of his hands. He glares up at me, and that's when I see the dark rings around his eyes.

"When's the last time you slept, Aiden?" I ask.

"N-none of your business," he stammers. "Just g-give me back my phone."

"I hardly think whatever's on your phone is so interesting that you completely lose focus-"

" _Ace!_ It's nothing, I swear...it's just...some video game I've been playing."

I look at him.

"..."

"It's a really distracting game."

"Dude, we've known each other for what? A little over a year? Something's up. I don't think I've even seen you and Jason together in a while."

He coughs, then covers it up with a forced grin.

"Well, you know how busy Jason tends to be. But you know, things are great!"

He says this a bit too loudly. He straightens up and tries to reach for his phone. I move it his out of his reach.

"Is someone threatening you?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not!"

"Then who the hell is Karma'sComing123?"

All the color drains out of his face.

"H...how d-did you…?"

"I had a hunch. Look, we can trace this back to whoever this is and put a stop to it-"

"No!"

"What?"

"Please, it's bad enough that Jason's suspicious. If anyone finds out...he could ruin everything for me. My application to Julliard, my friends, Jason, everything gone. So, for the love of God, you didn't see or hear a thing. Got it?"

"I really don't agree with how you're handling this."

"Please?"

"Aiden…fine. But something happens and we're stepping in."

"Fine. Can I have my phone back?"

With a sigh I toss him his phone and he goes straight back to texting.

Jason's POV

"Cheer up, Jason. You deserve to have a little fun for once," Katie tells me as we arrive at the flashy club. Nick whispers something to the bouncer and he lets us in But something about this feels...sketchy.

"I only agreed to come with you guys. I never said I'd have fun," I grumble, jamming my hands into my pockets.

"When we're done tonight, you'll change your mind," Nick says. "Let's order some hot wings and pizza."

"I guess…" I sigh. Man, it really sucks when your SO is pissed off at you. I miss him already. Katie taps on the table with her manicured fingers.

"Jay," she says. "Take your mind off him for one night. He's fine."

"Hmm…" I huff. The waiter puts some gummy bears on the table. "Since when do they serve gummy bears at a club?"

"It's a new special," Nick explains, popping one in his mouth. Well, if he's eating them, I can assume they haven't been poisoned. I eat one. It tastes all weird and sweet at the same time. I wonder what's in them? Ah, who cares? I like the taste.

About 20 of those gummy bears later, I feel buzzed and a little dizzy.

"Duuuude," I slur. "What was in thossse gummy bears?"

"I think…*hic*...I heard someone say...that it was laced with champagne…" Nick says, rolling his head back.

"What?" I try to stand up, but I end up sitting back down due to my head spinning. "Isssnt that illegal?"

"Hey...Iss not like…*hic* anyone's gonna die from it," He hiccups. Katie's probably the only one still sober, nibbling on a slice of pizza.

"I love this song, let's go dance," she offers. I shake my head.

"No way...I think I might be drunk…*hic*...I think I should go home…" I say, rubbing my temples.

"They'd kill you if you showed up sloshed, Jason. I think you better stay here until you're sober," Katie says, pulling me and Nick onto the dance floor. The beat is fast, intense. I usually live for that kind of music but now, everything feels like I'm tripping. I sway backwards, and fall into Nick's arms.

"I got you," he says, his voice suspiciously normal.

"When did you get sssober?" I ask.

"I'm used to it. I trip for a little bit, then I can control it better," He explains. "Come on. Let's dance."

I try to protest but we're already in the thick of the crowd, bobbing and swaying. Nick's body is pressed unusually close to mine, but he blames it on the crowd. His breath tickles the hair on my neck. It is here that I come to the terrifying realization... _he was never drunk._ His movements, his breath, his clear eyes, it's way too perfect for him to be even the slightest bit intoxicated. I wrench myself away from Nick's grasp.

"Take me home now!" I demand. Nick looks surprised, but quickly pulls me outside. Katie quickly follows soon after.

"What happened?" She asks.

"I want to go home," I snap. "Thish issn' fun!"

"Jason, it's just the gummies talking. You're fine," Katie sighs, rolling her eyes.

"You tricked me! Why did you wait until I had ingessted like 20 of those thingsss before telling me they were alcoholic?"

"Why were you eating so many of them?"

"I don't know, I just-" I choke out before dissolving into heaving sobs. Damn my drunkenness.

"I...I miss him."

"Here we go again," Katie mutters.

"I'm worried that someone's hurting him again and that we'd have to go through everything like we did lasst year all over again."

I sink against the wall, burying my face into my hands. Nick crouches down so we're eye level.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok," he says softly. I am strangely comforted by this. He helps me up to my feet. "We'll get you home."

Nick drops Katie off at her house first, saying nothing at all in the car.

"Why are you doing thish?" I ask. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

" 'Cause I'm a nice person?" He pulls up in front of Aiden's house and helps me out of the car.

"Look, it's none of my business, but you shouldn't force yourself to stay with someone who makes you feel this much anguish."

"Isss not like that…"

"Jay...come on," he says, tilting my chin and looking into my eyes. "I could make you feel so much better…"

I stumble back a bit.

"I'm...flattered, but Aiden and I are fine together. I know we'll work things out. We always do."

"You're so cute, Jay," he chuckles. "I hope you'll one day have a partner who makes you feel this way."

"I...I will...I hope," I say, heading into Aiden's house and crashing on the couch. I'm drifting off to sleep, but I swear I feel someone placing a blanket over me, then curling up from behind me and wrapping his arms around my body. "A-Aiden?"

"Shh…"

"You're not still mad at me, are you?"

"...We'll talk in the morning."

Rose's POV

"So I met this girl this morning," Ava says. "She seemed nice..."

"Look at you," I gush. "Just got back and already meeting someone new. Is she cute?"

Ava laughs bitterly.

"Trust me. I have no business being in a relationship right now," she says, patting her belly. I bet losing Uma has really taken a toll on her.

"Well, how was the doctor's visit?" I ask.

"Well, some bitch and her daughter made fun of me, so that happened. Oh, I ran into your mom while I was there. She's my doctor."

The plate full of food I was holding shatters on the ground. Ava gasps.

"Shit. That wasn't supposed to come out like that," she curses.

"My mom?" I say quietly. "She's...she's alive? And here?!"

"Rose...she didn't abandon you, she lost you on the bus and couldn't come back for you. She disappeared so she wouldn't get in trouble."

"My dad could've helped her...he would've understood it was a mistake...she didn't say anything for 13 years...Where can I find her?"

"At the clinic. I have another appointment next week. I can take you there. And Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"She says she's really sorry."


	4. Burn the Stage

Rose's POV

One week later, we're sitting inside the waiting room of the clinic. Ava absentmindedly picks at the hem of her shirt that clings to her body. I have got to take her clothes shopping after this.

"Miss Edwards? The doctor will see you now," the nurse says. I follow Ava into the room, where a woman rearranges her papers.

"Nice to see you again Ava, and…"

She trails off when she looks up and sees me. My God, it IS her.

"Mom?"

"R-rosemary?"

We stand in silence for a while.

"So...uh, how are things?"

"They're...um...fine. Ok, Ava, let's get you checked out."

She checks the vitals of Ava and the babies while I stare at the wall. She's been here this whole time...why didn't she reach out before?

"They started moving last week," Ava says. "Feels like little goldfish swimming around in me."

"Well, that's normal for 7 months. Make sure to keep eating the food I recommended to you."

Ava nods and exits the door, leaving me with my mom.

"...all these years, not a single phone call…"

"Rose, I would if I could have...and I'm sorry I didn't watch you better."

"What am I supposed to do now? I thought you were never coming back…and now you're here, when I'm gonna graduate in June and go off to college."

"I made a mistake."

"What, having me?"

I couldn't stop the words from slipping out of my mouth, but I was so hurt, lost and confused that I didn't know what to think. My mom looks shocked.

"I admit it was a bit of a surprise to me, but I loved you from the minute I gave birth to you."

"I cried so much that day. I thought you didn't want me anymore."

"I know, and I'm so sorry for that."

"This is a lot to process, mom," I mutter awkwardly.

"Take your time. If you'd like we can get together and have a little brunch later on?" she offers eagerly. I shrug. What am I supposed to say?

"I guess that would be nice."

"Great. I'll see you there."

"I guess…"

I meet Ava outside of the parking lot near my motorcycle.

"How did it go?"

"Sooooo awkward. I mean, she's my mom and everything, but I haven't even seen her for longer than I've seen Roscoe."

"I guess it was too much to expect for a tearful happy reunion."

"I think I was too cold towards her."

"Trust me, I'd respond the same way if I were in your shoes. I know you definitely don't want to be in my shoes, though."

We laugh a little. It's nice to see Ava happy for once.

"Speaking of which, we need to go shopping!"

"Oh, God no."

"Yes, if you're going to make the most out of this situation, you're gonna look great doing it. It will be a huge middle finger to your attacker to see you enjoying yourself and not being knocked down."

"Ugh, fine."

Nicole's POV

I didn't go to school today. I highly doubt Ava went either. I don't blame her. Turns out, Nick was livid that I took the car and demanded I bring it back after school. Something about wanting to take his future boyfriend out for the night. Whatever that means.

I'm browsing through some clothes at the mall when I hear a shriek followed by some giggling.

"It's so hideous, Rose!"

"It's a great look on you."

"So...horizontal stripes across my belly is a great look?"

"Just showing off that maternal glow!"

The two girls dissolve into giggles. I peek around the corner and see Ava and a black girl with pink hair trying on clothes. Ava was right. Those horizontal stripes are not a good look on her.

"Hey, Nicole," Ava greets when she sees me. "This is my best friend Rose. Rose, this is Nicole, the girl I was talking to you about."

This makes me blush a little that she even remembered my name.

"Y-you can call m-me Nicki...or Nicole. Whichever one you want to call me," I stammer. Rose smiles and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Nicole," she chirps. "What's your opinion of Ava's ensemble?"

I pretend to look Ava up and down, appraising every detail. I see her start to blush under my gaze. I feel my cheeks heating up as well. But I bet Ava's not in a place to date anyone right now. Oh well. A girl can dream.

"The outfit is ugly, but you look beautiful, Ava," I say. Ava blushes as red as her curly hair. Rose laughs and rolls her eyes.

"While I agree Ava looks stunning, I think the dress looks lovely," Rose says.

"Yeah, on you," Ava snickers. Rose pulls something else out.

"Wow...that one's perfect for her." I gasp. Ava goes into the changing room. She emerges minutes later. She's wearing a black one sleeve maternity dress that reaches her knees with black see through stockings with black pumps. Shoot, she can probably hear how fast my heart is beating at the sight of her. Please tell me I'm not crushing on this girl.

"You're right, Nicole! Let's get it!" Rose exclaims excitedly. She goes to the cash register to pay. Ava lingers for a bit, twiddling her thumbs.

"You really think I look beautiful?" She asks shyly. "You're not just saying so to make me feel better?"

"No...I mean it...I think you're really pretty," I whisper. My fingertips are just barely touching hers. I blush bright red and look down. Ava smiles wistfully.

"That's so sweet...you kind of remind me of my ex-girlfriend."

"What happened?"

"She...she was shot...and I never saw her again...I miss her sometimes."

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's fine. I think Rose is done buying the clothes. Let's catch up to her before another store captures her eyes."

Aiden's POV

"You can't ignore me forever. You said we'd talk about this in the morning," Jason says from behind me as I put my books away in my locker. I say nothing and keep walking. I really hate doing this to Jay but...I can't put him in danger again because of something I did. He walks in front of me, forcing me to look at him.

"Hmph…" I grumble.

"Babe, my competition is tonight, so can we please put this little spat behind us for the time being?" he asks, holding one of my hands and looking at me with those electric blue eyes of his.

"Of course," I mutter under my breath. "I would absolutely hate if your performance was hindered because of me being mad at you."

"What?"

"Nothing. I know you'll do great," I say, giving him a tight smile.

"Awesome. Thanks, babe," he says, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I sigh and head to class.

"Happy day before our anniversary to you too," I mutter.

My phone continuously vibrates in class with texts from Karma'sComing123. I'd put my phone on silent but I'm worried he (or she) might be watching me. They found out what exactly Jessica did to me. The gaslighting, the possessiveness, the strangling...They threatened to make me relive everything all over again if I didn't keep supplying them with secrets. I've told so many of my own that my life is an open book to any one who bothers to read my texts. I don't know how long I can endure this for.

"Mr. Zhou, are you listening?" I hear the teacher call out. Crap, must've zoned out again.

"Y-yes sir," I stammer.

"Ok then, tell me why the function x over x minus 3 is discontinuous at the value x=3?"

"I...uh…" I scan the board, trying to see where the class was. Some students start snickering. The teacher rolls his eyes.

"Sir, my friend here isn't feeling too hot so I'm just gonna take him to the nurse," Ace says quickly. He gets up and practically drags me outside.

"I wasn't on my phone this time, I swear!"

"Not important. Do you know why Rose and I rarely have any fights, much less about something serious?"

"No."

"Because we actually talk through our problems instead of walking away and waiting for things to blow over."

I sigh, "I guess I've been falling back into old habits again."

"You still think about her, don't you?" he asks. I look away, my face somber.

"Almost every night I dream that she came back and hurt everyone I cared about...then she'd always blame me for what happened. Like maybe Uma would still be here if I hadn't gone through with the trial...I thought after a few months I would get over it but I guess not."

"Does Jason know about any of this?"

"As far as he knows, my night terrors come only occasionally. I know it's stupid, but I'm scared of getting my heart broken again. I don't want him to leave again."

"It's completely normal for you to feel this way considering what you've been through, but if you and Jay could get some alone time to fix things before they get out of hand, that won't happen."

"Try doing that without one of his friends flanking him," I scoff. "I swear, Katie's attached to him almost all the time at school."

"Maybe you can find him at lunch. He's usually the only one in the auditorium during lunch. Talk to him then. And I mean really talk to him, not beating around the bush."

"But what if-"

"You keep thinking about what if and nothing's ever gonna change. Just go do it."

He squeezes my shoulder ad gives me and encouraging smile. Swallowing the hard lump in my throat, I nod.

"Thanks, Ace."

"Now, why is x=3 continuous?" he jokes, nudging my ribs

"Oh God, Ace."

Jason's POV

"I'm sure Aiden will come around, Nick," I say as he leans on the wall in the dressing room. "He always does eventually."

"How do you know he will this time?" Nick says. "You said he seemed pretty upset with you recently."

"I know...I messed up...again. But I'm worried about him. He got these weird texts from someone named Karma'sComing123-"

"No offense," Nick says suddenly. "But with a nickname like that, I have to suspect he's lying."

"He's not!" I snap. "He wouldn't lie to me, not about something like this! Not if it's making him too terrified to tell me!"

"Whoa, Jace. Calm down, love. I'm just saying maybe you're being a little too overprotective of that guy. If he refuses to show you who he's texting, then who's to say that-"

"Hello?" I hear Aiden's voice outside of the changing room. "Jace, are you in there?"

He opens the door, immediately rushing into my arms.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Aiden says, a slight edge in his voice when he notices Nick in the changing room with me. Nick flushes.

"Nope, I was just leaving," Nick mutters quickly as he heads out. Aiden buries his head in the crook of my neck.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Look, I've been a huge jerk to you lately, and I'm really sorry for that."

"I told you you can't stay mad at me forever," I say, pressing my forehead against his.

"About those texts I've been getting...I think someone is stalking me."

 _I knew it._

"Do you know who it is?"

"No...I don't."

"Can I...can I see?"

Reluctantly, Aiden hands his phone over to me. Each message gets me more angry. This person's been harassing Aiden for over a week and blackmailing him. Details about his personal life are all over the place. There's even one where he thinks I've changed my mind about proposing to him, and the asshole has the nerve to agree with him. Aiden looks away from me.

"Babe, you know none if those things are true, right?" I ask, nudging his shoulder. "They're just trying to make you feel bad."

"I know, I should've told you earlier when it started. I guess old habits die hard," he says sadly. The physical wounds may have faded away but he still has the emotional scars. I remember how he told me that whenever he and Jessica had a disagreement, they'd just not talk to each other until she blows up at him to stop ignoring her. I guess he was waiting for the same to happen here.

"Sweetheart, you know I'd never intentionally hurt you," I tell him, caressing his cheek. I sigh, remembering the day I lashed out at him and almost lost him. "I promised I'd never let anyone hurt him as much as I did, and I'm going to keep that promise."

Aiden doesn't say anything, but he nods silently as he pulls me into a deep kiss before walking away.

Katie's POV

Jason seems to be in a much better mood now. He has that pep in his step back. He's started humming to himself

"Glad to see you back to normal, Jay," I say, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, Aiden's not mad at me anymore, so that's great," he replies, beaming. Of course it was too good to be true. I was sure he and Nick would've hooked up after last week. "I'm totally ready for the competition tonight."

"Awesome. We're gonna kill it," I say, giving him a fist bump.

"We're gonna run the number from the top one more time, then go home and rest for tonight," Jason commands. "Everyone get in your positions! 5,6,7,8!"

Nick seems awfully quiet today. I go talk to him after practice.

"Hey, Nick," I say. "You excited for tonight's competition?"

He looks up at me and gives me a sad smile.

"Yeah, totally stoked for that," he replies weakly.

"Is something wrong?" I ask in concern.

"It's just...this thing that's been bugging be since we went out last week with Jason. You know he was, like, really drunk when I took him home? Well...I was helping Jason out of the car, when he tried to kiss me."

"Aww, I'm sure Jason's just embarrassed he let his true feelings slip out," I console him.

"You...you really think he likes me?"

"Trust me. The only reason he's still holding out for Aiden is because he doesn't want to hurt his feelings," I assure him. "From the day I met him at our first glee club practice, he's always been this low-key hopeless romantic, dreaming that one day he'd find his Prince Charming as his soulmate. And now, he thinks he's found 'the one.' Give me a break."

Nick laughs a little.

"Well, allow me to defy the odds and fate herself," he chuckles, picking up his bag.

"I hope you do," I say. Nick turns away and I take out my phone.

 **KitKat: OK, I have something big! Turns out, Jay drunkenly tried to kiss Nick last week and tried to deny it to spare Aiden's feelings**

 **Karma'sComing123:...Are you serious? Jason could easily blame this on being intoxicated. Do you have any photographical proof of this?**

 **KitKat: Well, no.**

 **Karma'sComing123: Never mind. I swear, you're fucking hopeless**

 **KitKat: Hey! It's not my fault! I want Aiden out of the picture as much as you do! I won't let him steal my best friend from me!**

 **Karma'sComing123: Ok then… You should keep an eye on Jason. Try to find certain weak spots**

Nick's POV

"Everyone has their uniforms, correct?" Jason asks all the members as we board the bus.

Everyone says yes. "Do I need to do any last-minute readjusting?"

A chorus of no's answers back at him. He sighs in relief and slumps over his duffel bag in the front of the bus. He takes out his phone and starts texting, a small smile and blush growing on his freckled face. I narrow my eyes at this. I bet he was texting his stupid boyfriend as usual.

A group of girls start randomly singing songs from High School Musical, much to Jason's chagrin.

"For fuck's sake, guys! Out of all the songs you could sing, you choose that one?" he groans, taking out a set of headphones to drown them out. The girls giggle apologetically and choose another song. This prompts some of the guys to try to outshine them by rapping obnoxiously.

"All the chickenheads...be quiet!" I hear one of the boys holler, arousing a wave of boisterous laughter. Katie sits next to me on the bus, clutching her dark blue duffel bag. I have to admit her company is quite nice when you get past her clear obsession with Jason's love life.

"This your first singing competition?" she inquires.

"In a team, yeah," I answer quietly. "I'm surprised Jason let me join with a competition this close."

"Well, we had a replacement for the graduated member, but the replacement got too busy and left. So we were pretty lucky when you showed up."

"Yes, lucky indeed," I say. "Does Jason always sit by himself when we travel?"

"For the most part, yeah. He likes to psych himself up so he's at 110% when we perform. He doesn't like to be disturbed, though."

"I see."

The rest of the bus ride is smooth, with only a few loud outbursts from the kids in the back.

We stop by a restaurant near the venue.

"Remember: lead vocalists no eating ice cream or any dairy products in excess. That would be, Allison, Marvel, Victoria, Nick, Katie and myself. Try to eat light because we're #3 in the queue and I don't want anyone to get sick," Jason says.

"When do we change?" A freshman asks.

"As soon as you're done eating," he answers. "I'm gonna go check out the venue. You guys can start without me."

"Dude, do you even eat before performances?" Someone calls out. Jay freezes.

"The adrenaline usually gets me through," is all he says before disappearing.

"That dude's gonna pass out one of these days from that," a guy says. "But what can we say? Jason's as stubborn as a mule. "

"What does he do by himself all the time?" I ask. Katie shrugs.

"Who knows. Jason isn't necessarily an open book with certain things."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Well, yeah?"

"Let's follow him."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. He's kinda sensitive about people getting in his business, especially since he was outed last year."

"But what if he's doing something he shouldn't be?"

"Why would he be?"

"He seemed very determined to win this competition."

"Well, that's because he wants some fancy ring to propose to-"

Katie tries to cover her mouth but the damage is done.

 _So it was true…_

"Well, if that's the case, then we should probably stop him before he does something to jeopardize the competition."

"I guess…" she says with some uncertainty. We grab our food to go and follow where Jason left.

We stare in awe at the venue where the competition is supposed to take place. We see Jason sitting on the stage with his boyfriend while two adults that look like Aiden sit in the seats in front of them. The two of us get close enough for us to hear what they're saying.

"You're gonna do great, Jay," Aiden gushes, leaning his head on Jason's shoulder, to which the latter plants a kiss on his forehead and his cheeks.

"I know, I have my good luck charm with me," Jay chuckles, wrapping an arm around Aiden's waist. There's a weird muffled noise, and Jason flushes.

"Someone sounds hungry. You should go and eat something, Jason. I'm not going anywhere," Aiden assures him, squeezing his hand. Jay shakes his head.

"It's probably just nerves," Jay remarks casually, rubbing his stomach.

"Well, maybe you'd feel less nervous on a full stomach."

"Babe, that's just asking for me to end up puking on the stage."

"Not even a little snack?" Aiden asks, causing Jason to snicker. He ruffles Aiden's hair.

"I suppose a small fruit or something wouldn't hurt," he relents. Aiden takes an orange slice and hands it to him. "You, uh, want me to eat it now?"

Aiden nods expectantly.

" _I don't want to jump to conclusions,_ " Katie whispers to me. " _But I think Jason might be starving himself.._ "

" _Are you sure?_ " I whisper back. " _He looks pretty fit._ "

" _Yeah, but I don't think I've ever seen Jason eat anything at school or before competitions, always opting to go practice more. I think that might be why he fell during practice last week._ "

"Ok. one slice, that's all," Aiden tries to coax Jay. Jason crosses his arms defiantly.

"I'm not really hungry at the moment, A," Jay says weakly. Aiden frowns, but puts the orange slice back in his bag. "Look, I gotta get back with the other members. I'll see you after the show, K?"

"Of course," Aiden agrees. Jay kisses him on the mouth (albeit modestly since his parents were there) and heads to the changing room.

"I guess we better get changed too," Katie says. When I get into the changing room, Jason's talking to someone on the phone. His back is to me, but he sounds nervous from the way some man is screaming at him on the phone.

"I-It was at 145 last time I checked...I did exersise this morning...yes...I know...I couldn't help it, I was starving for some actual food...I know...no, please don't make me go back...I know...yes, I deserve it...I know...Bye...Dad…"

Jason hangs up, and I pretend I was just walking in when he turns around.

"That was uh...your dad?" I ask awkwardly. He scowls.

"Yeah, what about it?" he snaps.

"Do you need to talk about it or-"

"There's _nothing_ to talk about, Nick. We need to get changed."

I try to say something, but more of the guys are piling in now. Jason grabs his clothes out of his bag and heads out to a more secluded bathroom.

10 minutes later, we're all sitting in the front rows, watching the competition. I admit it, they're good. We've got groups from Statton, Kepler, Athena, Apollo ...even some from Twin Branches.

Hell, I bet the whole district is here.

"Jason, hi!" I hear a girl screech. A girl with pink hair rushes over to give Jason a hug. His smile does not reach his eyes.

"Next up, from Lakeside High School, we have #StepUp!" the judge announces. The other members excitedly clamber up the step and take their positions.

The crowds chants of, "Let's go, step up!" make Jason beam with pure pride, as if he wasn't just in a pit of self-loathing before. The lights go out, and the music starts.

Jason: "You ain't going nowhere long as he's the driver. You can ride with him but he'll never be the same."

(Boys Chorus: Same, same, same, same)

The way his eyes gaze upon the audience sends people into a craze.

Me: "One look at ya tells me that you wanna be taken higher. See the problem is you wish he could make you feel the way I do"

At this, everyone gets into their respective groups and starts the step up, jump, and spin routine. Jay's really getting into it, rolling his hips and smiling at the audience. If only his attention weren't so focused on one particular member...

All: "Why waste time when you know I got it. C'mon girl you know you want it. You know it's impossible to get what you're looking for from him he can't do it like me I'm goin' prove it

Jason: "I got a question can you help me out?"

Here, he breaks into the dance he's apparently been working on for months. It's a complicated set of steps that you'd have to be really good at rhythm to understand the moves. But Jason? He's like a machine, and the crowd absolutely loves it.

Jason: "How many people can do it like me?" Guys: "ZERO!"

Me: "Keep it so cool like me?"

Girls: "ZERO!"

Jason and Me: "Girl you know there ain't nobody nobody

Jason: "Else that can make it so hot like me?"

Guys: "ZERO!"

Me: "Take it to the top like me."

Girls: "ZERO!"

All: "Girl you know there ain't nobody nobody... ZERO!"

Jason: "It ain't a good look without me in your corner. You can rock with him but he'll never fill my space."

Boys Chorus: Space, space space, space

I look directly at Jason for the next line.

Me: "One look at him tells me that he ain't the right one for you.I don't understand why you settle being here in second pla-a-a-ace."

All: "Why waste time when you know I got it

C'mon girl you know you want it. You know it's impossible to get what you're looking for from him he can't do it like me I'm goin' prove it."

Jason: "I got a question can you help me out?"

He does the same dance again with more flair, arousing a louder response from the crowd.

Jason: "How many people can do it like me?" Guys: "ZERO!"

Me: "Keep it so cool like me?"

Girls: "ZERO!"

Jason and Me: "Girl you know there ain't nobody nobody

Jason: "Else that can make it so hot like me?"

Guys: "ZERO!"

Me: "Take it to the top like me."

Girls: "ZERO!"

All: "Girl you know there ain't nobody nobody... ZERO!"

Me: "There's only one guy that can make you feel right that's me, myself and I. So why even try to make it work with him only you know I'm the original-nal-nal-nal-nal-nal.

Jason: "How many people can do it like me?"

Guys: "ZERO!"

Me: "Keep it so cool like me?"

Girls: "ZERO!"

Jason and Me: "Girl you know there ain't nobody nobody."

We get into groups of 5 and launch on person in the air. Jason flips, spins a few times, and sticks the landing with a split.

Jason: "Else that can make it so hot like me?"

Guys: "ZERO!"

Me: "Take it to the top like me."

Girls: "ZERO!"

All: "Girl you know there ain't nobody nobody... ZERO!"

The group poses dramatically as the who area is surrounded by deafening applause and cheering.

Katie catches up with Jason after we head off the stage.

"That was epic, Jace! How are you feeling?"

"A little lightheaded, but I'll be fine," he replies, leaning on the wall for support. His legs are slightly shaking. He leans on one of the members to help him get back to his seat. We sit through the rest of the performances. Finally, the judge announces the results.

"In third place for 5 thousand dollars...is Athena Academy and Estrogen Overload! In second place for 15 thousand dollars...is Statton Academy and the Guild. In first place for 25 thousand dollars...is Lakeside High School with #StepUp!"

Around me, teammates are jumping up and squealing loudly. Jason smiles weakly but stays in his seat. Aiden runs over to him and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Jealousy runs through me. I knew that those should be my lips pressed to Jason's, and my hands caressing his hair. Jay grins at his boyfriend, blushing madly. The color suddenly fades from his cheeks.

"Jace are you ok?' Aiden asks worriedly.

"I don't feel so...nggh…"

His eyes roll back as he suddenly faints.

Everyone rushes to where he collapsed. People tell us to give him some room. Aiden manages to push through and kneel at Jay's side.

"Oh, Jay," he sighs. "I knew this would happen. I'll take him to a doctor if necessary."

With that, he hoists Jay up on his back and carries him towards his parents. So Katie was right after all.


	5. Give Your Heart A Break

Aiden's POV

" _I'm fine,_ he says. _It's just nerves_ , he says," I grumble to myself, carrying Jay on my back. "I should've known something was up."

He feels so limp and lifeless in comparison to how alive and passionate he was on the stage.

Why didn't I push him to eat something before he performed? It was so damn obvious! There was that time when I brought him his lunch while he was practicing.

 _He let go, his movements a bit shaky._

" _So...what's up?"_

" _I brought you your lunch again. And it looks like you might need it. You look a little pale."_

" _Aww...you care too much," he said. "I'm fine. Just working hard as usual."_

 _He always said that. And I believed him._

" _Ok, just be careful," I tell him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before I leave._

Jay was shaking when he let go of me. Not from training, but from hunger.

 _He ran smack into me one time during practice. His face was red, and he was breathing heavily. He grabbed the wall for support._

" _Jason!" I gasped. "What happened?"_

" _I...I messed up and fell on my face. No biggie."_

" _Do you need to come home and rest? I asked. Jay looked like he was five seconds from dropping on the ground._

" _No, no. I need to practice," he waved me off. He always said that. And I believed him._

" _Well, in that case," I said. "We still going to the opera tonight?"_

 _Jason smiled._

" _I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said, hugging me. His heart was beating so fast, I thought it would leap out of his chest._

" _Don't forget about our date tonight," I said, slipping a ticket in Jay's pocket. This wouldn't be the first time he'd given me a rain check on our dates. I wanted to make this one special since it was my turn to plan the date._

" _I won't. I promise," Jason replied, brushing a kiss on my cheeks. "Just let me get in another hour of practice in and I'll meet you at home, K?"_

" _Jay, you look really pale. When's the last time you ate something today?"_

" _Don't worry about that, Aiden. Worry about making sure you look handsome for our date," Jay dodged the question, again._

" _But Jason-"_

" _Later, babe!" He said, walking off._

 _Then there was tonight. Jason snuck away from the other members just to see me. I was sitting with my parents waiting for the show to start, when a pair of hands covered my eyes._

" _Guess who?" he joked._

" _Hmm...is it Mozart?"_

" _No, much younger. And more handsome."_

 _I snorted at that. Sometimes Jay loved to stroke his own ego._

" _Oh, Louis Armstrong!"_

" _No, still more handsome than that."_

" _Well, there's my boyfriend, but I'm not sure he meets that criteria."_

 _Jay laughed, cupping both of my cheeks and kissing me on the forehead._

" _You sure about that, A?"_

 _I turned around, and there he was. Jay grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the empty stage._

" _We aren't going to start dancing, are we?" I asked, half-joking._

" _We won't unless you want to." Jason replied, giving me a coy smile. I blushed and looked down. We were_ so _not gonna dance in front of my parents. Not in a million years_

" _I'm good, thanks," I laughed. "You're gonna do great, Jay."_

 _I leaned my head on Jason's shoulder, to which he planted a kiss on my two cheeks._

" _I know, I have my good luck charm with me," Jay chuckled, wrapping an arm around my waist._

 _There was a weird muffled noise coming from Jason, and he flushed._

" _Someone sounds hungry. You should go and eat something, Jason. I'm not going anywhere," I assured him, squeezing his hand. Jay shook his head._

" _It's probably just nerves," Jay remarked casually, rubbing his stomach. Hmph. Nerves or not, he was probably starving by now after practicing for so long._

" _Well, maybe you'd feel less nervous on a full stomach," I suggested. He gave me a bitter smile._

" _Babe, that's just asking for me to end up puking on the stage."_

" _Not even a little snack?" I pressed, causing Jason to snicker. He ruffled my hair._

" _I suppose a small fruit or something wouldn't hurt," he relented. I took an orange slice I packed in my bag before coming here and handed it to him. "You, uh, want me to eat it now?"_

 _I nodded. He gave me a weird look._

" _Ok. one slice, that's all," I tried to coax Jay. Jason crossed his arms defiantly._

" _I'm not really hungry at the moment, A," Jay said weakly. I frowned, but put the orange slice back in my bag. "Look, I gotta get back with the other members. I'll see you after the show, K?"_

 _He kissed me gently on the lips before leaving. I held my breath the whole time his performance went on, fearing that he would suddenly drop on the stage. I swear I saw him stumble at some point but he played it off._

 _When the judge announced that Jay's team had won, he was the only one who didn't get up and start cheering. I ran over to him and kissed him. His cheeks turned red...then white._

" _Jace, are you ok?"_

" _I don't feel so...nggh…"_

 _His eyes rolled back and he suddenly dropped like a rock._

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Aiden," Rose says in the car next to me. She had caught a ride with my parents to the competition. "I'm sure Jason's gonna be fine. I've been through the same thing he has."

"I hope. What if he doesn't stop after he comes to? What if this gets worse and Jay winds up in the hospital? You know they'll call _his_ parents, not mine. Then, they might... take him away from me."

Rose puts a hand on my shoulder.

"That won't happen. I won't let it," she declares. "Jason doesn't deserve to be stuck in a toxic home that won't let him be himself."

That's what I'm worried about. Jay's father made him leave town when he first transitioned so nobody would know about it. Now that everyone knows, his dad's been trying to get Jason back so he could force him to detransition. I know that would just kill him if his dad got his way. I've seen what he's capable of doing to us in the past. I shudder, thinking about the time he sent some of his friends to rough Jay up, which landed him in the hospital. I cried every night I thought he was dead.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happens to Jason because of me," I say quietly. "I want to be there for him as much as he is for me."

"Jay already knows how much you love him, Aiden," she assures me. We pull up in front of Rose's house and drop her and Ava off. I stay quiet in the car for a while. Suddenly, I speak up.

"Do...do you think I'm a bad boyfriend?"

"Why would you think that, precious?"

"Well, Rose broke up with me, Jessica tried to kill me, and Jason might be slowly killing himself. I couldn't help the last two, and now...I don't think I can help Jason…"

My lip trembles a little, and I blink back tears.

"Aiden...you can't help those who don't want to be helped. You can talk to Jason, but eventually he'll have to come out of this on his own."

When we pull up in front of my house, I rush upstairs and put Jay on my bed. He's still out cold. I stay next to him, routinely checking his pulse and breathing to make sure he's still alive until I fall asleep too.

I suddenly wake up to a creaking sound. I quickly feel the space next to me, and Jason's not there! I bolt out of bed. I run down the hallways when I hear someone retching in the bathroom.

"J-jay?"

A hoarse cough. The toilet suddenly flushes, and a shaky voice replies, "...taken."

"Jason, can I come in?" I ask.

"I...I'd rather be alone right now…"

"If you're not feeling well, I can help you."

"I said I'm fine!" He snaps. Then he sighs, opening the door. I gasp as I take in his appearance. His brown hair is disheveled and all over the place. His blue eyes, normally shining, look dull and hollow. And don't get me started on how pale he looks.

"Oh, God, Jay…"

"I know, I look awful. Heh, look at me wallowing, when its our anniversary today," he says, stroking my cheek. Even his hands feel clammy and shaky. "I'll go get dressed, and we'll head out."

I peer past him into the bathroom. A tape measure is strewn on the ground, a capsule of what look like diet pills rests on the sink open, and the scale for measuring our weight is not in its usual place behind the toilet.

"Jason, do you remember passing out last night?"

"Pfft, yeah. Probably of excitement. We brought the house down. Go eat some breakfast and I'll wait for you outside."

"Don't you want to eat with me?"

"I already had breakfast, but thanks," he says quickly. I narrow my eyes at him.

"To me, it sounds like you just lost it. Please, Jason? Just a little food in your belly? Maybe a slice of toast? A banana?"

The mere mention of food makes Jason wince in pain as his stomach growls loudly. He sinks to one knee, leaning on the door frame.

"A..., I'm not-"

"Jay. Look at me. You're starving."

"I am not!"

"You fainted last night because you hadn't eaten anything all day. They could've taken you to the hospital. Your dad would of shown up and-"

"Don't talk about my dad, please," he says, tears welling in his eyes. "I got carried away, that's all. You don't need to worry about me."

"Jay...I don't want to regret this, because I don't want to lose you."

Jay kisses me gently, holding me close to his chest.

"You won't."

"Then why don't you wanna eat?"

"Because it makes me feel awful, alright?! I get sick whenever I eat."

"An orange is not that heavy, Jason."

"Yeah, if you're not counting the calories in that combined with other things."

"Why the hell are you counting calories?"

Jay sighs, looking away from me.

"My...dad knows I'm living with you. He's known since a couple months ago. He's been badgering me to come home. At first he started begging, claiming that he's changed. When I ignored him he started deadnaming me and calling me slurs. When he got a hold of my medical records ('cause he's still technically my legal guardian) and decided to attack me where it hurts most. I've been...really insecure about the way my body looks."

"Oh, Jay…"

"He commented on how I'd gained weight recently and...I'd block him...but then I'd never hear from the rest of my family, since he's stopped them from contacting me when he's not around. He then threatened to get your parents arrested for 'kidnapping a minor and holding him hostage" since I was 17 when I got here. Once he realized he got to me, his friends got in on the act and started sending me disgustingly inappropriate and triggering remarks about my body. When I told my dad to get them to fuck off, he said they were doing me a favor by letting me know I was letting my 'womanly features' go to waste. I just...want them to leave me alone...I already hate myself as it is."

Jay's head is down, his shoulders slumped. I hold his chin and tilt it up towards me.

"Jason, your body is perfect for me."

"Babe, don't lie to me, it makes me feel worse."

"Sorry...but come on, you know I love you no matter what you look like."

"Why didn't you leave me behind when you had the chance?"

"Huh?"

"A, you and I both know what I'm talking about. That day you went back home to your parents. You could've let me stay at the shelter. Let's face it, I'm too much baggage for on person to handle."

" _Jason_ ," I say sternly. "Stop this right now. It's not you, and you know it. It's like you told me.

They're trying to make you feel bad, and it's not true! So please, whatever you're doing to yourself, it's not worth losing you."

Jason has his back to me now, saying, "It's not that simple to just stop, Aiden. I've been doing this for a month. It...it's like routine. I eat an energy bar for breakfast, head to the gym before school starts, practice in the auditorium during lunch, pop a diet pill, practice with the rest of the glee club for 1 hour, practice after school until 5, eat another energy bar for dinner, head to the gym for half an hour, head home. Repeat. I can't just get rid of the muscle memory like that."

All those times he told me or my parents he had already eaten elsewhere...he was working himself to death. He'd smile at me and act like everything was alright... I can't let him do this to himself any longer for his own sake.

"Then let me help you, Jason. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me," I insist, grabbing his hand. Jay looks at me for the longest time before slowly nodding. He gives me a small smirk.

"Fine. But only for you," he states firmly, running his thumb across my knuckles and pecking me on the nose. As usual, this makes me blush a faint red. "Now, come on! I don't want to miss your surprise!"

This makes me grin.

"A surprise?" I gasp, like I didn't already have a surprise planned for him too. "What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and find out," he teases, pulling me downstairs. On the way, he stumbles a little, but I hold him steady.

"I've got you," I assure him with a smile. Jason returns my smile. We settle down to eat breakfast. Well, _I_ settle down to eat breakfast. Jason fiddles with some strawberries between his fingers while I munch on toast.

"Are there circles around my eyes?" he asks suddenly.

"No, none that I can see. At least I know you're sleeping."

"Hey, I'm not Superman," he jokes. He continues playing with the strawberries.

"...It's not gonna kill you, Jay."

"I know."

I don't want to say anything to possibly upset Jason, so I keep quiet. Finally, he takes very small bites out of the strawberries. Well, it's progress. I give him a small nod and continue eating. It's a small tip I got from Ace when his girlfriend was going through the same thing Jason is. He swallows hard, a slight grimace on his face. He clenches his fists. I touch his hand gently.

"You're fine...you're fine," I whisper. "Just gotta take little steps."

He releases his fists and sighs shakily. He nods.

Nick's POV

I can't stop thinking about what happened to Jason last night. I wonder if he's ok. Of course, when I see him in the hallways holding hands with his boyfriend, I have my answer.

He's getting books from his locker when I come up behind him.

"What is it?" he asks, turning around. Poor dude's completely pale.

"I just wanted to check on how you're doing Jace. We were pretty worried for you when you fainted last night."

"I'll be fine," he says quietly. "I must have just worn myself out."

"Are you sure? 'Cause some of us think you...might have an eating disorder."

"Who told you?"

"It was a hunch. I don't think anyone's seen you eat anything for a while now."

"It's nothing to worry about, Nick," he says dismissively. "Just give me a little time to recover, and I'll be in tip top shape."

As he says this, his face goes completely green.

"Jay?!"

"Oh shit...I think I'm gonna be sick!"

Jay struggles to hold back a belch, groaning. Then more burps, each getting more wet and loud with succession, suddenly kept coming.

"Nggh…" His cheeks puff up. He puts one hand to his mouth and another over his stomach, which is now churing ominously loudly. Unfortunately, it all becomes horrifyingly clear what's going on.

He rushes into the boys bathroom, ducking into a stall. I quickly follow him and hold his hair back as he gets sick.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" I offer. Jason nods silently. I gently take his hand and help him up. He rests his head on my shoulder. Perfect. Jay could end up warming up to me sooner than I thought.

Ace's POV

"Have you always noticed how crowded the hallways are after the bell rings?" Rose comments, holding my hand. "You never know when you might get whisked away here."

She giggles and I hold her steady.

"That won't happen on my watch," I say. ""Come on, the others are waiting for us at Mega Burger."

Ava waves at us when we sit at the table. Jay rests his head on the table, Aiden gently stroking his hair.

"You doing alright, Jay?" I ask with concern. "That was a pretty big fall last night."

Jay musters up a tiny grin and says, "Yeah, I'm a bit sick. But I'll be fine. I have my knight in shining armor helping me out."

Aiden blushes.

"I'm just doing what you would've done for me," he says. "What do you want to eat?"

Jason frowns.

"I don't know...some...chicken nuggets or something...a small burger...I guess...if you don't mind sharing your food with me," Jay mutters. Aiden nods, ordering the classic fries cheeseburger and chicken nuggets.

"How about you, Ava?" Rose asks.

"I can't even eat most of anything on the menu," Ava groans. "But after eating nothing but fish, nuts and berries, I'm _so_ craving a double cheeseburger right now."

"I'll have a plate of wings," Wes says.

"Ditto," I say.

"...and I'll have a burger and an orange soda," Rose concludes. She goes up to the register to order.

"Feeling better, Jason?" Aiden asks.

"A little. I haven't forgot about the surprise I have for you," Jay says, nuzzling his boyfriend's cheek.

"Well, I have a surprise for you," Aiden replies, pulling a box out of his bag. "Open it."

He looks at Jay eagerly. Jay chuckles and opens it.

"Oh...my god… I love it!"

Jay pulls out a beautiful frame decorated with piano notes. There's a picture of Aiden and Jay together dressed in formal wear. Aiden has his arms around Jason's neck and is kissing him on the cheek. Jason has never looked so happy in that image. On the bottom is the caption, _I'm so happy to have this wonderful, handsome man in my life._ Jason smiles and kisses Aiden on the lips.

"That's not all," Aiden says, holding up a red sharp looking jacket. Jay smiles for a bit before it falters.

"Do you think it'll fit me?"

"Jay. I made this especially for you. It'll fit," Aiden assures him. "Here, try it on."

Jason reluctantly slips on the jacket. It fits like a glove.

"How do I look?" He asks shyly.

"Like my totally handsome boyfriend," Aiden laughs. Rose comes back and hands everyone their food. We dig in. Well, most of us.

"You aren't eating, dude?" Ava points out. She didn't go to the competition last night so she doesn't know about Jason fainting.

Jay squirms in his seat.

"I'm just...heh, getting ready to chow down on this burger…"

Aiden could not have made Jay's portion any smaller. I get his body's probably not used to eating more because of his disorder, but Aiden can't help him if he won't help himself.

Clearly feeling pressure on all ends, he picks up the burger and eats it painfully slowly.

"F-finished," he gags, putting his head back on the table. "Can I go now?"

"Ok, Jay. Just let the rest of finish eating," Aiden says, rubbing his back.

"Rose," I whisper into her ear. "We better get back and make sure everything's ready for Jason's surprise tonight."

She smiles and whispers back, "Aiden's gonna melt when he sees it."

"Listen guys, we gotta go to class now, but we'll see you later."

"I've gotta go to gym class too."

"The coach won't let you sit out?" Rose asks.

"His exact words were, 'If you've got time to open your legs you've got time to run with them.' He said I could lose the baby weight," Ava scoffs, much to Rose's anger.

"That's disgusting. He should be fired for that," Rose fumes. She's right. Hopefully we'll see to that in the future.

"Ehh, I'll live."

"But Ava, the babies. I don't want them or you getting hurt," Rose sighs.

"I'll kick anyone's ass before they even get near the twins," Ava asserts, holding her belly protectively.

Ava's POV

I'm so glad Nicole's in my gym class. I don't think I could bear changing in the locker room with _Patty_ in the same room.

"What's the point of hiding your belly from everyone else? It's pretty obvious some dude knocked you up," she taunts. Some of the girls laugh at this. I stretch my t-shirt as far as I can over my belly as much as I can. It doesn't work. The shirt goes just above my belly button.

Crap. It's not like the shorts are any better.

"If you know where I've been you wouldn't be laughing," I snarl at them.

"Oh, we know," Patty laughs. "You've been under the sheets getting freaky with scumbag men. I can't believe people actually thought you were into girls."

I bite back an insult and walk out of the locker room, Nicole trailing behind me.

"I'm surprised you're so cool about this," Nicole comments softly. "If it were me, I'd be freaking out."

"Just gotta take it one day at a time," I say. "That's all that matters right now."

The coach blows his whistle at us.

"Edwards! Blake! Stop running your mouths and run over here for warm ups," he bellows.

"I dunno, Ava. You're carrying twins. I don't think it's safe," Nicole says.

"I'll be fine," I say, slowly jogging over to where the rest of the class is.

"About time, Edwards," the coach jokes maliciously. "I thought I was going to have to get someone to roll you out of the locker room."

This arouses a wave of laughter. Bastards. All of them.

"Ha, ha, very funny," I deadpan.

"Anyway, I want everyone to give me 25 laps around the gym," he announces. "And everyone has to be running. _Everyone_."

The others in the class give me a look. I glare back at them. The coach blows his whistle, and we take off. Nicole keeps up with me. Thankfully, we're not the slowest in the class. That dubious honor belongs to Patty and her band of misfits. I don't know why coach was worried about me being slow. These bitches aren't even pregnant and I could still run circles around I do.

Of course, Patty never hesitates to make some snide remark about my chest size or how big I'm getting. Jeez, is this how bad it was when Rose was a freshman at Berry?

"Damn, you look like you've got a melon strapped to your belly, Ava," she taunts. Finally, I've had enough. The next time I pass her, I stick out my foot and trip her. She reaches out and yanks at my shirt. Now, being already too tight in the first place, this motion makes my T-shirt rip right in half and fall off.

Good News: Patty's on the ground. Ha-ha.

Better News: She's bleeding. HA!

Bad News: Everyone in the gym can see my scarlet too small bra barely covering anything important. Boo.

Worse News: Gym teacher is leering. Ew.

"Does this look like a damn strip club to you, Edwards?" he demands, storming up to me.

" _Patricia_ just ripped my shirt off!" I protest, covering my chest from everyone's eyes.

"Just go cover up before you end up pregnant again," he remarks cruelly. I turn and retreat into the girl's locker room. No sooner do I close the door, I punch a wall in fury.

"Ava?" I hear a soft voice go from behind me. She crouches down next to me. "Don't worry about those awful girls. And between you and me, that coach has got to go."

"I don't understand," I sneer. "I haven't done anything to that bitch and yet she targets me."

"Maybe she's just bitter. Where did you say you met her?" Nicole asks.

"At a pregnancy clinic. Why?"

Nicole's eyes go wide.

"I don't wanna jump to conclusions, but unless her mother was the one with the appointment, I think...that she might be the one pregnant and that's why she's lashing out at you."

"No way. With the way her mother acted, I highly doubt she'd let her date, much less sleep around."

"Hey, it might happen. And to think it would be a sense of poetic justice or karma or whatever."

I crack a small smile. I'm not sure I would wish this on my enemies, but it would be nice to see Patty get a taste of her own medicine. Oh well.

"I better go put on my spare shirt," I say. "But thanks for coming to cheer me up, Nicole."

Nicole blushes and looks away, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"I-it was nothing, Ava. A-anyone with an inkling of d-decency would've done the same."

"I guess you're the only decent person in this class," I laugh.

"Wanna get out of here?" she offers.

"Didn't you get in trouble for sneaking out the last time?" I ask.

"Yeah, but Mom doesn't really care to be honest. She basically bribes Nick whenever he goes on one of his tantrums."

"Your brother sounds like a nightmare," I chuckle.

"I'll tell you all about it. Come on, Ava," she says, taking my hand. We sneak out of class and cut for the second time this week.

"So, what's the dirt on your brother?" I ask.

"You know Max Warren, right? And his friend Brian Crandall?"

"I wish I didn't."

"Well, Nick's friends with both of them."

"Should I be worried?"

"Only if he likes you. Then he'll spend his time trying to get close to you. Then once he's gotten to you, he'll never let anyone get close to you. Basically, the whole jealous boyfriend routine gone so wrong. There have been...rumors that he's been physical with his exes, but none of them seem to come forward about it. His ex-girlfriend's dad lost his job so they had to move away, his ex-boyfriend got expelled, and another ex of his attempted suicide and we haven't seen her since. When they were dating, Nick would say nothing but nice things about them in public, but once they broke up, he'd turn everyone else against them."

"Oh my God!" I gasp. "Do you think he's found his next target?"

"I dunno, he's claimed that he's not about that life anymore and he's trying to pursue love 'honestly' or whatever that means. I think he's snapped."

"What's his type?"

"Hmm...he usually likes brunettes with blue eyes, especially on guys. Freckles are a bonus."

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"Jay has brown hair, blue eyes, _and_ freckles."

"Is that the leader of the glee club Nick's in?"

"Yes, that's him. God, Jay's in such a vulnerable state right now. The last thing he needs is some fuck taking advantage of him. We gotta warn him."

"He won't believe you," Nicole says solemnly. "I've tried with his exes before, but everyone of them thought Nick was the best thing since sliced bread at first. _Oh, Nick would never do those things, he treats me so well!_ And by the time they realize the truth...it's too late."

"Then I'll tell Aiden. He'll be able to get through to Jay."

"Who's Aiden?"

"Jay's current boyfriend."

"Not for long."

"Don't say that. Their love for each other is much stronger than you think."

"If you say so, Ava," Nicole sighs. We hear a tapping sound on the window. Nicole turns the window down. A man in his mid 30s glares at us.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school?" he demands. Nicole squeaks and is unable to say a word.

"I...uh...you see…"

"Kid, is this even your car? I'm gonna have to see some registration."

Nicole's knuckles turn white as she grips the steering wheel. It's clear she hasn't been in this situation before and is stuck in panic mode. I have an idea. I clutch my belly and start groaning loudly and throwing in some exaggerated panting."

"Oh no...I think I might...be going into labor…" I moan. "Ah! The baby's coming! I can feel it!"

The man looks visibly disturbed and backs up. I guess he didn't want to deal with a snaps out of it and joins in.

"Yeah, she is! I gotta take her to the hospital so bye!" she says, peeling out of the street out of the man's view. Once we are out of the man's sight, Nicole breathes a sigh of relief.

"That was close," I smirk at her. She blushes and smiles awkwardly.

"I don't think I've had a direct run in with the law before. Thanks for saving my ass."

"It was a matter of convenience," I say, winking at her."

"I...think we better get back to school before someone actually catches us...but this was fun."

"Skipping school?"

"Well, that, but I also loved spending time with you. I hope we get to hang out more in the future," she says shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear."

"Awesome. Me too."

Jason's POV

"Are we there yet?" Aiden asks, his face covered with a blindfold. I'm still feeling a little queasy since lunch, but I'm sure I can pull through for tonight. Because tonight is just about me and my little musician.

"Not yet, baby," I coo, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Now?"

I laugh. I haven't seen him so excited since his 17th birthday last year. At least it's taken his mind off of what he saw this morning. I'm determined to make this anniversary special for him after he gave me this sweet jacket to wear and the lovely frame it came with. I'm taking him to the opera we missed a week ago to make it up to him, with a twist at the end. Rose and Ace offered to help out with the details. I hope he likes it.

We pull up in front of the symphony hall. I help Aiden out of the car and lead him to the front.

"I hear loud noises, Jay. Where are we?"

I remove the blindfold from his face.

"Surprise, babe," I say. He gasps.

"No way!" he exclaims. "You remembered the opera!"

He throws his arms around me, kissing me in elation.

"Of course I did," I say, cupping his face. "I felt so bad about missing our date last week, so I wanted to make it up to you."

"Aww, that's wonderful!" he gushes. "I wish I had done something more."

"Ah, you're probably the best gift I've ever had. Now enough with this mushy stuff. Let's go find our seats."

I pull Aiden inside the hall, watching him look around with awe. Hopefully, if I don't end up sick by the end of the night, I'll be able to keep his mind away from my health for a while.


	6. Why I Love You

Jason's POV

Aiden rests his head on my shoulder as we watch the opera together. We're seated away from the other audience members because getting these tickets was so last minute, but that's fine. We can still hear and see fine...plus we have a bit more privacy here. I squeeze his hand. My nausea seems to have lessened a little. I hope it stays that way, at least for the rest of the night.

"Still queasy, Jay?" Aiden asks quietly.

"I'm a little better, babe," I whisper back, pulling him close to me. His presence comforts me, feeling his soft black hair under my chin and his gentle breathing tickling my skin.

"Absolutely stunning," he murmurs.

"I know, this performance is amazing."

"Actually," he says, looking me in the eyes and closing the space between us. "I was talking about you."

He gingerly presses his lips to mine in the darkness of the auditorium. Soon, we've forgotten the surroundings and melt into each other's embrace as the kiss becomes heated. His fingers dig into my shoulder blades as he straddles my lap. My hands grasp his hips tight as he runs his hands through my hair. A sigh escapes me as he trails further down on my neck.

"Freaking perfect…" I manage to get out in the few seconds we stop for air.

"I was terrified when you fainted, Jason. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," he says, grazing my lips. He goes silent as he continues kissing and caressing me.

"You look so good right now…"

That's when I feel a twinge in my stomach. Fuck, please don't growl right now, _please_. Of course, my traitorous gut does just that.

"Uh...I...um," I start to stutter as I turn inexplicably red.

"We can go home if you're not feeling well," he says with concern. "I wouldn't want to make you feel any worse."

"N-no, it's fine. I think I'm just, uh, hungry. Yeah, that's it."

Aiden looks at me suspiciously.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm-hmm."

I feel another twinge. I trail passionate kisses down Aiden's neck and shoulders, nipping him and making him gasp loud enough to mask the noise. He blushes furiously. Thankfully, no one turns around and spots us.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" he hisses.

"Me? I'm not the one making noise," I say innocently. This makes him blush even more, hiding his face in my chest.

"W-well, I'm not the one b-biting on your neck, Jason," He stammers. "I think the opera's a bit too public for this. Let's just wait until afterwards."

He smiles awkwardly before getting back into his seat, putting his shirt back on. We watch the rest of the opera peacefully, with one of us occasionally squeezing the other's hand.

When we walk out, an older man is waiting for us. Aiden gasps quietly, squeezing his hand.

"No way!" he whispers. "Is...that?"

"Yeah, I got the conductor to have a chat with you, Aiden. His treat."

Aiden looks between me and the conductor, eyes and mouth wide open.

"You...he...chat?" he stammers. I give him a friendly nudge.

"Come on, don't be shy," I tease. Still dazed, Aiden follows the conductor towards the backstage. Meanwhile, I take the time to check on my phone. There's a few text messages from Nick.

 **Nicholas: Heyyy ;)**

 **PrinceJay: Hey, Nick.**

 **Nicholas: Just wanted to make sure you're alright, Jace.**

 **PrinceJay: Lol yeah just got a little sick but I'm fine now.**

 **Nicholas: You busy this evening?**

 **PrinceJay: Yeah. On a date with the LOML**

 **Nicholas: ?**

 **PrinceJay: Aiden? You've met him, right?**

 **Nicholas:...I've heard of him. Short Asian dude with longish hair?**

 **PriceJay: Yeah...I feel like he's practically my soulmate. 3**

 **Nicholas: If you say so lol.**

 **PrinceJay: Well, he's coming back. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess?**

 **Nicholas: Yeah, take care**

 **PrinceJay: You too.**

Walking out of the symphony hall, Aiden can barely contain his grin as he holds my hand.

"I take it you had fun?" I ask, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, it was amazing." He looks at me lovingly. "He let me look at his sheet music!"

"Well, the fun's not over yet."

"It isn't?"

"Nope. Come on," I say, pulling his hand. Aiden chuckles as I lead the way. We arrive in front of a museum.

"Ooh, how exciting!" he says. We head inside. "Are we going to see the-"

"-15th to 19th century musicians exhibit? Yes we are, A."

We practically run around until we find the exhibit, only slowing down when a guard yells at the two of us. We look around, oohing and ahhing at everything in the exhibit. When we get to the end, Aiden gives me a mischievous smile.

"What's with the look on your face, sweetie?"

"I kinda want to make out right now," he says. "Kissing you surrounded by the artifacts of the most renowned musicians would be so hot."

"The rules are not to touch the masterpieces," I say, my body pressing against his. His cheeks turn a faint pink. "Good thing I don't follow the rules, huh?"

"Well, someone's got to pin the works of art to the wall."

"Looks like I'm the guy to do it."

I press my lips gently to his. He starts to melt from this exchange, the only indicator being the small sigh he releases. I hold him up by his waist, making him stand on the tips of his toes. Each fluttery kiss on my skin feeling like an explosion of passion. Each steamy kiss sends shivers throughout my body. The rest of the world fades away, knowing that I have him in my arms. He makes me feel at peace, secure, even. I kiss him until he's all that's on my mind.

We finally pull away, breathless and smiling.

"Jason...I love you so much…so, so much," Aiden says, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. "I'm kinda hungry though. Shall we go to dinner?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Come on," I say, laughing as the two of us run again from the museum, with the guard threatening to have us banned. We don't stop until we reach a restaurant Rose recommended.

"Garden Buffet, huh?" he teases. I flush.

"I know it's not the fanciest place, but-"

Aiden pulls me into another kiss.

"I don't care. I love it. I love everything you do," he says firmly. "Let's go inside."

"Table for 2," I say, my arm around Aiden's waist. The waitress smiles at us and leads us to a secluded area in the restaurant.

"Ooh, private," Aiden whispers barely centimeters from my ear.

"We won't even get to eat if you keep this up," I whisper back, my lips just brushing against his skin and one hand around the nape of his neck. I feel his cheeks heat up from the contact. Aiden sits across from me at the small table, placing our stuff down before we head to the buffet.

"Wow...uh...you must be really hungry, Jay," he comments, glancing at my plate. I mentally facepalm. I must have been thinking about how hungry I was.

"Uh...yep. Can't wait to eat it all," I chuckle nervously, picking up my fork. Gulp by gulp I manage to choke down everything on my plate. It feels like atomic bombs of food going down into my belly. I don't even notice I've eaten everything until I hear the scraping of the plate. Aiden, his plate half full, stares at me with his eyes wide open.

"Jace? Are you sure you're feeling ok?" He asks again. To be honest, I feel ready to explode. I bet I look even more bloated under my shirt. Ugh, what was I thinking? This is the first time in a month where I've had a full stomach. I don't like the feeling. I've probably gained a few just by eating here. I poke the flesh on my abdomen. I make a mental note to check my weight and measurements as soon as we get home.

"Jason?" Aiden waves his hand in front of my face.

"I'm fine," I mutter. "I probably just ate a little too fast."

"Well, at least you're eating," Aiden says, kissing my cheek.

"Y-yeah."

Aiden smiles softly. The rest of our meal is relatively uneventful. At least seeing Aiden's smile puts my sickness at ease for a while.

"So...uh, you heard anything from Karma'sComing123?"

Aiden frowns.

"Yeah...I think he or she is planning something big. I thought I'd heard the last of them after I told you, but I guess I was wrong. I don't want what we have to end," he says, reaching out for my hand.

"Me neither," I assert. "And if I have anything to say about it, it won't happen."

"I do wonder, how id this person even get my phone number? The only people that have it are you, Rose and Ace...did anyone else get access to your phone?"

"Well aside from Ni-" I gasp. It couldn't be him causing my baby so much pain...could it?

"You don't think it could be him doing this to us?"

"I mean, sometimes...I get an off feeling from him..."

"What do you mean?"

"The night after someone sabotaged our date, I was really upset. Nick and Katie invited me out to go to a club."

Aiden inhales sharply. I know he doesn't like Katie as much as she doesn't like him.

"They had these gummy bears there. I figured they were small, and I could always burn off the extra calories. Turns out, the gummies are spiked with champagne and I'm the only one who gets drunk because of it," I continue. "When I realized this, I demanded they take me home. Nick dropped Katie off first, then me. He got me out of the car, and he started talking about how I deserve someone better, blah, blah, blah...and then...it seemed like he tried to kiss me?"

"Oh my God, Jason!" he gasps squeezing my hands.

"Then he seemed to act like nothing was wrong...the night I fainted...I think he overheard a conversation between me and my dad….and he brought it up the next day...well, before I got violently sick and all..."

"Aww, is your tummy still feeling queasy?" he asks.

"I'll be fine, babe." I lie. Reliving this experience has made me feel even worse, but I don't want to worry him any more. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'll get this to go and I'll meet you outside, ok Jace?" he says, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I pay for our meal and wait outside. Aiden catches up to me, looping his arm with mine as we walk home together. "Jason, tonight was amazing."

" _You're_ amazing," I say, giving him a little kiss on the nose.

"I know," he says teasingly. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

I give him a playful shove as we enter the house. Aiden goes inside his room to change. I pick up my phone and notice there are several missed calls.

 **Missed Call (8): Dr. Asshat Parker**

What the hell could my dad want now? I decide to give him a piece of my mind.

"You're an ungrateful brat, you know that, Jayd?" he snarls as soon as he picks up.

"Nice to talk to you, Dad," I reply sarcastically. "Listen, I'm 18 now. I can do whatever the hell I want, and you can't do a damn thing about it."

"This is all because of that chi-"

"Stop insulting my boyfriend. In a few months even, he'll be my fiance."

A beat.

"You wouldn't dare. I won't allow it."

"I'm legal, I can marry him if I want to. Now leave me alone. I don't want anymore missed calls from you anymore."

"Oh, Jayd," he chuckles. "You want to be a f*ggot so damn badly."

"A w-what?"

"You heard me. You wanted to be one of the guys, you even fell in love with one," he says maliciously. "But I see right through you, fatass.I heard it was your anniversary today. I bet you ate like a filthy pig."

I lift up my shirt, poking the flesh. My finger sinks in a little.

 _Soooo fat._

"I...uh...you don't know that!" I splutter.

"Maybe not, but I'm a doctor, remember? You were born a girl, you are a girl, and you'll die a girl. It's biology."

"I'll get the freaking surgery, and then we'll see if it's basic biology," I snap. I'm breathing hard.

Who was I kidding? I only got lucky my team won so I could buy the ring I stashed away for Aiden. But all the prize money couldn't pay for my surgery, not even top surgery. At least I wouldn't have to wear this damn binder 24/7.

 _He's right...biologically, I'm still a fat girl._

I grab my stomach. I shudder at the amount I'm able to hold in one hand.

"You still there, c*ntboy?" his voice echoes in my ears. Out of all the abuse I got from people over the years, my dad was the worst, especially after I was outed.

"F-fuck off!" I exclaim, hanging up. Now I remember why I don't call him often. I've got to get rid of this food before it digests! My head is spinning. I begin to dry heave. I open up the toilet lid. I'm glad I don't have to do this often.

But before I can stick my fingers down my throat, someone grabs me and drags me away into the bedroom.

"Jason!" I hear Aiden's pained voice from behind me. "Jason, please stop!"

"Let me go!"

"Jason, please! Don't do this!"

"Leave me alone," I growl. I don't want to hurt him, but he won't let go of me.

"This isn't healthy, Jay. Eating food is natural!"

"You don't understand. You'll never understand," I say. I choke back a sob.

Aiden wraps his arms around me protectively.

"I don't understand what, Jay?" He asks, stroking my hair.

"I just wish I'd been born a boy. Maybe then Dad would accept me...and us," I sniffle. "It hate having to go through all this just so I could feel comfortable in my own skin.I am sick and tired of people giving me shit because of it!"

He rubs my back soothingly as I cry softly. He rocks me in his arms, waiting for me to quiet down.

"Jace, it's gonna be ok," he says. He kisses my forehead. "Like you always tell me, we'll get through this. I promise."

"...I know some trans people find a loving community that would never try to harm them...but here, with my dad out there...I'm surprised I survived that day his men attacked me."

Aiden holds me tight.

"Don't say that. I'm glad you're alive. And I want you to stay that way," he says.

"But I-"

"Come on, let's head to bed. Do you want to be the little spoon this time?"

"I'd rather be the big spoon, if you don't mind," I say. He smiles and kisses me sweetly. He gets under the covers with me. We fit together like a puzzle.

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"...I know."

Nicole's POV

"Penny for your thoughts, Ava?" I ask she jumps a little from surprise.

"I...uh...I was just thinking about random stuff," she says.

"Are you still thinking about what happened on Friday?" I asks with a pout. "Patty didn't even face any consequence for what she did."

My blood boils a little, saying her name. I know Ava wants so very badly to kick her ass, but she doesn't want to risk putting the twins in danger. Her due date is supposed to be the week before prom.

"I just hope she doesn't try anything after I tripped her."

"Well, how are you feeling?"

"Bloated. Swollen. Gassy. Irritable. Did I mention swollen?"

"Poor thing," I wince in sympathy, patting her shoulder.

"No, the worst part is getting these weird cravings out of nowhere. I hate pickles. But now, I want a whole bunch of then smothered with chocolate and dipped with peanut butter. And with whipped cream on top! Ugh, my stomach's growling just thinking of it."

"Eww!" I laugh. Ava laughs with me. "Have you eaten one?"

"Several times!" Soon we're both laughing uproariously as we enter the lunch room. A few kids look a little longer at Ava than they should, but eventually turn away. We wave to Rose and her friends and sit at our table.

I'm talking to Ava when I feel a manicured hand grab my shoulder. Ouch.

"We're having a cheerleaders meeting, Nicki," Patty says from behind me. She's the new cheerleading captain after the old one graduated. Ava told me about how she was supposed to be the captain before shit went down. What exactly happened, she doesn't want to talk about it.

"It, uh, wasn't announced this morning," I say. "Besides, I'm talking to my friend right now."

"I don't care. When I say there's a meeting, you take your worthless carcass to that meeting."

"You sound like a bitch I would know," Ava snaps. I know she's referring to Kara Sinclair. The good thing about leaving Hearst was not having to deal with her anymore. Or so I thought. It seems I've left one frying pan for another.

"Am I hearing things?" Patty says. "Or do I just hear the opinion of a fallen star? It's just so convenient how when you left the squad there was a spot for me to fill in!"

She glares at me. I mouth an apology to Ava and slink over to the cheerleaders table. Patty taps her fingernails on the table.

"Lakeside Leopards, this meeting will now come to order," she says. "First order of business. Some of you aren't wearing your hair according to the guidelines. Guys, your hair needs to be slicked back or cut completely. We don't need carbon copies of Wes flipping around."

"No one ever follows the guidelines, sweetheart" a dark-skinned senior scoffs. He puts his feet on the table. "I don't know what Hermione was thinking when she made you the next captain."

" _Sweetheart_ , that hairstyle is out of style," Patty snaps. "And get your fucking feet of the table!"

"Keep that up and my pom poms won't be the only thing that gets tossed. My name is _Shane_ ," says the male cheerleader, getting up from the table to make a point. Patty doesn't look phased.

"Ugh, whatever. Next. Girls. Have any of you even bothered using the shampoo I told you to use?"

"You don't get to police our hygiene habits," Mia, the co-captain retorts. "As long as everyone showers and brushes their teeth, they'll be fine."

Patty sucks her teeth.

"Damn, no wonder everyone at Hearst hated you, Mia," she says. Mia recoils a little from this, but stands her ground.

"Well, this isn't the time to criticize how everyone looks," Mia says. "We need to talk about our lack of funding. Unfortunately, our equipment is out of date. I can't stand the sound of feedback when I'm trying to flip!"

"Well, maybe we'd have more money if the glee club wasn't so stingy with their winnings," Patty grumbles. "All they do anyway is the same thing we do, just with singing. Their leader always splits up their prize evenly among the other members. Aren't they supposed to bring it to the treasury?"

The other cheerleaders murmur amongst themselves.

"Frankly, I don't care what the glee club does. It's not their fault we don't have enough money," I say quietly. Patty turns and glares at me.

"And just what do you mean by that, Nicki?" she asks in an eerily calm voice.

"I-I mean, they get their money from bake s-sales and f-fundraisers and stuff like that."

"Yeah, on our turf!" she yells at me. "I can't believe the senior President and VP allow this. Maybe they shouldn't have been reinstated."

"Don't talk about Rose and Ace like that!" Mia interrupts. "This is why...this is why they hate us…"

Her shoulders slump a little. This is the Rose I met last week? She doesn't seem like the kind of person.

"Who cares? They're on student council, and their job is to serve the people. I'm going to talk to them after lunch. They probably sneak off to the President's hangout to make out with each other," Patty huffs.

"Well, uh, can I go back to my friend now?" I ask timidly. Patty rolls her eyes.

"Just one thing," she says. Then she drops her tone to a whisper, grabbing my arm. " _I know you have a crush on that pregnant slut, Nicole_."

The blood drains from my face.

" _I have no idea what you're talking about_ ," I whisper back. "Ava and I are just friends."

'I see the way you look at her, the way you defended her after her shirt 'ripped off' in gym class last week. I hope you aren't going to get too attached to her, and put her in front of your cheerleading duties. Trust me, she'll only drag you down in the end."

"You don't know a thing about what she's going through, so no one has any right to judge her."

I shake my head and walk back over to Ava's table. She barely looks up when I sit down.

"Hi…"

"Hey."

"Well, we've got a few minutes left of lunch, maybe we could-"

"I have to use the bathroom," Ava says abruptly, getting up and packing her things away.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. But I'm sure Patty can keep you company. The two of you looked _real_ close at the table in the back."

"Ava, it's not like that!"

"Just...leave me alone right now," she says, walking away.

Rose's POV

"So, I went to brunch with my mom," I say, sitting in Ace's lap.

"How did it go?" he asks.

"It went...alright, I guess. It's a start. I just can't get used to the fact that my mom is _back home_. I haven't even told my dad or Roscoe yet. I don't know, is it too late to have her back in my life again? I'm almost 18 and about to go to college."

"Rosie, I can't tell you how to live your life. My advice would just be to let your heart speak for you. If you want to let your mom back in your life, that's fine. If you don't, that's fine too." he says, running his hands through my hair. I smile gratefully at my boyfriend. No wonder he's been president for years. He always knew what to say. I loved him for that, even when he was against me. Speaking of which…

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we spontaneously got together while the whole thing with council was going down?"

A grin creeps on his face, followed by a blush.

"I thought you'd forgotten about that," he chuckles. "You were so mad when it happened…"

 _I'm pacing back and forth, waiting for Nishan to find anything that could take Ace down and save my school. The lives of me and my friends depended on it. I heard a knock at the door._

" _I'm not expecting anybody," I muttered to myself. "Especially not-"_

 _I nearly dropped my phone when I saw Ace in front of my door. At least 6 feet of evilness and yet somehow still cute._

" _What are you doing here?" I demanded. He brushed past me without saying a word and sat at my table. Rude. "Um, hello? Did you miss the part in manners school where you actually say hello or something when you unexpectedly drop by someone's house?"_

 _He motioned for me to sit. I remained standing out of defiance. He narrowed his eyes, but shrugged._

" _You know, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, Rose," he said._

" _I pride myself on it," I sneered._

" _Look, I didn't come here to sling insults. Someone's been looking through files._ My _files," he began._

" _What does this have to do with me?" I snapped._

" _Call off your dog, Rose," He ordered. "All it takes is a little call to an associate of mine to find out that it's your little friend Nishan behind it."_

" _And if I don't?" I challenged. I swore I saw a flame or spark in his eyes. But it quickly vanished as his eyes darkened with anger._

" _Oh, I don't know. Get him blacklisted from all the top colleges, practically ruin his career in science for the rest of his life, the possibilities are endless," he said, rolling each word off his tongue. I bet he's bluffing. Not even Ace had that kind of power._

" _Go ahead and ruin his life! I don't care," I said smugly. I paled when I heard a recording of my voice saying the exact same thing._

" _I'm sure Nishan would love to hear you say that, Rose," he taunted me. "I'll just send this to Nishan, real quick before I-"_

" _Ok, ok!" I relented. "I'll tell him to stop."_

 _Ace watched me as I texted Nishan._

 _ **RadiantRose: Nish, you can stop looking through Ace's files. We'll find another way.**_

 _Ace chuckled after I sent it._

" _I can't believe you still think you can win, Rosemary. Your classmates are aligned with me, the Council pretty much hates you, and it's only a matter of time before Lakeside High gets shut down. But I applaud the efforts nonetheless."_

" _You're a prick, you know that, Ace?" I snapped. He merely smirked at me._

" _I've always admired your passionate spirit, Rose. To think that together, we could've made something out of this pitiful world. To think that..._ we _could've been something in this world. Such a shame, you're a beautiful and intelligent woman."_

 _I was fuming. Here was this entitled bastard thinking my school screwed him over, taunting me about the potential demise of the school I worked so hard to build. Without thinking, I lunged at him and tackled him. He certainly wasn't expecting that!_

" _Hrraah!" I roared. His cell phone launched out of his hand and landed on the couch. Ace tried to reach for it, but I held him down. "Oh, no. You're not getting away this time."_

" _This is only making you look bad Rose," he warned, struggling to escape._

" _Trust me, you'll look worse when I'm done," I growled. He pushed me off of him and tries to grab his phone a second time. I grab it and launch it down the hallway._

" _You're not making this easy are you?"_

" _Nope. Suffer."_

" _You damn well knew I deserved that internship!"_

" _No, you didn't, everyone had a chance to win. You just didn't win, get over it."_

 _At this point, we're basically rolling around on the carpet, both of us trying to gain dominance with our faces red and flushed. I knew I would lose energy if I kept fighting him._

" _Give up, Rose. This is pointless!"_

 _I had to distract him._

 _How?_

 _I kissed him. I mean, he's cute and it wasn't like I was going to have another chance._

 _It was so wild, so sudden, so unexpected. Ace blinked, but eventually gave into the kiss. He cupped my cheeks, my pink hair falling on his hands. Ace made no effort to hide how he felt about the situation. The so-called innocent Rose on the carpet making out with her rival! When I pull away, my lips feel cold, already missing the sweet feel of his mouth pressed against mine._

" _That was...interesting," Ace said. He cleared his throat, pulling on his jacket. "But you'll have to do better than a kiss to save your precious school."_

 _In my daze, I'd completely forgotten about the phone. He calmly picked it up and strolled out, but not before winking at me. This made me feel all sorts of weird inside._

" _Damn," I thought. "Why are the evil ones so attractive?"_

"Man, I thought you were going to kill me," Ace laughs. "I wished I'd known earlier that you aren't as innocent as you look."

"Looks can be deceiving, Ace," I tease. "I thought you knew that better than anyone else."

He smirks. "If we're being completely honest right now...you might have been my only reason for coming back to Lakeside after what happened. I don't know what was worse, you being mad at me or going to Manila."

"Oh, Ace...I just wished that you'd talked to me about this instead of…"

"Turning on you and trying to ruin your life?"

"Yeah...I had no idea your dad was-"

"Intense?"

"Abusive, Ace. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've heard from him in a while."

"He usually just stays out of my way...no one really talks to each other at home nowadays. But hey," he says, wrapping his arm around me. "I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend."

"Shh, you'll make me blush-"

The door suddenly slams open and a swarm of cheerleaders fills the room.

"Uh, is there a problem?" I ask, slightly annoyed at the interruption. I feel Ace grow colder, so unlike the affectionate side I usually saw of him.

"We're kinda busy," Ace says curtly.

"I'm sure you were. Look, the glee club is using revenue that should be used for the cheerleading squad."

Ace blinks, looks at me, and tries to hold back a laugh.

"I mean, they don't usually take money from the treasury. They hold fundraisers-"

That's what I'm talking about!" the girl snaps. "People are always going to their shows, while we can barely fill half the stands at games!"

"Who's fault is that?" I mutter under my breath.

"And...what do you want us to do?" Ace asks.

"Hello, you're the prez and vp! Make them sell somewhere else. The school has always been cheerleader turf."

"Turf?" I accidentally snort. The girl glares at me. "Look the glee club can sell anywhere they want, considering it's not our money their using for their shows. We've already allocated money equally to all the extracurriculars at this school, so I'm not sure why you need more in the first place."

"Well, someone's got to keep the team in shape. And the two of you need to do your jobs," she sneers. Ace's eyes narrow, but I hold his hand under the table.

"Girl, if you saw the mountain of work we do on a daily basis just to keep the school running, you wouldn't have room to complain. Now, unless you have something pressing to tell us, we have a meeting in a few minutes," I say.


	7. Don't Trust Me

Ace's POV

The cheerleaders huff and storm out of my office. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. I turn my attention back to Rose, tilting her chin up towards me.

"Now, where were we?" I say, smiling at her. She doesn't return my smile, sighing heavily.

"I'm...not really in the mood right now, Ace," she says sadly.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm worried about what will happen when we graduate. Who's gonna make sure the school's still gonna be here?" She asks. "The way things are, I wouldn't be surprised if the school burned down next year."

"Oh, Rosie. You do everything you can for the school. If they can't appreciate that, then that's their problem."

"It's not just that, Ace. I've heard rumors of an uprising emerging. People think we've gotten too self absorbed since being reinstated."

" _Self absorbed_?" I snort. "I guess the pot is calling the kettle black here, huh, Rose?"

"I dunno, Ace. I just feel, despite everything…I still have an obligation to keep this place a safe haven for kids who just wanna be themselves."

"And look where that got us. Your classmates blame and ostracize you when something goes wrong and yet are the same people who come beg you for help with stupid things. Face it, they never respected you."

"Well then, what should I do?" she asks.

"Well, for starters, don't always give the people what they want, then they'll get greedy and take advantage of you. Make them work for it."

"Isn't that kinda the opposite of what the council is supposed to be doing?"

"The point of the council is to make sure student facilities and programs run smoothly, not to jump in whenever the anime club needs a new comic book to watch or when some knock off Tony Hawk needs a new skateboard and _especially_ not for setting up classmates for prom! They're all ungrateful and you know it, Rose."

"Ace!" Rose gasps, pointing to where my elbow is. To my alarm, I notice that I had been leaning on the intercom the whole time. And it was on. I quickly shut it off.

"How much do you wanna bet the whole school heard that?"

"Like, a lot?!"

"I better go do damage control," I groan, getting up and heading out the door. "I don't want to know what happens if this school ends up in the wrong hands.

Ava's POV

All around me, people are whispering about Cruz's sudden ranting over the intercom. Damn, he must have been pissed for that to happen.

"...knew Ace couldn't keep up the act forever…"

"...girlfriend is no better than he is…"

"...too late to get them out of office?"

"Hey, asshats!" I interrupt. "Those are my friends you're talking about. If you remember anything from last year, they're obviously stressed and struggling to deal with wishy-washy people like you."

I know, it's weird calling Cruz, er, Ace, my friend. The group of students turn around. They look at me, then they look down at my belly. Ugh, I can't get a single day without people seeing me as Ava the pregnant girl. At least it's better than being known as Ava the psycho like it happened last year.

"You're only just saying that because you're affiliated with them. But just wait until they end up kicking you to the curb too."

"They've been through a lot, and you should respect that."

"They said we're ungrateful. I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to belittle the people who voted for you."

"Last year you kicked Rose out of office based on the lies of some random girl after everything Rose has done for you all and you have the nerve to say you're not ungrateful?"

"Rose snapped at us when we apologized to her."

"Well, maybe her tolerance ran out. Even the nicest people can be the scariest."

I turn away before they say anything else. I feel one of the twins kicking inside my belly. It's freaky and cute at the same time.

After school, I wait on the bleachers for Nicole to finish cheer practice.I shouldn't have stormed off during lunch, but I didn't want to have a tug of war with Patty like I did with Uma and Jessica.

A few glee club members, Jason in the front of them, walk in the gym. He and another boy pick up an unused speaker. Jason smiles gratefully at the boy as he helps him pick up the speaker. Hey...is that Nicole's brother she warned me about!?

TWEEEET!

I hear the sharp whistle from the cheerleaders side.

"Hey, what are you guys doing with the speaker?" Patty demands as she, flanked by two other cheerleaders, storms up to them.

Jason shrugs.

"You weren't using it," he says calmly. "Ours is being repaired."

"I'm pretty sure you guys can just buy another speaker," she scoffs, causing Jay to snort in derision.

"Do you have any idea how much speakers cost?"

"I bet with the money you keep taking from the treasury-"

"Who said we used money from the treasury? We had to have fundraisers because our budget got cut."

"And you think that doesn't affect us too? We can't even have fundraisers because you guys keep taking all the customers."

"Ugh, whatever. I don't have time or energy to argue with you. I'll see if the music room has a spare." Jason rolls his eyes as he and the other members stroll out. Just my luck, Patty turns and notices me. Crap.

"I don't think you got the memo. This gym is reserved for the cheerleaders only," she says.

"You don't own the place. I can sit here if I damn well please," I snap. "I'm just waiting for Nicole."

Upon hearing her name, Nicole looks up hopefully. A withering glance from Patty stops this.

"Newsflash. I'm the head cheerleader-"

"You're not the only head cheerleader," Mia interrupts. "The only reason you're the co-captain is because I couldn't find anyone who matched Hermione's level after she graduated. As long as she's not distracting anyone, she should be allowed to stay."

"If you ask me, she's a HUGE distraction," Patty says maliciously.

"What, me or the zit on your head?" I challenge, causing her to recoil in horror.

"At least I can still do a basic cheer routine," she brags.

"Please. I've carried the whole team on several occasions. I could flip circles around your ass."

"I'd love to see you prove it. I hope you're still good at carrying two people."

Some of the cheerleaders gasp.

"That's not safe!" Nicole calls out.

"Shut it, newbie!" Patty hisses.

"Patty, stop it-" Mia tries to intervene.

"It's fine," I say. "I can do it."

"Ava, you're gonna hurt yourself," Nicole warns me. I don't listen. Without further prompting, I launch into a common routine (which in my opinion consists of more hip hop than cheer), ending with a triple flip and a split. My gut may be 3 times the size it used to be, but I've still got it! The other girls look amazed. Patty looks furious.

"Pfft, I can do that easily," she scoffs. She does her own routine even faster. SO fast, on of her sneakers flies off and hits me straight in the stomach.

"Kff!" I grunt, falling to the ground. I'm suddenly aware of what happened and start hyperventilating.

"Ava!" Nicole gasps, rushing to my side. She rubs my belly. "Ava, are you ok?"

"W-what if they've stopped moving?" I ask fearfully. "What if one or both of them is damaged?"

"I'll take you to the hospital," She says, pulling me up to my feet. A good thing too. My legs are trembling with worry.

"Where are you going, Nicki?" Patty demands. "She can take herself to the hospital."

"SCREW YOU, BITCH!" Nicole shouts, much to my surprise. "SERIOUSLY, GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"N-nicole, I-"

"What she did was just wrong. If it was an accident, she should've apologized. Come on, I have the keys to my brother's car. We'll take it and I'll bring it back later."

I hold my stomach fearfully in my hands as she drives to the hospital.

"It's gonna be alright, Ava," she says softly. "I'm sure there's no lasting damage."

"I am so freaking stupid," I sniff. "I can't even keep my babies safe when they're inside me, how can I take care of them once they're born?"

"It's not your fault."

"What if they die because of me?" I ask. "Then all of this pain, heartache, everything...it would have been for nothing."

"Oh…"

"I can't help but think this was karma for me."

"Huh?"

"I was a huge bitch to everyone last year. To my best friend who was my first crush, to her boyfriend, even to my classmates. Two people almost died because of me...one of my friends...my girlfriend...she died for me."

"She...died?"

"Yeah...her cousin was trying to shoot me and my friends...she dove in the way and got hit."

"Ava, I'm so sorry."

"I spent the last 11 months searching for her...to see where she was buried before I could have closure...I never found her, especially when that rat bastard knocked me up."

"You really cared about her, didn't you?"

"I loved her…her soft blue hair, her petite body, her gray eyes..." I murmur. We pull up in front of the hospital and Nicole helps me out. We head inside the doctors waiting room to look for a seat. Someone with blue hair brushes past us, making me freeze momentarily

"Ava?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah...just thought I saw someone that looked like Uma…"

Nicole smiles sadly and squeezes my hand in hers. The girl suddenly turns around.

"Did someone just say my-" the girl gasps and nearly drops her phone. "A-avie?!"

Aiden's POV

" _There is no upper hand, I'm giving you mine. It doesn't have to end up wasting your time. There's things that I could say, but here in my way I wanna let you know that it's all ok…_ "

I stop singing and playing the piano abruptly when I hear a whistle and a shout of, "Encore!" from behind me. Jason hugs my waist and kisses the side of my face, making me blush.

"Hey…"

"Glad to see you're feeling a little better," I say.

"Just gotta take it one day at a time, I guess. Look, babe, we need the speakers for practice if you're not using them."

"Of course, but I thought you'd be resting today."

"A, I rested all weekend," he pouts, giving me a puppy dog look I absolutely cannot resist.

"I know, I just don't want you to faint again," I say, squeezing his hands.

"I'll be fine. I'll take it easy."

"Please do."

"Bye, babe," He says with one last kiss.

No sooner does Jason leave with the speaker, my phone vibrates. Oh no, not again.

 **Karma'sComing123: Enjoy your boyfriend while he's still here, Zhou.**

 **YourMainVirtuoso: What do you mean by that?! Stay away from him.**

 **Karma'sComing123: I warned you something bad would happen if you told, but you didn't listen. Kinda like how you didn't listen to Jessica and Jason almost died because of you.**

 **YourMainVirtuoso: You leave my boyfriend alone! I won't let you hurt him!**

 **Karma'sComing123: Oh, I won't hurt him, but I know a guy who'd just enjoy having Jay's body all to himself...watching his sapphire blue eyes roll back as he's ravaged with ecstasy...his tanned cheeks flushed with heat as he's pinned down and unable to move...all while making sweet love to him...**

The person goes to lewd detail about the things his "friend" wants to do to my head starts to spin from worry. Why did this person want to hurt us so badly?

"Jason, wait!" I call at the door. He rushes back in.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you wanna, hang out or something for once?" I ramble. He smiles, ruffling my hair.

"Ok, what's up with you?" he asks.

"I'm...uh, lonely," I say, wrapping my arms around him. With this...monster on the loose, I can't let Jason out of my sight.

"Are you still worried about me?" he asks seriously.

"Yes...I think someone's trying to kidnap you...and hurt you," I say quietly.

"Sweetheart, I'll be fine. I can defend myself."

"Jay, you've barely eaten anything this morning. I don't think you're in the best shape. Please just stay here with me?"

Jason looks torn, looking between me and the door. The door swings open and (to my chagrin) Nick and Katie walk in. Nick slightly frowns upon seeing us wrapped up in each other's embrace, but Jay doesn't seem to notice.

"Jace, I thought you were going to get the speaker, not sneak off to snuggle with your boyfriend," Katie chides. "What happened to, 'a minute we waste here is a point we lose on the stage'?"

"I know, I know," Jay sighs. "But Aiden thinks I'm being stalked."

"And I think it's someone in the school," I say, shooting a look at Nick. His eyes narrow almost imperceptibly at me. Whatever he's already done to Jason, he won't get away with it.

"You're both being ridiculous," Katie scoffs.

"There's _nothing_ ridiculous about threatening to kidnap and...and…" I trail off, not sure if I want to finish the sentence with Jason this close. "You guys just won a big competition. Just let him rest for a while."

"Um, that was just the state competition. And besides, who are you to dictate what he does with his life?" Katie demands. "Just because your his boyfriend doesn't mean you get to control him!"

"I'm not," I snap. "I care about his health, and if you were really his friend, you'd understand that!"

"Why you little-!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Jason interjects. "Babe, I know you want what's best for me, but I should probably teach the group a new routine I've thought up for regionals. But you're welcome to watch if you want."

"I...fine," I huff. Jay smiles and kisses me on the forehead. The three of them lift up the speaker and haul it into the auditorium. Once they've got it set up, Katie hangs back to talk to me.

"I don't know what you're doing with Jason to manipulate him, but I won't let you distract him from his goals," she hisses.

"I'm nothing but supportive of him, but I fear his life's really in danger. Look," I say, showing her the text messages. For a split second, recognition, maybe fear, passes through her eyes. She shakes her head.

"It's probably some troll," she mutters. "If Jason was in any real trouble then why haven't you called the police?"

"If the police get involved, it might end up hurting him."

"How do I know you aren't making this up to separate Jason from his friends?"

"With friends like you, he doesn't need enemies."

"Whatever. Just stop trying to make Jay put you above his dreams."

"How about you stop helping Nick drive a wedge between us."

She looks caught for a brief moment. She scowls.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Nick's been nothing but good to Jason and would never try to harm him or get in the way of your precious relationship."

She walks away, and I sit in one of the chairs to watch Jason practice. He seems fine for now. My mind drifts off for a bit. There's supposed to be a senior lock-in next week. Jason and I had already picked out our spots for the lock-in. It's, uh...where we had our second make-out session...in the library, where, as Jason puts it, 'we're not going to be sleeping in there.'

I notice the music has stopped. Katie's whispering to Jason. He nods and follows her out to the hallway. I can't help but follow them as well.

"Jay, I mean this in the best way, but you're constantly turning down someone who could be the perfect guy for you in exchange for someone who's probably holding you back."

Are they talking about...me?

"He's helping me recover from my eating disorder. I don't know many people who have the patience to deal with me like he does. And, well...he was the first person to accept me for me when I came out. He _is_ the perfect guy for me."

"Sure, he makes you believe that-"

"Stop. Just stop," Jason interrupts her. "I've been dating Aiden for a year, and you've said nothing remotely positive about him! I'm starting to wonder why we're even friends. All you've been doing is trying to break us apart."

"Jason, I just want what's best for you."

"Do you? Or are you just mad that Aiden doesn't fit your standards of a perfect guy?"

Katie splutters.

"W-what? Are you- no! Don't you see what he's doing to you? I'm losing you!"

What a drama queen.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You weren't the same after you started dating that boy. Before, you used to be all laid back and more fun. Now you're just moody and stiff."

"Katie...Aiden's last girlfriend was abusive. Very abusive. He almost died because of what she did to him. The worst part is...I used to date her too, and she was not nearly as bad. She outed me to the whole town. It felt like the whole world was against me. I snapped at him...he almost killed himself. But he reconsidered...he stayed for me…because he loved me. So please, I can't be your friend anymore if you're going to keep talking bad about him."

Katie is silent for a moment.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she mutters before heading back inside. Jason stands there alone, looking at the ground. I walk up to him and cup his cheeks, gently caressing them.

"Does this feel ok?"

"Don't stop," he says. He brushes the tiniest of kisses on my lips.

"I'm worried about you, Jace," I whisper. "I think someone's planning to hurt you.

"Who could it be?"

"I...I don't want to point fingers, but it's too big of a coincidence that I've been getting texts from KarmasComing123 since...since Nick transferred here-"

Jason jumps back in shock.

"Aides, I know you want to protect me and all, but that's a bit of a stretch."

"Jason, I'm serious. We can't trust Nick-"

" _You_ can't trust Nick. You barely know him and I've been to practice with him for a month. God, you're starting to sound like Katie."

"I am not. Just… be careful, Jason. I just want you to be happy."

His face softens. He squeezes my hand.

"It's ok...I'm not mad at you. I can take care of myself though, alright babe?"

He gives me a peck on the cheek and heads back into the auditorium.


	8. As Long as You Love Me

**BlackCanary98: Hello, I'm back! We'll see what happens with Uma in this chapter.**

 **Guest: Imma be real with you chief, posting "REVIEW MY STORIES" as a review on MY story is not gonna make me want to review your story (I don't even know who you are?)**

Uma's POV

So, yeah. I'm alive.

Ava and some dark haired girl stare at me in shock. My eyes drop to see Ava's hand clutching the other girl's tightly, then I notice her huge belly.

"It's...been a while…" I say awkwardly.

"Yeah...look, Nicole and I have to see the doctor now so uh…"

Ava and Nicole head into the doctor's office. I hesitantly follow because...I'm doing an internship here assisting the doctor with her patients.

The doctor seems surprised to see us.

"Is something wrong, Ava? You aren't due back here for another two weeks."

"A sneaker hit her stomach," I explain.

"Are my kids gonna die?" Ava asks worriedly.

"I'll check for any damage, but I'm pretty sure you'll be fine. Come on, I'll give you an ultrasound."

"I'll stand outside," I say awkwardly.

After an agonizing 15 minutes or so, the doctor calls me back in. Ava hesitantly reaches out and squeezes Nicole's hand.

"Both fetuses are normal and healthy, probably a little startled. You're starting to get some stretch marks, Ava. I suggest applying some balm for those," the doctor says.

"Thank you, Dr. Brinkwater," Ava says gratefully. The doctor gives her a wistful smile.

"It's nothing...tell Rose I said hi, would you?" she asks. Ava nods.

"What was that about?" I ask once we're outside.

"Long story," she answers. She then turns on me. "Speaking of which, what the hell happened to you last year? I thought you were dead."

 _I was outside the courtroom when I saw Rose and her friends run out cheering and laughing. Jessica must have been found guilty. I panicked. She warned me something bad would happen to Ava if Aiden won the trial. And I failed._

 _I saw Jay kiss his boyfriend passionately on the lips. Then he got down on one knee, about to propose to him. Something else caught my attention. It was Jessica, pulling out a gun (Did her lawyer give her that?!) and aiming it at Ava!_

 _Without thinking, I ran and dived in the line of fire, the bullet tearing straight into my chest. I collapsed instantly. Ava rushed to my side._

 _"Uma...say something," she whispered softly. I groaned and rolled over on her back. She gasps at the gaping bullet hole through my chest.I felt my world slipping away._

 _"T-this is what I was trying to avoid," I croaked, her voice even quieter than normal. "A-avie, don't freak out, but I think I'm dying. It's so cold…"_

 _"N-no! Don't say that Uma...please," Ava choked, on the verge of tears. "Don't you dare die on me…"_

 _I gently placed a hand on her cheek, remembering the good times we had together. The night we had our first kiss replayed in my mind._

 _"Avie...everyone hates me," I sniffed. " I think it's best if-"_

 _"NO!"_

 _"Ava, I don't have much time left."_

 _"So...this is how it ends…"_

 _"Ava, I did this for you. You deserve a second chance." My eyes clouded. "You were right about me. I am just like my family. But at least...I can be...on the right side...for...once. I love you, Ava...and don't you ever forget that…"_

 _Everything started to fade away..._

 _"Uma….you damn idiot," I faintly heard Ava sob._

 _I thought I was dead...but I didn't die._

 _When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Well in the ICU. I moaned. My mother, who was in the room, shushed me. She was glaring at me, tears in her eyes._

" _M-mom?" I whispered._

" _Don't call me that, you impudent little brat. If you weren't strapped up to those IVs, I'd kill you myself. Why did it have to be you that survived?"_

" _Wha...what do you mean?" I asked, worried that some of my friends were injured or even killed in the fray._

" _Jessie...she ran into traffic...a truck hit her. She died on impact," My mother sobbed._

" _Mom...she shot me…" I weakly protested. "She was aiming for my girlfriend and I got hit."_

" _This is what you wanted, didn't you? You wanted her dead, all because she could be the perfect daughter you refused to be."_

 _I swear I would have recoiled if it were possible. All these years or rejection, and this stung the most. Tears started to spring to my eyes. She suspected I was a lesbian, and when I finally came out, this made things worse between us._

 _After I got out of the hospital, my mother wouldn't speak to out, she's being investigated for that whole mess with her society with their use of force to arrange courtship and marriages. If I thought she was cold before, she was the Ice Queen now. She'd spend nights drinking her troubles away in front of a TV._

 _Then one day, there was a knock at the door. My mother rose from her drunken stupor and answered before I could get there first. I hid around the corner...when I heard Ava's voice._

" _You again?" My mother slurs. "What do you want?"_

" _I...uh...just wanted to know where Uma was,"Ava said quietly._

" _Uma?" she snorted. "I dunno anybody by that name. Now get lost before I call security."_

" _Ma'am, please," Ava's voice cracked. "I just need to know where she's-"_

 _Mother slammed the door in her face. At that, she turned and spotted me. I panicked and tried to run. She grabbed me by the arm and slapped me hard._

" _M-mother!" I gasped, my cheek throbbing from the impact._

" _You useless waste of space! I should have aborted you. You are forbidden from seeing that red haired freak anymore. If I catch you with her, there'll be hell to pay. Get to your damn room. I don't ever want to see you again!"_

 _So I scampered up the stairs. I passed by Jessica's room. I glanced back downstairs. She would definitely not be coming up here anytime soon. Besides, she always gave more attention to Jessica anyway and gave her large and expensive gifts. I felt a twinge of guilt for thinking this, but she's dead now, why can't I have the spoils. I snuck into her room and looked around. You could compare her room to mine and see that hers is 10 times better. Well, if I was going to be locked away from my girlfriend who probably thinks I'm dead, I might as well make the most of it. I moved her blankets and pillows into my room, replaced my electronics with hers, and raided her mini-fridge and closet. Seriously, the way my mother spoiled her was insane._

 _Turns out, she was serious about me not seeing Ava anymore. She made sure I was escorted to and from school. She even made sure Ava wasn't allowed near Statton High School. She tried to get me to go to conversion therapy, but I threatened to call the police on her._

 _This went on for months. 11 months actually. I tried scrolling through Lakeside's website, looking for something,_ anything _to tell me how Ava was doing. But it appeared like she'd dropped off the face of the earth._

 _Thankfully, she hadn't stopped me from going online and using my phone. For whatever reason, Ava wouldn't pick up, nor was she on any of her social media accounts._

 _I had to move on, as much as it hurt. I started to talk to other people online. That's when I came accross Nicole for the first time._

 _ **N1CK1-101: So sick of the school scene here. Wish someone would swap places with me for a while and let me breathe.**_

 _ **UmatheThespianLesbian: Ugh, mood. My mom's on my back 24/7 trying to make sure I don't see my girlfriend.**_

 _ **N1CK1-101: You've got that kind of mother, huh?**_

 _ **UmatheThespianLesbian: Yeah, I guess.**_

 _ **N1CK1-101: "I swear, parents are so smothering. My mom is so damn occupied with my brother causing trouble here at Hearst. We're transferring to Lakeside High in two days."**_

 _ **UmatheThespianLesbian: Lakeside? That's where my girlfriend goes to school. I was gonna transfer there…**_

 _ **N1CK1-101: What happened?**_

 _ **UmatheThespianLesbian: That's...not something I feel comfortable talking about**_

 _ **N1CK1-101: I didn't know it was personal, I'm sorry for prying.**_

 _ **UmatheThespianLesbian: It's fine, you didn't know. It's nice talking to you.**_

 _ **N1CK1-101: I wish we could meet up in real life.**_

 _ **UmatheThespianLesbian: That would be great...if I didn't have a certain ball and chain attached if you catch my drift.**_

 _ **N1CK1-101: What if I came over to your school and meet you there?**_

 _ **UmatheTheThespianLesbian: Don't you have school?**_

 _ **N1CK1-101: I'll meet you on Friday during lunch, K?**_

 _ **UmatheThespianLesbian: Wait, how will I know who you are?**_

 _ **N1CK1-101: I'll be in all black ;)**_

 _It was a terrible idea, but I was lonely and my theatre troupe doesn't really hang much outside of school. Sure enough, she showed up sitting on top of a bench in the plaza outside my school. I managed to evade the men my mom hired to watch me long enough. She smiled._

" _Hey," she sounded much softer and less confident than she was online. "You must be Uma?"_

" _Yeah. I'm so glad you actually turned out to be a teenage girl and not some rando on the internet," I giggled._

 _We seemed to hit it off right away until she had to go back to school. I hadn't heard from her for an entire week before I ran into her at the clinic_

"So….it really is you, Uma," Ava murmurs softly. She looks like she wants to reach for my hand, but looks back at Nicole.

"Are you two…?" I trail off, unsure of the answer. Ava's eyes widen. She blushes.

"Oh, we're just friends," Ava stammers, letting go of Nicole's hand.

"That's your ex?" Nicole asks, eyeing me. To think I met this girl a week ago and now she's all buddy buddy with my girlfriend!

"I'm her _girlfriend_ ," I say suddenly. Ava looks between the two of us awkwardy. She clears her throat.

"Uma, can I talk to you in private?" she asks. I nod giving Nicole a pointed look before following Ava outside. Moments of silence pass between us before I decide to say something.

"Avie, who did this to you?" I ask, looking down at her belly.

"I don't know his name. He...he came out of nowhere when he got me," she says quietly. "Too bad he didn't leave without a broken nose."

She attempts to crack a smile but it falls short.

"Were you looking for me?" I ask.

"Every single day since I thought I lost you. I thought maybe...if I found where you were buried it would at least give me some closure…"

"Oh Avie, I would never want to put you through any of this for me. And you especially didn't deserve what happened to you."

Ava chuckles bitterly.

"I just wish I could have gotten knocked up when I was ready to start a family...just me and my wife…"

I can't tell if she's talking about me. She has a wistful expression in her eyes, tears starting to well up in spite of her trying to blink them away.

"Avie…"

"Promise me you won't leave me again?" she asks, grasping my hand.

"I…"

"Uma...I need an answer," she says, looking into my eyes.

"I...I'll try," I say. It's the least I can do to make sure she doesn't suffer alone anymore. I just hope my mother won't find out. "I promise."

I attempt a smile at her and place a hand on her belly. She places hers on top of mine. I feel something poke my hand. Ava smiles at me through her tears.

"They're kicking."

My face is barely inches from hers. It seems like Ava wants to kiss me, but she pulls back.

"What's wrong?"

"I probably shouldn't keep Nicole waiting. Her brother is...nuts," she says quickly. "Let's go back inside."

We head inside where Nicole is pacing back and forth in the waiting room. She looks up hopefully.

"Is everything alright, Ava?" she asks, completely ignoring me.

"Yeah...just...catching up," she mumbles awkwardly. Nicole sidles up to Ava and laces her fingers with Ava's. Ava, to my surprise, blushes at the gesture, but doesn't say a word. Nicole clears her throat.

"I've got to get Ava home now," Nicole says. "I think she and the twins have had enough excitement for one day."

With that she leads Ava out of the clinic. The receptionist clears her throat. I should get back to work.

Nick's POV

"Nothing's working," Katie grumbles to me after school. "I keep telling Jason that boy's manipulating him and yet Aiden's got him wrapped around his fingers."

"He's blinded by love, and not in a good way," I sigh. "I could treat him so much better."

"You're smitten by him," she comments.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be. He's beautiful, talented... _taken._ "

I start scowling because of this.

"What's gotten into you, Nick?" she asks.

"Frustrated, really. Look, every person I've dated either dumped me or cheated on me. So when I find a sweet guy who looks like everything I've ever wanted in a partner, and find out he's taken, naturally I'm a little pissed."

Pissed? More like furious. I swear, when I finally get ahold of Jason, I won't let him go. He won't have a choice.

Katie looks sympathetic. "I know, I've been waiting for them to split up for good, but whenever the break up seems imminent, they're back in each others arms, because 'they love each other too much to stay apart.' Ugh."

"Katie, can I tell you something?"

"What's up?"

"I...I did something I'm not proud of."

"What's that?"

"You know someone by the name by Karma'sComing123?"

"Y-yes?"

"I've been trying to scare Aiden into breaking up with him. Or kill himself. Whichever comes first."

Katie blinks. Once. Twice. She laughs.

"Wait, so you're the 'stalker' Aiden was going on about? That was you texting me? Damn, it sounds sick, but it's freaking hilarious at the same time. I can believe he hasn't put two and two together. Uh, hello? You know all of Jay's friends hate you, take a hint much?"

This makes me chuckle. It's clear she dislikes him almost as much as I do, and she's less likely to turn on me when my plan to get Jason all to myself goes down.

"I can't believe your willing to risk Jay's friendship just so he won't stay with Aiden," I remark. "You seem quite loyal."

"Well, he's been my best friend since he transferred here as a sophomore in the winter. I'd hate it if anything bad happened to him because of…well, you were practically inseparable until one day he brought his long lost crush to movie night last year. Suddenly, _they're_ always together. It's like he suddenly replaced me with Aiden. You know how that feels when someone who used to be like a sibling to you now barely gives you the time of day. "

I personally think she's overreacting. She sees him everyday during practice.

"Yeah...Well, I have a plan as to how we can solve both our problems. You know Jason's constantly torn between choosing us or his boyfriend. He'll have to choose eventually. We'll just speed up the process."

"But what if he ends up choosing Aiden anyway?" Katie asks.

"With the way Aiden's always badgering him about him being safe and eating, it won't be long until he starts to wear down because of it. No one likes a hoverer."

Jason's POV

"What's wrong, Jason?" Aiden asks. "Do you feel sick?"

"No...it's just...you know performance school auditions are coming up, right?"

"Of course. My audition for Juilliard is coming up in March. I'm so nervous. I'm going out for composition, violin, piano, and trumpet."

"They don't call you the music man for nothing," I joke, brushing a kiss on his cheek. "I've got butterflies in my stomach just thinking about my dance and vocal auditions."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I get chills hearing you sing or watching you dance," he says.

"I haven't felt this tingly since I started glee club in the 10th grade."

 _Back when I was about 15 or 16, we had finally moved back to town after my father deemed me "passable" as a guy. My parent heard of a new high school that opened, so they enrolled me there. Well, my dad had me enrolled as my deadname, but that's a different story._

 _I remember meeting the founder of the school. To my surprise, she was a high schooler like me. Rose was very friendly and eager to help anyone in need._

 _It was nice and all, but I didn't feel like I fit in as well as the other kids. I wanted to be around people like me. People that liked to sing and dance, I mean. So I caught up to Rose one day to talk to her about starting a glee club._

" _Hi there, Rose!" I greeted the pink haired girl. She looked up at me, a little startled. I was still getting used to being on T, so my voice cracks every once in a while. I hope she didn't notice._

" _Whoa! Looks like you're, uh, full of enthusiasm today," She gasped. "Your name is, uh, Maria, right?"_

" _It's uh, Jason actually," I corrected her. " and as for enthusiasm, you might even call it GLEE!"_

 _Cue jazz hands. I was such a dork back then. Rose smiled._

" _Well, it's nice to see you so happy.," she said._

" _Well I'm not ALWAYS this way. I was just getting excited, remembering my glory days. At my old school, being part of the glee club was one of my main things... Singing and dancing are my two favorite things EVER. So a club that lets you do BOTH is the ultimate!"_

" _Heh. It does sound pretty fun."_

" _To be honest, it's been kind of bumming me out that we don't have a glee club here," I sighed._

 _"Without glee in my life I'm just... less gleeful!"_

 _I pretended to sink to the ground in absolute desperation. Rose giggled._

" _Sounds like there's an easy way to fix this problem... I'll help you start a glee club!" She offered. I nearly hugged her._

" _That's amazing! We'll do it! Can you sing? Can you dance?!" I asked a little too excitedly._

 _In response, Rose hopped on a fountain._

" _I'm bringing booty baaaaaack! Go and tell them skinny bitches that!" she sang. I clapped as she took a bow._

" _Damn, we have a little Meghan Trainor in our midst," I exclaimed. "The important thing is, you've got the right attitude. This is going to be the best glee club ever! There's no time to waste! Sectionals are just around the corner!"_

" _Sounds like we'd better get started."_

" _Yeah... I have to admit, I wouldn't mind giving my old school a run for their money. The lead soloist kicked me off the team because he thought I'd steal his spotlight! But I don't even care who does the solos. I just want to sing!"_

 _Well, the part about the soloist kicking me off the team was only partially true. He was actually worried that everyone liked me more than him, which wasn't my fault. Well, that and the fact that I nearly kicked his ass when he called me a little bitch for wanting to do a solo for once._

" _Sounds like your old glee club could use a little competition... And we're just the people to beat them!" She said confidently._

" _Sounds good! I'll put together a sign-up sheet!" I told her._

 _Soon after, I tacked a sign up sheet to the bulletin board where everyone could see it._

" _At my old school, getting into the glee club was SUPER competitive... Do you think one sign-up sheet will be enough? Maybe I should print more!"_

" _Let's start with one and see how it goes!"_

 _After a while, we went back to the bulletin board to check the sign up sheet. My heart sank a little when I saw it._

" _One person?! Only ONE PERSON signed up?"_ I pouted. I know people didn't know me that well back then, but come on! That was disappointing to see.

" _Well... one is better than zero," Rose said awkwardly. "And quality is more important than quantity! Who signed up?"_

" _Payton." I had no clue who that girl was, only the fact that she had a thing for parties and was dating some musician._

" _That's perfect," Rose squealed. "Payton is a trendsetter! Where she goes others follow! With her on the team, we'll be sure to add more people over time!"_

" _In that case, let's tell Payton it's time for our first club meeting!" I said, heading to the prep hangout._

 _Rose, me, and Payton met after school..._

" _Hi, Rose!" Payton chirped. "I brought a headshot and a demo reel so you can get a sense of my musical style!"_

 _Payton opened up her laptop, and a video of her singing began to play._

" _All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about...if you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby! All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell?" went her harmonious voice."_

" _Wow! You're amazing!" I gasped, causing Payton to blush a little._

" _I know, right?" she gushed. " So... am I on the team? Or do you still have to listen to the other auditions?"_

 _She gave Rose and I an expectant look._

" _There are no other auditions," Rose said. Payton looked shocked. Uh oh, I better make sure she doesn't decide to back out as a result…_

" _Uh... but we're hoping you can help with that! Especially since we see you as the club's STAR!" I exclaimed suddenly._

" _Me? The STAR?" Payton said, her hazel eyes wide with surprise._

" _Sure thing! Given your talent, you should definitely take the solo!" I said. Payton didn't seem like the type to kick people out because of their talent._

" _Are you sure, Jay?" Rose asked me._

" _Of course! I'm just happy to be on the team," I said beaming. At least the group was starting to come together._

" _In that case," Payton continued. " I'm officially on the squad... and I think I know the next person we should add to the team! It's time for us to do a little recruiting!"_

 _Payton lead us to the gym, were a muscular jock was sitting by himself lifting weights and singing to himself. That's not something you see everyday._

" _...lifting weights... is pretty great... so please don't hate…" he crooned._

" _I never noticed before…" Rose murmured. "... but Julian is constantly singing little songs to himself!"_

" _Yeah, he's got a pretty good voice," I admitted._

" _I knew you guys would agree... Julian will be perfect for the glee club!" Payton whispered. The three of us approached Julian. The latino male looked up at us in curiosity._

" _Hey there! What's the big idea?" Rose asked, smiling. "You can't keep a talent like that to yourself!"_

 _Julian looked confused._

" _You mean... my weight lifting ability?" he said, flexing his biceps._

" _I mean your voice! It's incredible!" Rose pointed out. Julian flushed._

" _You weren't supposed to hear me singing," he grumbled._

" _Well we did, and well, it rocked, glee club could use a talent like yours," I said. The muscular jock scowled at the three of us._

" _I'm not joining some stupid glee club!" he snarled. " I've got an image to protect! There's nothing manly about singing songs while you're dressed up like Lady Gaga's butler!"_

 _I snickered at this mental image._

" _You're sure you won't reconsider?" I asked, trying to hold in my laughter._

" _Sorry, dude. I'm a jock. That's my thing. I don't do glee." he shrugged and went back to his workout._

 _Payton pulled us aside._

" _I think I know how we can convince him. We've just got to frame this the right way!"she said._

 _Payton sauntered up to Julian._

" _Glee CAN be manly, you know. Don't you watch TV?" she asked._

" _I mostly watch football... and home improvement shows," he admitted._

" _Too bad you don't watch MTV. Have you seen the VMAs? Everyone goes CRAZY for pop stars," Rose added._

" _And male singers like Justin Timberlake and Jay-Z are TOTALLY manly!" Payton gushed. Man,_

 _the girls were really hamming it up._

" _And as a member of the glee club, you could be just like them!" Rose continued. Julian considered this for a moment."_

" _People do like singer-guys, don't they?"_

" _They really do."_

" _Okay. You talked me into it," he relented. "But the second you try to dress me like a backup dancer in a Miley Cyrus video, I'm out."_

 _This time I couldn't help but snort aloud at this._

" _That's what I'm walking about! We've got our core group! Now we just have to get five or six backup singers to fill out our chorus," I said after we regrouped at the prep hangout."_

" _Maybe a little performance would show off our skills... and entice a few more people to join," Rose suggested._

" _Awesome. "We can practice... and then perform at lunch tomorrow," I agreed. To cope with transitioning, I had taken up dance and voice lessons. They helped a lot...especially since the only guy who actually cared about me is nowhere to be found._

 _So I taught the current members - me, Rose, Peyton and Julian- a few basic moves to show off at lunch. The cheerleaders begin to file in, then the gamers, then the actors._

" _Okay, trust me, guys. You're going to love this," Rose assured the crowd. A lot of them looked skeptical. Not good._

" _I don't see why we need a glee club. The cheerleaders already provide... cheer! That's the same thing as glee!" The head cheerleader interjected._

" _Yeah, I don't get it. It's like playing a karaoke game... without the game!" complained a gamer._

" _It's just singing as far as I can tell. True art needs to tell a story!" griped an actress. Ok, seriously? Fuck you._

" _Just give it a chance. You might change your minds," Rose pleaded._

" _I dunno, Rose," one of the cheerleaders, who I would get to know as Ava, called out. "You only have like five members Can you really make something awesome of of that?"_

 _Rose sat close to her, an arm around her shoulder._

" _Avie, come on. At least sit through this performance for me?" she asked, pouting. Ava turned three shades redder._

" _Well, I...um...I mean...argh! Fine. Just stop making that face at me!"_

 _Rose gave her a tight hug and rushed on stage._

" _5, 6, 7, 8!"_

 _The glee club came on stage and began to sing and dance… I saw the attitude of the crowd start to change as we performed._

" _Oh wow! I LOVE this song! Maybe GLEE really is different than CHEER!"_

" _And getting a live audience's reaction to your singing is pretty sweet. It's like a music-themed MMORPG... IRL!"_

" _That was so much more than mere singing... it was a true PERFORMANCE!"_

 _The performance ended, and Rose circulated through the crowd with the sign up sheet. A total of six people sign up! We're getting there!_

" _We did it! We've got a full squad!" Rose squealed, jumping up and down._

" _Does that mean... we're ready for sectionals?' Julian asked._

" _No way!" I shook my head. "Before that, we've got to practice... And we're going to need some awesome costumes!"_

" _Good call. Let's start with outfits for the female backup singers…" Rose said. After a few days, we managed to get stylish outfits for the girls."These costumes look amazing!"_

" _Clothing coordination for the win! But I can pick out my own clothes, right?" Payton asked._

" _Sure thing!" I agreed. "The leads can wear what they want. It'll make them stand out."_

" _Heh. Perfect," Julian chuckled._

" _But I still want Julian to help me pick out clothes for the male backup singers! We're going to the mall!" I said. Julian gulped._

" _The... mall?!"_

" _Which store do we hit first?" I asked._

" _American Eagle?"_

" _Nordstroms?"_

" _Or for something a little more out there, maybe Hot Topic?!"_

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa. Isn't that where vampires shop?" The jock shook his head. "Maybe a sporting goods store?"_

 _Payton glared at him._

" _You're not dressing our backup singers in jerseys and cleats!" she growled in a tone that implied Julian best obey. Suddenly, Julian stopped in front of a store window..._

" _This! This is what I'm TALKING about!" he pointed out. He pulled out a bunch of red suits that looked like the uniform of an all male prep school. Nice. he handed one to me to try on. I went into the changing room. From the outside, I heard them talking about the outfits._

" _Wow! Good choices, Julian!"_

" _The cut of the shirt will really accentuate the backup singers' physiques…"_

" _And they're a near-perfect match with the girls' outfits!"_

" _Another clothing coordination victory!"_

" _I just tried to pick stuff that wasn't lame."_

" _Jason, you doing ok in there?" Rose asked. At this point, I had stripped completely down to my undergarments. I felt fake, and if the others knew my secret, they would know I was fake too._

" _Jace, sweetie, you're awfully quiet in there," Payton commented. "Are you in any trouble?"_

" _N-no! I'll be out in a minute," I said quickly. I put on the suit and head out the changing stall. The others whistle and clap in approval._

" _Looking good, Jason!" Rose commented._

" _The ladies are going to be all over you!" Payton gushed. I blushed from the positive attention I was getting. I guess they haven't figured me out yet. That's good. It means Dad won't have to pull me out of school again._

" _Okay... we've got outfits for everyone. Time for our last few practices!" I said._

 _Over the next few practices, the glee club became a well-oiled machine. By the last practice we were ready for sectionals. I felt on top of the world._

 _That feeling didn't last, however, when I was called into the office. My parents were waiting for me. My dad had an especially livid look on his face._

" _Look, if this is about my classwork, I've been diligent about turning it i-"_

" _That's not what this is about, ," Professor Edwin said sternly. "This is about you attending school here on a fake name. Jason, I presume._

" _But my name is Jas-" my dad kicked my shin out of the table. "I mean, I-I thought it would be a funny prank."_

" _Is that why I've been getting calls about Maria Parker not being in class and an unregistered Jason Parker in her place?" My dad demanded. I'd forgotten my parents had me registered as my deadname._

 _I looked between my parents and Professor Edwin, panicking. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out so I just stood there gaping like a fucking fish. I tried to focus my attention elsewhere. The walls, the ceilings, Rose, the posters...Rose?!_

 _There she was at a desk with a sign that said, "Admissions counselor" . Oh God, she heard the entire conversation! Without warning, I bolted out of the office._

 _I hid in the nearest closet and shut the door, trying to steady my breathing._

 _A while later, I heard a gentle knock at the door._

" _G-go away!" I barked._

" _Jay, its Rose. Can I come in?" She asked._

" _I don't want to talk to anyone right now."_

" _I know you're very upset right now, but people are starting to look for you."_

" _...ok, fine."_

 _Rose walked in and sat down next to me. I was curled up against the wall, facing away from her._

" _...is there something you want to tell me?"_

 _I took a shaky breath. "...Rose...I...I'm trans. Trans guy, that is. That's why there's a Maria in the system and not a Jason. Jason's not even my legal name as of now. My parents think it's just a phase. I didn't think the teachers would catch on so quickly...they're gonna make me move away again!"_

 _Rose was the first person I'd willingly come out to in years. She placed a hand over my trembling hands._

" _Jason, that's not gonna happen. I promise," she said softly. "I'll just tell the office that there was a little mix-up with the admissions process and I'll sort everything out with your teachers."_

" _But then they'll find out and then-"_

" _They won't. Now come on, we have to meet with the rest of the club before sectionals."_

" _Ok...one more thing?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Please don't tell anyone about this."_

" _Of course."_

 _Rose made sure the entire issue was swept under the table and the teachers continued addressing me as Jason. Thankfully, my parents weren't called again._

 _Together, we made it into the auditorium where the rest of the group was practicing._

" _My solos are ROCKING!" Payton cheered. She sang a scale. "La la la la la la la la LAAAAA!"_

" _And my harmonies are really coming along!" Julian added._

" _See, Jason? Things are coming together," Rose whispered. I grinned at her._

" _My old team isn't going to know what hit them!" I said with a smirk. "We're ready for sectionals!"_

 _A week later we stood in the parking lot as the bus pulled up to drive us to the competition._

" _Okay, everyone. The bus is here!" I announced. Everyone boarded the bus and sat next to a partner. A girl with her blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail sat next to me._

"Let me guess," Aiden interrupts. "This is where you met Katie?"

"First of all, no interrupting. Second of all, yes. I was really nervous and she calmed me down. Anyway…"

" _A six-hour bus trip with a bunch of glee kids... I think I know what THAT means!" Payton said. "Singing, and lots of it!"_

" _I brought a karaoke machine!" A girl called out. "Who's ready to sing for six hours straight?!"_

" _Me, me, me!" Several voices responded._

" _As long as you can promise to avoid 'The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round', I'm in," Julian chuckled._

" _I'll take it off the song list immediately. I noted, settling into the bus seat._

" _Hey," the girl said cheerfully. "I don't know if you know me, but I'm Kaitlyn, but everyone calls me Katie. You must be Jason._

" _Yep. That's my name, don't wear it out, heh, heh."_

" _Are you nervous?" she asked._

" _Not really," I said. I sang backup for Payton, so I was sure everyone's eyes would be on her and not on me._

" _I kinda am. This is my first singing competition...and well, I have a lot of friends here, even though this school's been open for several months..."_

" _Well, uh...do you want to be my friend?"_

" _Really?" she said eagerly._

" _Yeah, I'm kinda new here."_

 _So Katie and I got to know each other during that long bus ride to sectionals._

 _After a long bus trip..._

" _I can't wait for our performance!" squealed Payton, clapping her hands together._

" _I'll go check us in while everyone else gets ready," Rose said._

" _Sounds good... and make sure you watch out for my old team! They've been known to play dirty, so we'd better be careful!" I replied, going on my way to check out the scope._

 _A little later..._

" _Okay, everyone. Ready to go on?" Rose asked._

" _My vocal chords are all warmed up and ready to rock!" Julian thundered._

" _I'm ready too... but I think we're missing one thing!" I said._

" _Wha...Oh God...Payton!" Rose exclaimed. We've got to go find her now!"_

" _I'll check outside…" Julian offered._

" _I'll check in the main lobby." I added. Rose grabbed my arm._

"Jay _, wait... If we DON'T find Payton, we're going to need someone else to sing her solo," she said._

" _That's not an option. No one else is as good as she is!" I refused. I shook my head. I was fine singing backup, where no one could possibly hear my voice break or my shirt slip and reveal my binder or-_

" _That's where you're wrong," Rose interrupted sternly. "That kind of talk will get you nowhere. I've heard you singing backup for her... you've totally got the talent to pull this off!"_

" _That's... that's not an option!" I ran off before Rose could protest._

 _Thankfully, we saw Payton in the crowd before it was too late._

" _Payton! There you are!" Rose sounded relieved. So was I._

" _Don't look so worried, Rosie," Payton giggled. " I was just hanging out with a few new friends!"_

 _She pointed to a nearby group of students, dressed in matching tuxes and cocktail dresses._

 _Fuck. It's them._

" _That's my old team!" I gasped._

" _Really? Why'd you say they're mean?" Payton pouted. "They were super nice to me! They even bought me ice cream!"_

" _Holy fuck, dude. Ice cream? Don't you know dairy coats your vocal chords?!"_

" _That's silly! I'm sure I can sing just fine."_

 _Payton tried to sing a scale, but failed._

" _Oh no! You're right!" she gasped._

" _What are we going to do now?" I sighed. "It's over, guys. Payton can't perform."_

 _The others looked disappointed. I was disappointed as well. I actually had a shot of fitting in here, and I blew it. I turned to go to the parking lot and wait for the bus when Katie stopped me._

" _So that's it? Are you just going to give up and go home? ...or are you going to do the solo?!" Katie demanded, her hands on her hips._

" _I... I can't! I'm a backup singer. Not a star!" I gasped. They weren't going to let me back out of this._

" _That's just what the people wanted you to believe! That you weren't meant for great things ...but you know what?" Rose added. "That's not the guy you are anymore!"_

" _I... I don't know if I can do it!"_

" _Come on, Jason! This is your moment!" Katie pleaded. "If anyone can help us win this, it's you. I've known you for a short while, but I bet you'll be amazing on stage._

" _I can't do this!" I gasped. I felt my body freeze all over. The walls were closing on me again. Everyone's voices were fading away._

 _Just then, my old team walked by. The assholes simply laughed at me and kept walking. As they leave I heard something from the lead singer…and a laugh_

 _My eyes flew open with a fire I'd never felt before._

" _We haven't lost yet... Guys, I'm ready for my solo!"_

 _The others started cheering._

 _The glee club flew onstage, and the performance began with an explosion of music and dance.! At first, everyone is singing together...As everyone sang, we did a coordinated dance. The team performed a complicated set of dance moves: flips, pirouettes, and headspins! Until the moment arrived for my big solo!_

 _Everyone looked at me expectantly. All my guts were in knots. Rose smiled faintly. Katie gave me a thumbs up._

 _I took center stage...and I killed it! I rocked the solo! As the performance ended, the audience exploded in applause!_

" _You did it, Jason," Katie squealed, giving me a tight hug._

" _WE did it!" I corrected._

 _Later..._

" _Rose, Katie. I can't thank you guys enough for talking some sense into me," I said on the bus. "I can't believe I was going to run off and give up on myself."_

" _Of course, Jason," Rose said. "That's kinda what I'm here for."_

" _And now that we won first place, I bet lots of people will want to join the glee club," Katie added._

 _She was right. Rose, Julian, and Payton later left because of other commitments, but the club size exploded over the years as we started winning competition after competition._

When I finished my retelling, Aiden was dozing peacefully on my shoulder. I laugh and smooch his cheek. He sharply inhales. His eyes spring open as he looks around.

"No one heard that right?" he asks, turning red.

"Just me. Come on, sleepyhead. I wanna hear you practice for your audition," I say.

"Only if I get to see you practice too."


	9. Better off Without You

**BlackCanary98: Ye, I'm back after being busy with exams and a hell of a junior year. Now that I'm winding down and getting ready for senior year I can spend more time writing :)**

 **Not much has changed except Aiden and Jason's scene when they split up because Jason doesn't believe his warnings (since Nick hasn't shown his true colors yet) and the fact that Nicole is the one with Ava and Uma's stuck at Statton**

Aiden's POV

"Thanks for having us over for dinner guys," Rose says later that night. Ace, for once, is suspiciously quiet.

"What's up with Ace?" I ask.

"The intercom was left on when he was ranting about the students being ungrateful...and pretty much everyone heard it, so he's sulking," Rose answers, stroking her boyfriend's cheek. "Poor baby…"

"I heard the lock-in was postponed," Jay says.

"Yeah, turns out we don't have enough funding for it so soon," Rose sighs. "We're thinking of finding another location to accommodate more students. Ace suggested a district wide lock-in."

"You mean we'd have to stay in a building with Hearst?" I crinkle my nose at the thought."

"I'm pretty sure it won't be a problem, babe," Jay says, playing with a strand of my hair. "I'm sure we can still find a private location to-"

"Hey, who wants more mashed potatoes?" I interrupt him. Rose giggles and I turn a deep shade of red. I'm so glad my parents were out of town for the week and trusted that Jason and I wouldn't get in any trouble while they were gone. I shoot a look at Jason, who merely gives me a lazy grin. I can't help but smile too.

"Did you guys get news about your auditions?" Rose asks. I nod.

"Mine's a day after his," Jay answers. "So I get to cheer my boy on while he nails that audition."

"Come on, I'm not _that_ good," I chuckle sheepishly.

"Oh, quit being so modest. You're so talented. Or are you just saying that to get a compliment from me?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," I smile, my lips briefly brushing against his. "You wanna meet tomorrow morning at the cafe for breakfast?"

His face falls. "I...uh, I have practice early that morning."

"But Jay, you practice during and after school. Can't you skip it?"

"I can't just ditch the team, A," he says with a slight hint of annoyance.

"I'm not asking you to ditch them, I just want you to, you know, just chill out for a while."

"I don't need to chill out." There was more of an edge in his voice. "I need to practice for regionals."

"You say that all the time. I'm just looking out for your health."

"I slip up one time and suddenly you're my doctor?" he snaps suddenly getting up from the table. His face softens when he notices my expression. He shakes his head. "Sorry, I got a little worked up. I'm gonna head to bed now."

"But it's barely 7."

He picks up his half-full plate and heads upstairs.

"Here we go again," I sigh. "Just when I thought he was starting to get better."

"These things take time Aiden. Jason can't recover overnight, no matter how much you want him to," Rose tells me sadly.

"I...I know. But I love Jay. I don't want to get in the way of his dreams...but I don't want him to hurt himself because of them. When Jason was attacked last year, I really thought it was the end of him, of _us_. I just want him to be safe and happy no matter what. Even if it means..."

 _...that I have to break up with you so you wouldn't have to choose between glee and me_ …

Rose reaches out and puts her hand over mine.

"Aiden, you know he'd never choose glee over you."

"I don't think he'll have a choice. He doesn't want to let his group down. Not when they're this close to winning regionals. It would mean the world to him for people to see him as...well, him. I could never stop him from that."

"I know it's hard, but I'm sure things'll work out in the end," she says. "Well, Ace and I have to go soon, so enjoy your evening."

"I guess," I mutter as she and Ace leave. I head upstairs myself after putting the dishes away. Jay is already sound asleep on the bed when I come into my room. I slip in by his side and try to sleep as well.

Jay is figdgeiting in his sleep, mumbling to himself. I gently take his hand and shake him away.

"Jason, you alright?"

"Huh?" he murmurs. "I...I was just having a bad dream, no biggie."

"What was it about?" I ask. Jason shrugs.

"I just have a looming fear that something's bound to go wrong soon."

I can tell there's more he's not telling me, but I decide not to push.

"Well, you always said I was your good luck charm. Would you mind if...I came with you to practice tommorow."

"I dunno, Aiden, Katie and the others don't seem to want you around for some reason."

I frown at this. "They aren't your real friends if they can't see how important you are to me," I say.

"I feel...I feel safe when I'm with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're like a life sized teddy bear I can cuddle with to feel better," he replies, hugging me to prove his point.

"I am not a life-sized teddy bear," I pout. I'm joking, but it's nice to hear Jason laugh because of it.

"Uh, the button eyes and soft hair don't lie, Aiden," he chuckles. "But thanks. That kinda helped."

I give him a quick peck on the cheek and go back to sleep. The next morning, Jason wakes me up at...five thirty in the goddamn morning.

"Mmm, five more minutes," I groan. Even I didn't wake up this early.

"By my standards, we're late. I'm going to school with or without you, Sleeping Beauty."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I grumble, dragging myself out of bed. Jason was already fully dressed. I barely eat breakfast before we're both rushing out the door. By the time we get to school, the doors are locked. Jason pulls out a key and opens the door.

"Rose gave me a key to practice," Jay answers before I can comment. "The others will be here soon. Come on, I'll show you the dance we've been working on."

He pulls me onto the stage and attaches his phone to a speaker. When the music starts, he sidles up to me, a coy smile on his face.

"I don't remember this song being part of the performance," I say.

"Well, it's not," Jay admits. I just wanted to dance with you."

"Well, you could've asked," I say with a smirk as he puts one hand in mine and one around my waist. We dance together to the sensual beat of the music, our bodies pressed together. (I can feel poor Jay's bones through his skin, though.) He dips me, pulling me into a soft, lingering kiss as he does. When he pulls away, he's smiling and his eyes are full of love.

"Aiden, I-"

The music stops suddenly. We look up, and see a few of the glee club members watching us.

"So is he going to be following you everywhere from now on?" Katie asks disdainfully.

"He asked to come with me," Jason says defensively. "He's not bothering anyone."

"Do you know what could happen if other people start finding out we come here early to practice?"

"I'm not a snitch," I argue. "I just want to make sure Jay's safe."

"He doesn't need you to be safe. He has all of us."

I'm about to retort when Nick walks in. Something momentarily flashes across Jay's face but disappears. Nick approaches the stage with what looks like hot chocolate and a breakfast sandwhich.

"Hey Jace," he says cooly. "We decided to grab breakfast on our way here so we got you a little pick me up."

He hands Jason the food before turning to me.

"We would have gotten something for you, Aiden," he says. "But we didn't realize you were coming."

"Oh it's fine, we already ate breakfast at home," I say awkwardly. "But I'm sure Jason appreciates the gesture."

"Ahem," Katie interrupts. "Not sure if you got the memo, but practice is starting."

She says this with a tone that indicates I better let go of Jay. I walk of the stage and sit in one of the chairs near the front. She narrows her eyes at me.

"I'm not leaving," I assert, my hands crossed over my chest.

"We can't risk our performance getting leaked, so-"

"Are you sure that's what this is about?" I hiss. "Or is it so I don't know what you and Nick are planning to do to Jason and I?"

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about! You have no right to make those accusations," she sneers, getting in my face.

"Guys, enough with the fighting!" Jason pleads, getting in between us. "What's going on?"

"Your neurotic boyfriend's gone off the deep end, that's what!"

"Oh, I'm the one who's neurotic? Just admit that it's been you targeting us this whole time!"

"Jace, I've known you for three years. Are you seriously going to believe him even though you've only dated him for one year?"

Jason looks between the two of us, obviously conflicted. He shakes his head in irritation.

"I really don't have time for this," he says, walking away. Katie scoffs at me before following him.

Rose's POV

I wake up to the sound of Roscoe's daughter Alicia crying softly in her room. I walk to her crib and pick her up.

"Poor Allie," I coo, tickling the little baby under her chin. "Is someone lonely?"

"Raah," she babbles. I can't tell if she's trying to say my name or Roscoe's. Speaking of which, where is he?

I carry her to the kitchen, where Ava is fixing breakfast.

"Hey, Avie. Have you seen Roscoe?"

"Upstairs."

"Well, why didn't he wake up when Alicia started crying?"

"I dunno. I just came here to make pancakes."

She winces a little.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, that was just a big kick," Ava chuckles, rubbing her belly. "At least I know they're still alive after yesterday's scare."

"Well if you need anything, just ask," I say, running straight into Roscoe. He stares at me, dumbfounded.

"Uh…"

"So you didn't hear Alicia crying this morning?' I ask.

"Sorry, little R. Addi and I were up last night planning for our wedding."

"I still don't understand why you wanted to wait a whole year before getting married."

"Everything's gotta be perfect for the girl of my dreams," he chuckles.

"Yeah, and did you happen to forget you have a child?"

"I slept in late, NBD."

"No big deal?! She's starving!"

"You're overreacting. Here, give her to me. I'll take care of her."

No sooner had I put Alicia in his arms, she starts to whine and fuss again.

"Raah," she cries, reaching for me with her stubby arms. "Raah!"

She squirms in Roscoe's arms until he relents and gives her back to me.

"I have to get to school," I groan.

"Well she obviously doesn't want me to hold her, and Addison's still asleep."

"Sorry, but she's not my child," I say. "Hire a sitter if you must but don't just let her cry."

Ava and I go our separate ways after we arrive at school. I head straight to Ace's office. When I

open the door, Ace is sitting at his desk, buried in paperwork.

"Rose," he says monotonously.

"Hi, Ace. Whatcha working on?"

"School lock-in."

"How long have you been in here?"

"...like, 4 in the morning?"

"Ace, did you even sleep?"

He sighs.

"I messed up big. I should've known the intercom was on. When have I ever done something this stupid?"

"Um-"

"Don't answer that."

"Ace, everyone makes mistakes."

"Mistakes have consequences. It took a long time to get everyone to trust me again after what I did with the District Council. And now with this rumors of a student uprising-"

"Uprising?"

'Some of the clubs are unhappy with the student council. Some, namely the cheerleaders, think we've been paying special favors to band and glee just because we're friends with Aiden and Jason."

"But that's not true. Those clubs just happened to be more successful because they work hard, right?"

"Of course. But that's not how a lot of the student body sees it. To them, it's only a matter of time until I show my true colors again."

"Oh, Ace. You know that's not who you are anymore. I know you've changed."

"Have I, Rose?"

"Of course. You used to hate Aiden with a burning passion."

"Because I thought he was going to harm you when he was with Jessica."

"But now? You're like his best friend."

"That doesn't make up for the fact that I hurt a lot of people back them. Especially you."

"I know."

"I don't know if I can ever truly make things right."

"Ace, you already have. Everything we've been through together showed me that," I say, reaching over and squeezing his hands. He looks up at me and smiles.

"You're too good for me, Rosie. I don't deserve you," he chuckles. His tone was teasing. His words were not. "Well, I've been going to therapy with Aiden recently."

"That's great!"

"The bad news is that it made me dig up old memories."

"...like what?"

"Like when you found out I sold you out to get you to resign. You were really upset. You asked...if whatever we had meant anything to me. And I..."

"-you told me if I really valued anything about what we had, I wouldn't have betrayed you and taken that White House Internship from you."

"Yeah, pretty much. In reality, I didn't value you as much as I should've. I know better now."

"Of course," I whisper. He leans in to kiss me, then stops. "What's wrong?"

"I just...I kinda anticipated someone walking in on us...again. I can't afford to let anything bad happen to your rep because of me."

"Can't afford?" Somehow this phrase sounded suspiciously like the old Ace.

"You know what meant I. I mean, what I meant. Ugh! Can't even put a simple sentence

together," he chides himself.

"Ace!" I gasp. "Hun, you can't think like that."

"It's true. I can't do a damn thing right! I can't win an internship, I can't defend myself from my dad. I can't even save myself from being freaking kidnapped!"

"That's because you can't do it all, Ace! Especially not alone. You need to remember that."

"I know, you're right. I've got to get out of this habit. But I'm no innocent like Aiden is."

"That doesn't mean you don't deserve peace of mind," I say. "Everyone can be redeemed."

"Everyone?" he gives me a look.

"...yes," I say uncertainty.

Jason's POV

I feel sick from watching that argument go down between my boyfriend and my best friend.

If Aiden's right, then it means that Katie's been lying to me this whole time. Why would she do that? Did I do something wrong?

When we take five, I head out. Aiden scrambles to catch up to me.

"Jace," Aiden wheezes when he catches up to me. "I couldn't see well from where I was sitting. Did anything happen on stage?"

"N-no…"

"Look, Jay...I have something to tell you. Karma has got to be either Katie or Nick."

"Are you sure Katie's involved in all this?"

"She's had it out for me since day one. The look on her face when I confronted her told me everything."

"Sweetie, I know Katie makes it no secret she dislikes you-"

"She _hates_ me."

"-but come on. I don't think she would do this."

Aiden scowls at me.

"You don't think she'd do this?"

"Well, she's been my friend longer than I've been dating you." I swear, my mind does not have a filter. Aiden's eyes widen from the comment.

"Excuse me?"

"Babe, I'm not in the mood for another fight."

"Why is she always pushing for you to be with Nick, huh? How come she never wants me around then?"

"Aiden, I think you're overreacting."

"I think you're underreacting. May I remind you that there is a potential psychopath, or maybe two, in your glee club? And one of them plans to do you serious harm?"

"You think I don't know that? Look, Nick's been nothing but good to me, and I doubt he'd try to hurt me."

"I've heard rumors from the girls. Nick is not who he seems, Jason. He may act nice now but I have a gut feeling he's got something planned."

"Aiden, not to harp on your judgement but I need more proof than a gut feeling. I don't appreciate you accusing my friends of deliberately trying to drive a wedge between us."

"Have you considered it's _working_?" Aiden snaps at me. "You leave me for what, six years and it's like you've forgotten all of what we've been through together and now you don't even believe me when I say your friends are bad news."

 _I didn't have a choice, and he should know that more than anyone that I would have stayed for him if I could._

"I do believe you, Aiden."

The look on his face tells me he doesn't believe _me_.

"No, you don't. If you did you would've said something to them, not blowing me off, _again_."

"You wanted me to call them out in front of the other members without warning?"

"Yes!"

"Aiden, you don't have any proof that she's behind this. Just trust me on this."

A weird sound bursts from Aiden's mouth. Something between a laugh and a scoff.

"Trust, heh. You use that word a lot. But I bet you don't even know the meaning of the word," he chuckles, bitterly shaking his head.

"Baby, you don't mean that," I try to reach for him, but he pulls back, a hurt look on his face.

"If you want to figure this out on your own, then fine. I can't stop you from doing what you want, as Katie so 'eloquently' pointed out. But I can't do this with you anymore. Don't say I didn't warn you about Nick."

"You're...breaking up with me?"

"...I think we should take a break from each other."

"Kinda impossible, we live together and sleep in the same bed."

"There's a guest room."

"All this over who I choose to spend my time with? God, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous of Nick."

"If you like him so much why don't you date him instead?" he hisses at me. He rubs the frustration out of his eyes and sighs. "It's rather unhealthy for the two of us to spend so much time in each others' presence all the time. Besides, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your precious glee club."

He says this last part with some snark.

"Babe, wait! I didn't mean it like that. Just please give me another chance," I plead, holding his hand

"Jason, I don't know what you want me to do. Just leave me alone," his hand slips out of my grasp as he turns away from me.

"Aiden?... Aiden!"

He walks away. I watch his shrinking figure until it disappears and tears start to burn my eyes.

Katie's POV

I walk up to find Jason on the verge of tears. He sinks to the ground, burying his head in his hands. His shoulders are shaking.

"Jason, are you ok?" I ask, crouching down next to him.

"Aiden," he sobs, "H-he-"

"Broke up with you?" I ask. I hope I didn't sound too excited.

"I knew t-this would happen. I f-freaking pushed him away when he wanted to help me."

Perfect. I pull Jason into a hug, rubbing his back.

"Aww, Jace. Maybe this is your chance to see that you can be better off without him. Maybe...find someone better."

"Kat, I still kinda live in his house."

"You can stay with me for a while."

"I don't know, Aiden's pretty pissed off at you for some reason."

Well, at least I know Jay's still in the dark about this.

"Listen, I think Aiden's bad news. When he says he wants to take a break, he means he wants to make sure you stay faithful to him only. He doesn't want you to grow out of him I can't believe you're still falling for his act."

"Katie," he sniffs. "Be real with me. Are you in any way affiliated with Karma'sComing123?"

I inhale sharply.

"Jason, how could you even think of accusing your best friend of doing such a thing?"

"I have to know! Someone's planning to do something horrible to me and I don't know who's responsible! Just tell me. I won't be mad," he pleads.

"Jay, you're getting hysterical. Maybe you need to stay home from school today. Come on, I'll help you pack your things."

School doesn't start until 8 and it's only 6:30, so we have time to get to his place.

We've nearly gotten all of Jason's belongings in his bags when I hear a, "What are you doing?'

"Aiden? What are you doing here?" Jason asks.

"I came back home to sleep some more. What is she doing here?" He glares at me.

"Oh please. You don't get to dictate who Jay gets to have over. Haven't you guys broken up?"

"I'm not kicking him out."

"He's staying with me for a while."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Right, Jay?"

"Uh…" Jason looks to the ground.

"Jason, is this really what you want?" Aiden asks him.

"It's only for a little while."

If I had my way it would be forever. Whatever it takes to keep Jay away from his now ex-boyfriend.

"Be careful," Aiden mutters.

"I will...I love you," Jay murmurs quickly. Aiden doesn't say a retreats back to his room.

I'm a little surprised he didn't put up much of a fight. Oh well. The sooner Jay's away from Aiden the sooner Jay can forget about him and move on.

Ava's POV

That conversation I had with Uma at the clinic was awkward as hell. I know she hasn't lost feelings for me, and I suspect Nicole is starting to catch feelings too.

"Hold up. Bitch alert at three o'clock," I whisper back to her. Speak of the devil, Patty's making her way towards us.

"Look, uh, I'm...it's was wrong of me to, uh, I shouldn't have-"

"Spit it out, will you?" I snap. Blame my hormones but I really don't care for what this girl has to say.

"Ugh, I'm sorry I hit you in the stomach with my sneaker...and I hope your kids are alright!" she blurts out.

"Uh...they're fine," I say, surprised by Patty's apology.

"I just didn't want to be responsible for killing a pair of innocent children. I actually felt guilty because of that. Doesn't change the fact that you're a slut though."

With a huff, she flounces away.

"Aaand there's the Patty we all know and love," I remark sarcastically, causing Nicole to laugh. "I love your laugh."

"I love your face," Nicole giggles. She realizes what she said and blushes bright red. "I, uh, I mean...you look pretty."

She groans, putting her hands in her face.

"Seems I'm not the only one who get's flustered around beautiful girls." I chuckle. She relaxes, reaching for my hand and squeezing it. She looks up at me, smiling.

"Ava…" she whispers. A thought crosses her mind, and she pulls back. "What am I doing, this is wrong."

"What?"

"I like you, like a lot. As in, I have a humoungous crush on you, alright? But it would be wrong of me since…"

"I'm pregnant?" I ask.

"Your girlfriend." she says at the same time. "Well, that too."

She was right. I don't have time to continue thinking about this as Ace and Rose come down the hallway.

"Your blood pressure is crazy high. I don't want you to have a stroke," Rose comments. Ace does indeed look like he's ready to pop a vein or two.

"I'm fine, just a little lightheaded from the quick power nap," Ace mumbles somewhat incoherently. He does not look in good shape. He stumbles, but Rose holds him steady.

"Come on, baby. Let me take you to the nurse."

"Fine. But she's probably just gonna give me a lollipop or something."

"They're such a cute couple," Nicole comments.

"Not as cute as us," I joke. Nicole blushes. "N-not that we're a couple or anything."

"R-right. Of course," she stammers.

I'll need to find Uma again, to see where we stand after months away from each other.


	10. When I Was Your Man

Nick's POV

"So, they broke up?" I ask, walking up next to Katie This was almost too easy.

Katie answers right next to me. "I managed to get him to move out of Aiden's place and in with me."

"I think some time apart will do everyone good," I say.

"But he looks so depressed now. I wish there was something we could do to cheer him up," she laments. Oh well, just need to count off the days until I'll finally be able to have him all to myself.

"Look, there he is now," I point out. Sure enough, he's slowly trudging down the hallways, his eyes to the ground and his books hugged close to his chest.

"Jason, hi!" Katie greets him, rushing over to him with a tight hug. He musters up a small grin when he sees her.

"Hey, Jason," I say.

"Hey," he mutters.

"I heard about what happened between you and Aiden."

"Word travels fast huh," he says sadly. "One minute, he's in my arms dancing with me and the next...he asks me to leave him alone."

"I'm so sorry he treated you that way," I say. "I think you just need some time to cool down while the pain is still fresh. We can go out later tonight."

Jason shakes his head.

"Oh, no. I remember the last time I went out with the two of you," he refuses. "I ended up blackout drunk and Nick tried to kiss me."

"Last time I checked," I say. "You got drunk and kissed me. You probably aren't remembering correctly.

"I...I guess I probably did misremember some things" he stammers.

"Well, in light of what's happened recently...I just wanna say that I'll do everything in my power to make sure you feel better," I say to him. Jason manages a tiny grin, but fades as soon as he looks up down the hall.

We see Aiden pass us in the hallway, talking with Ace.

"Rose says we should go see a basketball game together," Ace says. "She says it'll take our minds off of stuff for a while.

"What time?" Aiden asks nonchalantly. There's not a single hint of remorse in his voice. He doesn't even sound remotely sad. Hmph. I always knew he didn't deserve Jason.

"Looks like someone's already moved on," Katie snorts.

"I'm sure...that there's a reasonable explanation for this," Jay mutters quietly. "They're friends. They hang out all the time. Besides, Ace has a girlfriend whom he's seriously committed to."

"Jace, you don't have to keep making excuses for his behavior," I tell him.

"I'm not-"

"Maybe we'll go to a game and show them what for!" Katie declares.

"But I don't want to-"

"Then it's settled. We'll go to the game tonight."

"Guys-"

"I'll pick everyone up in my car at 6."

"GUYS! They can hear you!" Jason snaps. Apparently, Ace and Aiden weren't out of earshot. Ace gives us a weird look, while Aiden glares at us.

"This isn't over," he mouths.

"I think it is. For you," I mouth back. Aiden rolls his eyes and walks away with Ace.

"Forget about him!" Katie blurts out. "I don't mean to sound harsh, but you can't move on if you constantly have him on your mind."

"But I don't want to move on. He just...it was too much for him dealing with me for so long. He wanted a break."

His blue eyes start to water a litte. Someday, I'll be able to wipe every last tear from his pretty face and hold him tight until he knows everything'll be alright.

"If he wants to make you feel like a burden to him, he doesn't deserve you Jace. Now come on. We'll be late to class if we keep dawdling."

Jason reluctantly drags his feet behind us.

"So, how long do you think he'll be like this?" I ask Katie.

"Well, he's probably going through the seven stages of grief."

"I thought that only applied to death?"

"It works for heartbreak too. Anyway, I think he's still in the shock and denial phase."

"And...when will he no longer be in shock and denial?"

"Time will tell…"

It better tell soon, otherwise my plan is going to be a lot harder. I need to get Jason to warm up to me, and quickly.

"Hey, Nick," Katie says suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"What made you attracted to Jason in the first place?"

Pretty much everything about him. His dazzling eyes, his infectious smile, the tempting sway of his hips when he walks and dances across the stage...

"I've seen him around during performances before I transfered. I guess I fell for him seeing him dance on stage. Of course, I couldn't go talk to him, 'cause of Hearst and their rivalry with Lakeside and all that."

Ace's POV

"I know heartbreak hurts, but I didn't think Jay would stoop this low so quickly," I say. "Jealousy is an ugly look on everyone."

"I didn't realize he'd be so hurt by it. But I have to stand by my decision. If I take him back now, it'll just be the same old thing," Aiden mumbles. "Of course he went straight back to his friends. I'll be damned if I let them turn Jay against me."

"It's fine to take a break in a relationship sometimes," I tell him. "It gives you a chance to grow outside of your partner and explore other options."

"Other options?" he asks skeptically.

"I don't mean randomly hook-up with strangers. Just, spend some time with people you're familiar with. People that make you happy. Like your friends."

"Like you?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, I guess."

"No problem, kiddo," I chuckle, giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"You laugh now because you're older than me by mere months, but when you're 30 and I'm still 29, we'll see who'll still be laughing."

"Yeah, me. 'Cause I'll be a successful CEO or a politician...or something." my voice trails off. Those were my old dreams. Now, I'm not sure what I want. And it's freaking me out.

I need to make a decision by college signing day about where I'm headed after graduation. I've been accepted to Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Stanford, the university of Chicago, and Cornell University. Thankfully, Rose got into nearly as many schools as I did, so that makes the choosing process a little easier since we've planned to go to the same college.

"Uh, Ace?" Aiden says, waving a hand in front of my face. "You kinda zoned out there for a moment."

"I...I did? Well, sorry about that," I say apologetically. Damn, I thought I stopped doing that.

"Should we still go to the game?" he asks. "Especially since-"

"We aren't going to let the three of them and their nonsense ruin our fun," I state. "Screw all of them."

"Uh, but not Jason, right?"

"Sure…"

Frankly, I had no idea why Jason would even think of spending time with people who obviously don't approve of who he's in a relationship with. Especially since one of them knows their history.

Damn. He didn't deserve anything that's happened to him in the past year. He definitely doesn't deserve to be treated the way Jason did to him when he tried to tell him the truth about his friends. I hope Jay knows what he's getting into, because I won't hesitate to take action if he hurts Aiden.

Ava's POV

Apparently, Patty's apology meant nothing to her, because she's back to her bitchy self when we get to gym class. Nicole lets go of my hand before we open the doors.

"We're not going to have a repeat of last week, are we, Edwards?" the coach demands. I smirk at him and produce a doctor's note. (Thank you, Dr. Brinkwater!)

Instead of getting up in his face like I planned, I say nothing and walk away.

He scoffs, shaking his head and turning away. Uma can barely hide her giggles.

"He looked so mad," she snickers.

"He wants to treat me like a whore, I'll show him how one acts," I say firmly.

"Well, I better get changed. You gonna be ok by yourself?" she asks.

"Yep, bye Um- er, Nicole."

"Bye, Avie." she says with a wink.

"Well, well, well," I hear a familiar voice behind me. I see her slender legs slide in next to me. "If it isn't Miss '16 and Pregnant.'"

"I'm 18, dipshit, get it right. And I guess your apology wasn't sincere at all," I sneer.

"Whatever. I got suspended from the cheerleading squad because of you."

"No one asked you to launch a sneaker at my belly. You deserved it."

Patty scoffs and looks away. In silence, we watch the gym class go on.

"Ugh, this gym stink is making me nauseous," she complains.

"It reeks of body odor all the time. Why is today any different?"

"Just. Shut. Up. You're giving me a headache," she groans. I take a closer look at her, and notice that her face is tinged green. She burps sickly.

"Uh, are you-"

"Don't talk to me!" she snaps before belching again. "Oh god…*URP!* Out of my damn way!"

She pushes past me, her hands over her mouth. I can't help but follow her into the bathroom.

Morning Sickness?

The retching sounds I hear from one of the stalls give me my answer. She jumps when she comes out of the stall.

"My, have the tables turned," I say, smiling wickedly.

"You don't know a damn thing. I just got food poisoning."

"I call bullshit. If you had food poisoning you'd be much worse."

"I suppose you know from experience," she sneers.

"How long do you think it'll be before you start to show?" I ask, patting her currently slim stomach.

"Screw you," she hisses, slapping my hand away.

"Ooh, definitely feels like a baby or two in there. Is it a girl? I hope it's not a girl. I'd hate for my kids to grow up with a bitch like you."

"SHUT UP! I am NOT pregnant, you…*URP!* Uggh!"

She rushes back into the stall and resumes her regurgitating.

"Y'know, speaking from experience, morning sickness is usually the first signs of pregnancy."

"Get the hell out of here."

"Oh, trust me. I'm not going anywhere. As you've probably heard, what goes around comes around, and I think you got what's coming to you."

"Ok, fine. Maybe I could be pregnant. But at least I'd have a rich baby daddy. I'd be a milf."

"You are seriously deluded. I can't believe you think you have your fairytale life. I'm sure you won't be saying that when that size 0 waistline you've got balloons up until you look like a walking blimp. You won't be saying that when you have to keep replacing your shirts because your boobs keep leaking with the milk you'll have to feed your baby with for years. You definitely won't say that if you'll still have friends by the time everyone finds out. And don't even get me started about school. I don't even know if I'll graduate high school, let alone get to college. My life will never be the same, and neither will yours."

I trail off when I notice her crying. Damn, I think I went a little too far.

"Y-you're such a bitch," she sniffs. "If you weren't pregnant I would've killed you by now."

"If I had my way I wouldn't even be pregnant. A guy forced himself on me, alright? I was _raped_."

That's the first time I've vocally acknowledged the fact. I leave the bathroom before she has a chance to speak.

Jason's POV

It's been at least eight hours, but the pain is still fresh. Why am I feeling this way? I bet Aiden hasn't even thought of me all day? What if he's already moved on from me? Ok. I need to get a goddamn grip. I am 18 fucking years old. I'm legally and adult, not some 13 year old edgelord. Sooner or later, Aiden will come back, and thing's will go back to normal. Normalish. As normal as they can get.

For now, I just have to endure this basketball game with Nick and Katie.

Nick's been nothing but nice to me all day, making me feel even more confident that I was in the right about him.

"We're here," Nick announces. We all get out of the car and head to the ticket booth.

"How did you get tickets on such short notice?" Katie asks.

"I know a guy," Nick answers cryptically. "Let's go get some snacks."

"I'll get them," Katie offers. "The two of you can go find our seats."

She flounces off, leaving me with Nick. To my surprise, he says nothing as we find our seats

"Oh for the love of…" I hear him grumble. I look up, and Aiden and Ace are seated two rows in front of us. They turn around and notice us. Ace whispers something to Aiden, and he nods. The latter gets up and walks away. Once Aiden is out of earshot, Ace narrows his eyes at the two of us.

"What are you guys doing here?" He demands.

"I'd ask you the same thing, Ace," I retort.

"Well, Aiden was feeling a little down after what happened this morning, so Rose decided a little outing between us guys would cheer him. To me it seems like you're just here to make him jealous."

"I would never do that. We just happened to come to the same game. And since when do you OR Aiden have any interest whatsoever in sports?"

"Rose suggested it, not me."

Aiden comes back with an armload of food.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got a bunch of random stuff," he says, struggling to hold everything in his arms. Ace reaches out and holds his arms steady, to which Aiden smiles graciously. I ignore the tiny twinge of envy that comes up.

Katie comes back with our food and we settle down. The game starts. I don't think anyone around here is really invested in it though. Nick's on his phone, Katie's staring into space, and Ace and Aiden are too busy talking. Suddenly, I hear a lot of cheering and screaming.

"Look at the screen," Nick points out. The kiss cam is on, and it's focused on...Ace and Aiden?!

The two of them look at each other, then look all around them. Ace rolls his eyes and gives him a small peck on the cheek.

"Are you happy now?" He asks. Aiden blushes and they both laugh at the moment.

"That's just cruel," Katie chides. "He says he wants a break so he can go and kiss another man. Shameful."

"It was just a casual kiss on the cheek, dude. I'm sure it wasn't anything serious."

"Sure, you say that now, but wait until they start having more 'casual' kisses and see where that leads you."

"Hey, Aiden is not a cheater," I growl.

"Let's just watch the game," she says in exasperation.

At this point, absolutely no one is paying attention. Somewhere along the line, Aiden leaves to use the restroom. Then the cheering starts up again.

"Oh my God!" Katie gasps. "Look!"

I look up at the screen, and Nick and I were on it! He turns to me.

"Nick...I can't...Aiden...he-"

"If it's ok for him to kiss someone else because you're not together at the moment, why not you?"

"It just feels wrong, like I'm being unfaithful to him."

"Come on, just this once. He won't even be here to witness it."

But Ace will…

All around us, the crowd is chanting, "Kiss! Kiss!"

"Fine. But just a kiss on the cheek," I say. I lean in...when suddenly he turns and our lips meet! He cups my cheek and runs his hands through my hair. I'd hate to admit it, but Nick's a really good kisser. I'm trying hard not to melt from Nick's passion. It is only when Nick pulls away that I notice Ace glaring at me in disapproval...and _Aiden_.

Once the game ends, Ace corners me. He storms up to me, grabs the collar of my shirt and pushes me against the wall. Nick and Katie are at the concession stands trying to get snacks for the road and are too far away to hear or see us.

"Jason, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I didn't know he was going to do that!"

"I can't believe you let him kiss you on the lips!"

"You kissed Aiden," I retort.

"On the cheek. We're just friends, and you and I both know it would have never gotten further than that. Why didn't you push him off?"

"I don't know, I was shocked when he did it. What could I have done?"

Ace shakes his head.

"He's _heartbroken_ , Jason."

"How is it my fault?" I snap. "He broke up with me, remember?"

"Because you weren't listening to him. He loves you, and all you do is ignore and belittle his concerns."

" _I_ wasn't trying to belittle him, I just wanted proof before I believe him randomly accusing my friends."

Ace scoffs. "Mark my words, you'll regret this."

With that he turns to catch up with Aiden at the door. I catch a glimpse of Aiden's face as he leaves. I can tell he's trying hard not to break down.

Nick and Katie come over to me with snacks in their hands.

"Hey, what's wrong, Jace?" Katie asks.

"I...I messed up with Aiden," I admit shamefully.

"What, because of the kiss? Ah, he'll get over it. He _dumped_ you, remember?" Nick says. "He left you when you needed him most, and you're worrying about his feelings? Please. Come on, Jace. I'll take you home."

Aiden's POV

"I know it hurts kiddo, I won't hold it against you if you just want to let it out-"

"I'm fine," I sniff. "I gotta get over it."

"Wanna stop by Rose's place for a bit? It might make you feel a little better.

"Yeah…" I sigh shakily. It would probably pain me even more to go straight home to my room knowing Jason wouldn't be there.

"Hey," Ace says suddenly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're gonna be fine, I promise. Forget Jason, I'm sure you'll find someone new."

"I don't want someone new, I want him."

"But I thought you broke up with him."

"Because I was mad and upset with him at the time...I just wanted him to listen to me for once and now…"

I can't find any other way to interpret that scene I walked in on. Jason's back was to me, his neck angled in such a way that it's plain to see he's making out with Nick. I didn't see him trying to push Nick off or anything...I really don't want Ace to see me start crying, so I just turn my head away from his view.

"I was concerned this would happen."

"I don't know what I was expecting, really. I break up with him and he goes straight into Nick's arms less than a day later. Just like...like…"

"Jessica." We say at the same time. I remember Rose broke up with me and Jessica swooped in and claimed me as her boyfriend. That was a hell of 2 years of my life.

"...you don't think...?"

"No. Maybe I'm just being paranoid," I say sadly. "I could be wrong about Nick."


	11. Had I Known

**BlackCanary98: Nick was still Karma in the first version jsyk. At least now Katie and Nick being more stealthy about their deciet towards Jay. Hopefully Aiden will be able to break him from under their spell in time...or not. We'll see what happens to Nicole, Ava, and Uma in the chapter AFTER this one.**

Rose's POV

"Hey, sweetie," I greet my boyfriend with a kiss on the lips. "How was the basketball game?"

"It wasn't...really our thing. But we had fun though."

Ace steps aside to reveal Aiden...who looks like he didn't have as much fun as he says they did.

"Aww, did the game not help you get your mind off Jason for a while?" I ask sadly.

"Jason was there...with Nick," Aiden murmurs.

"Oh, wanna talk about it?" I ask. He shakes his head, his eyes cast on the ground. "Well, at least take a seat and relax for a while. I'll put on a movie for us to watch."

"Is it the Junior again?" I ask.

"Yep," she says. "I ordered takeout. I wanna watch the latest episode," I say excitedly.

"The only reason that show got good was because that Beau Han guy tried to kill Sonia in a burning house," he comments. "And now he's framed her for arson."

"Yeah, well I want to know how she plans to take Beau down."

"I don't trust that Nathan guy she's dating. If he's affiliated with Beau and the Alphas, there's gonna be nothing but trouble."

"Not every rich kid is evil, Ace," I remind him. "You of all people should know that."

"Hmm...let's see. How about Claire, Becca, Sebastian, Max, Kara, Asher-"

"Sebastian and Becca are redeemed characters."

"Whatever. Wait till Nathan stabs Sonia in the back," he mutters. "After everything they've been through together…"

He frowns. Our takeout arrives before I can say anything. I put The Junior and the TV and we snuggle up on the couch to watch it. Aiden doesn't say anything. In fact, he's not even watching the screen.

"Oh my God, Tyler!" I gasp. "How could he just turn on his friends and girlfriend of three years. And to take the side of those...Alphas! We trusted you, Kassidy!"

"You shouldn't have. And you shouldn't have trusted Nathan. I told you he was going to turn on her. I can't believe he had the nerve to take her to bed, too!" Ace fumes.

"You seem a bit worked up, sweetie. Is everything ok?" I ask.

"It's just some stuff I'm thinking about, Rosie," he sighs.

"What happened at the game?"

"...Jay kissed another dude."

"What?!"

Aiden stiffens. He tries to hide it, but he sharply gasped hearing that.

"He says the guy came on to him. I want to believe him, but he definitely initiated the kiss."

"Is that why Aiden's so upset?"

"It's my fault, alright!" Aiden blurts out suddenly, getting up from his seat. "I broke up with him because he wouldn't listen to me when I said that Nick's bad news and Katie's been manipulating him. And now I'm scared I was wrong and I just shoved him into Nick's arms because of how pushy I was being."

"Hey now," I say, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're just trying to look out for your boyfriend."

" _Ex-boyfriend_ ," he sighs. "Look, I'm probably intruding on your alone time together so I think I should just go home guys. See you later."

He takes his jacket and leaves out of the door soon after without a word.

"Aiden, wait!" I say way too late.

"Let's just let him leave," Ace says. "He needs time to heal."

""Well, he's been awfully quiet lately. Do you think it has something to do with the fact that Aiden's birthday is coming up in a few weeks?"

"I completely forgot," Ace admits sheepishly. "I guess that was a bad time to break for those two."

"Anything else you seemed to have forgotten?" I ask, concerned for my boyfriend's mental health.

"Shit…" he mutters. "Our anniversary was a month ago, your birthday isn't until April...uh...oh no."

"What?"

"My term paper for US Government! It's due tomorrow!" he exclaims suddenly. "I can't believe it slipped my mind. The teacher assigned this weeks ago!"

"Oh, Ace. If I'd known I wouldn't have made you go to the game."

"No, no. I'm usually on top of things. Damn, I'm slipping," he groans, looking very distressed. He covers his face with his hands, sighing heavily. "God I'm so stupid!"

I put my small hands on his larger ones and pull them from his face.

"Hey, look at me," I say softly. "I'll help you write your term paper. We can do this together. Just like when we had one day to win the election? We can do the same in half that time."

"I don't even know if I have it in me anymore, Rosie," Ace mutters. "I think I've lost my spark for a very long time."

"Don't say that, sweetie. Of course you've always had it. You just...used it for the wrong reasons. Come on. Let's finish our dinner and get to work."

I gently kiss his lips, caressing his neck and back. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me back. He smirks at me.

"What happened to 'let's finish our dinner and get to work'?" he teases, biting my lower lip.

"I am finishing dinner," I whisper. "It's only seven p.m... Ace, you must be so hot in that sweater getting all worked up. Let me help you cool your head down a little."

Pretty soon, we're heavily making out on the couch. He trails his lips down my neck, my collarbone.

So we got pretty frisky with each other, so it came as a surprise when someone opens the door on us in such a compromising position. Thank goodness, it's only Ava.

"Uh…"she says. "Am I interrupting something?"

Yeah, pretty awkward having your best friend walk in on you and your boyfriend like this. Ace and I quickly get off each other, blushing madly.

"Nothing important! God, you scared us, Ava," I wheeze. "What's up?"

"I'm starving, that's what's up," she says. "I swear I ate hours ago but it feels like I haven't eaten all day."

"Well, you are eating for three people, so you'd need to eat a lot more than normal."

"I know...it just sucks being hungry all the time…" she sighs. "Well, I'm heading up to my room.

You guys can keep...doing you."

This makes Ace and I blush again. Ava laughs and heads upstairs.

"I think we should get started on that term paper," I say sheepishly. Ace nods and takes out his laptop. "So, what's the topic?"

"The constitution, specifically the amendments. I have to pick a few of them and talk about their relevance to today."

"Well, which ones are you going to choose?"

"I dunno. Any ideas?"

"I have some books in my room," I say. Ace smirks at me.

"Is this just an excuse to get me in your room?"

"I'm serious! Come on!" I insist. Ace laughs as I pull him upstairs. So we did research (for real, I swear) and Ace gets started on his term paper. Before long, I feel myself nodding off. I stifle a yawn, but Ace notices me.

"Go to sleep, Rosie. I'll be fine," he says, rubbing my back.

"I want to help," I whine. "I just need an energy drink or something. I'll brew a coffee."

"Baby, it's 1 in the morning."

"So?"

Ace chuckles and shakes his head.

"Fine. But if you yawn again, you're going to sleep."

I rush downstairs into the kitchen. I'm busy brewing the coffee when I hear a door slam shut.

"Roscoe?" I call out. No answer. "Come on, Roscoe, this isn't funny. Is that you?"

"Who said that?" I hear Roscoe's voice from upstairs. I start to panic. If that's not Roscoe, who's there?!

I pick up a rolling pin and creep towards the foyer. I turn on the lights, ready to swing at the intruder when Ava shrieks.

"It's me, Rose!"

She hold up her arms, one hand holding a large bag of McDonald's?

"Ava, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Plus I just had this sudden craving for something greasy and sweet at the same time. I may have gone a bit overboard."

I peer into the bag.

"It's half empty!"

"I got hungry along the way," she giggles, patting her round stomach. She definitely looks like she's swallowed a watermelon or two. She's gotten quite big for 7 months gestation. "Oof! That was a big kick. I guess they're still hungry after the two double cheeseburgers, fries, and two vanilla shakes. But I feel like I'm gonna pop if I eat anymore."

My eyes widen.

"You ate all that at once?"

"Well, I dipped the fries in the shake, then put them on my burgers, so…"

"Eww!"

"You think that's bad, you should see the other weird ways I've combined food. Lets see-"

"No, I don't want to know!" I laugh, covering my ears. Ava chuckles appreciatively and walks past me.

I go my own separate way into my own room. Ace seems to be nodding off to sleep. I try to pull his laptop away so he can get some rest but he holds on to it.

"You're sleepy, Ace," I point out.

"I was just resting my eyes," he says defensively. "You gonna share some of that coffee?"

"Fine. But twenty more minutes and we're going to bed."

"But Rose-"

"I know you think you can run on no hours of sleep, but look. You're almost done. You can conclude the paper tomorrow and we'll edit together. Ok?"

Ace sighs before nodding at me. He puts the laptop on my dresser and gets into the bed with me.

Ace's POV

I wait until Rose is sound asleep before I sneak out of bed. She shifts a little. I hold my breath...until she goes back to sleeping peacefully. I grab my laptop and head downstairs. I work late into the night. When it's like 4 in the morning, I've printed out the paper.

It was then that I finally allow myself to sleep. When I wake up, Rose is standing over me, quite pissed.

"Uh...morning, beautiful!"

"Ace, what time did you go to bed?"

"See, I uh...had to use the bathroom and I didn't want to wake you so I just slept on the couch."

"And why is your laptop with you?"

"Uh…"

"I'm glad I woke you at 7 a.m."

"You did what now?! School starts at 8! Did you seriously make me oversleep!?"

"I know. We'll make it to school on time. Come on. At least you got the paper done."

"I didn't even get to revise it a third time-"

"Too bad, we're leaving!"

I grudgingly get ready and wait in the car for Rose. Minutes later, she taps on my window.

"Yes?"

"We're taking my motorcycle," she says.

"I can drive. It's way more comfortable."

"Bartholomew de la Cruz, you are in no condition to be driving!" She scolds, putting her hands on her hips.

"You sound like my mom. I'll be fine."

"Ace…"

"I'm pretty sure you've seen me after an all nighter. This is no different."

She sighs, "Why must you be so difficult?"

She gets in the car next to me and puts on her seatbelt with a pout. I smile and kiss her on the cheek. The drive goes mostly smoothly. That's when I feel my eyes start to droop. Must be sleep inertia. I'll be fine...I hope. I blink rapidly to try and get rid of the feeling. That actually made things worse. I shake my head. Rose looks at me with concern.

"I'm fine, Rosie," I say before she can comment. I try to focus on the road again. We're nearing the school parking lot.

"Ace, look out!" She cries out suddenly. I turn and see a car has ran a red light, hurtling towards us. I tank the steering wheel in an attempt to swerve away. We narrowly miss the car but we start swerving around the road. Rose screams and tries to grab at the wheel. The last thing I remember before something hits my side of the car and then I hit my head against something and black out.

Katie's POV

I swear, its like Jason completely shut down after last night. Didn't he originally agree to this kiss? Why is he so upset? He ran straight to the guest room and locked the door when we got home. I could hear soft sniffling from inside.

"Jace, it was just a kiss," I say. "It's not like he tried to sleep with you or anything."

Jay doesn't respond. His eyes are to the ground at his feet.

"You should at least try to eat something," I press, holding a banana out to him. He looks at it, wrinkling his nose at the sight.

"I'm not hungry," I barely hear him mutter. He's clearly lying, but I don't know how to convince him to eat.

"Sure, but don't say anything when your stomach starts rumbling loudly in the middle of class because you chose to be stubborn," I say, trying reverse psychology. Jason shrugs and heads out the door.

He's mostly quiet on the ride to school. Nick texted me and said he was running late. Damn. He retreats to the boy's bathroom as soon as we arrive at school. Oh well. I have to catch up with some of my friends. I meet up with Patty in the girl's locker room. She pulls me into a stall.

"Look, I'm about to tell you something shocking, ad I don't need it getting around school, got that?" She hisses.

I nod, unsure of what she was going to tell me.

"What's up?'' I ask nonchalantly.

"I think...I might...I could be pregnant."

This makes me gasp. Patty shushes me angrily.

"Do you want the school to know that?!" She demands. "I don't know for sure. I'm taking a test to verify."

"When's the last time you...um...you know?"

"Slept with a guy? There was that casual hook up with some dude from Hearst 2 months ago, but I'm almost 100 percent certain we used protection...I hope. My test is done, let's see the results. Fingers crossed for a negative…"

We wait for the results to slowly appear...and they're positive. Patty gasps, backing up against the wall of the stall.

"Patty…"

"There must be some mistake! I can't be pregnant! I could just be bloated."

She lifts up her stomach. I reach out to feel it. Where it is usually slim and soft, it is now firm and slightly curved.

"What are you going to do?"

"What CAN I do?!"

"Isn't there another pregnant girl in the school?"

She narrows her eyes at me.

"That little slut Ava? No way. She made fun of me yesterday. Besides, I just made a mistake. Haven't you noticed she only showed up about a month ago? Who knows what she's been getting into?"

"Well, if there's anyone who'd understand what you're going through, its her."

"My mom's gonna kill me!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine.

"Whatever," she grumbles. "Just don't tell anyone about this."

"You have my word."

Frankly, I could care less about what Patty chooses to do. I mean , we hang out sometimes when Jason's not around, but in the end, she has her life and I have mine.

Speaking of which, I better get to class.

Jason is the last person to drag himself into the classroom just before the late bell. He sits down next to me and puts his head down. Luckily, we sit far enough from the teacher so he won't notice.

"Psst! Jay!" I whisper. He barely lifts his head as I pass him a note.

K: You feeling alright, Jace?

J: I want to freaking die.

K: Why, because of what happened last night?"

J: I can't believe I let Nick kiss me!

K: Relax, it's not like you have a boyfriend.

J: Aiden saw…

K: Who cares, you're not dating him anymore. Maybe this is your chance to start something new with Nick and move on!

"Kaitlyn, Jason? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" The teacher demands, walking up and snatching the note from Jason's hands before he can reply. "I hope you won't mind if I read this aloud."

And so he does. The rest of the class is snickering. Jay's face goes dark.

"Mr. Sherman, I was the person who started sending the notes," I admit.

"I see, Coleman. And what do you have to say for yourself, Parker?"

Jay opens his mouth to speak, but a loud growling sound from his stomach interrupts him. I warned him. He gets up suddenly and bolts.

"Jay, wait!" I try to call after him. But he's already gone. There has to be some way to get Jason to feel better…

Jason's POV

After I pretty much humiliated myself in class, I found myself wandering towards the music room. The place is a mess with sheet music strewn everywhere chairs out of place...and the grand piano where Aiden would sit to play...destroyed. Even the wall is spray painted with, the words Karma's a bitch isn't it, Zhou? Aiden's standing in the middle of it all, looking absolutely shattered. A part of me wants to walk up to him and comfort him, but another part of me thinks he needs space to process this. I turn to leave when he spots me. We lock eyes for a painful moment before he turns away from me.

"Ai-"

"I'm not changing my mind, Jason," he says coldly. "I'll come back when I'm ready...if I'm ready."

"But-"

"Just go!" his voice threatens to crack. "Just...give it more time."

I have no choice but to oblige and leave him be.

An hour if wandering later, Katie texts me and tells me to meet her at the auditorium during lunch.

"I'm not really in the mood, Katie, so-"

"SURPRISE!" the other glee members pop out of their hiding spots.

"It's not my birthday," I say in confusion.

"No, silly! We're celebrating all the hard work you've put into glee club," Katie says, giving me a hug. "Everyone loves you, Jason. I hope you remember that."

"Almost everyone…" I mutter, thinking of Aiden.

"At least the people who actually care about you do," I hear Nick's voice from behind me.

"Whatever. Let's start practice since everyone's already here."

"Actually we're having a pizza party to celebrate," Katie says, picking up a box. "Have a slice!"

"I'd rather swallow oil."

Truth is, I'm starving. But after all the calories ingested at the basketball game, I better take it easy. I can't have Aiden think I've let myself go. Then he's never gonna take me back and my dad will be right about me.

"It's from this really good pizzeria nearby…"

My stomach growls loudly. It feels like my gut's starting to digest itself it's that painful.

"I'm...not really feeling the pizza right now. But thanks anyway."

"Are you sure you don't want anything else? Some wings, maybe."

Painful twinge.

"N-no…" I feel my surroundings start to get fuzzy again. My legs give out on me, but Nick catches me before I hit the ground.

"Whoa, there. Try not to pass out on us again, Jace," he says. He turns to Katie. "I'm gonna take him to the nurse."

I'm too weak to argue. He lifts me up bridal style and carries me to the nurse.

"Nick, I'm so tired all of a sudden," I say softly. My guards slipping, and I'm getting a bad feeling, but I can't hold on.

"Shh," Nick whispers, soothingly stroking my hair and placing his other hand against my back. Nick's fading away, and so is everything else.

Aiden's POV

"Why am I being called into the principal's office?" I ask Ava. She was the only one who was available when I saw the damage to the music room. I have a wild guess as to who did this.

"I dunno, maybe they need a witness or something," she remarks. She's struggling to catch up, her extended girth slowing her down. So I slow my pace so she catches up.

"So, how are the twins doing?" I ask.

"Sometimes it's like the invasion of the body snatchers, and the two hosts are fighting for sole reign of my uterus," she laughs. "But at least they're both healthy. I'm kinda worried about having an early birth, though. There I times where I feel like I'm about to give birth, but turns out it's a false alarm."

"Damn, makes me glad I'm not a woman. No offense."

"None taken."

"What are you going to name them?"

"I haven't thought about that...Heh, there's no way I'm naming them after my family...or their father. Maybe- ow!"

"You ok?"

"Kicking, as usual."

We enter the principal's office, and to my surprise, my parents are there too!

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?"

"They're suspending you, Aiden," my mom says. "Apparently they got an anonymous tip that you trashed the music room."

"But I'd never do that!" I protest.

"That's what we've been saying all along," My father fumes. "Ms. Edwin-"

"Professor Edwin, to you.'

"-my son is a dedicated student of music and composition. I find it outrageous that you would try to blame him for when happened."

At least my parents were taking my side this time.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Zhou, your son was the last person seen leaving the music room. I've heard he makes it a habit to spend his time there during 1st period."

"Because it's my free period," I interrupt. "I've been going there to practice for my Juilliard audition. Please, Professor Edwin. A suspension would severely hurt my chances of getting in. You've got to reconsider!"

"First of all, I haven't 'got to' do anything you say. But, because this is your first offense, I'll reduce your punishment to a month of afternoon detention. And you'll have to clean the music room during your free periods. Am I clear?"

I bite back my anger and nod. Believe me, I'm pissed. I've been framed on the basis on an anonymous tip and now I've got to suffer the consequences. Then something hits me. I remember one of the first few texts Karma'sComing123.

 **Karma'sComing123: You know what? I was gonna go easy on you, but since you want to play games, I'm gonna decimate you. You're gonna lose everything you ever cared about. Consider everything you once knew destroyed. No more music playing, no more Julliard. No more Jason.**

This was his plan. He wants to destroy me from all angles. He's turned Jason against me, destroyed the music room, and got me frames for vandalism. He's wanted me to suffer this whole time. All because I dated the guy he was so damn infatuated with.

Well, if I'm going down, I'm taking his entitled ass down with me! I storm out of the office, where Ava is waiting for me.

"Edwin gave me detention for a month!" I complain.

"Damn, that sucks. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know, but I have to put an end to this before KarmasComing123 ruins my life!"

"Who?"

"Some freak who's been stalking and harassing me for a while. I know it's Nick. He and Katie have managed to turn Jason away from me and now he's in their clutches. For all I know, he could be doing something horrible to Jason and I need to stop him!"

"Whoa, Aiden. Do you have any proof of this?"

"Well, I…"

Ava sighs sympathetically.

"Aid, look. We can't bust in with accusations against Nick with nothing but a gut feeling."

"I know...hang on a minute. I need to find Jason."

Before Ava can finsh talking, I'm heading straight to the auditorium.


	12. Update

Hi everyone who still follows this story.

I used to be StanfordBound2020, but as of last month, I got accepted to Cornell University, hence the url change!

As for this story, I've been very busy with school work and college applications but I didn't want to abandon it. A lot has changed about myself as well. I'm nonbinary and bi :)

I've also looked back at what I've written, and honestly I feel I didn't write things as respectfuly as I should have, especially about groups I wasn't a part of. I'm sure as hell am not abandoning the story, but I want to start from scratch. I'll be deleting my old stories when I get the chance and reuploading the new version

Thanks and sorry for being gone for so long lol


End file.
